Un espoir dans la nuit
by Amaltheren
Summary: Trois amies arrive en Terre Du Milieu. L'une se fait courser par les Orques, mais y échappe grâce à trois de nos héros, une deuxième se retrouve en Lorien et la troisième rencontre une semielfe ! Embrouille en perspective ! CHAPITRE 28 !
1. Default Chapter

Un espoir dans la nuit...

" indique la pensée des personnages. Remarque y en a qu'un dans ce chapitre ! C'est ma troisième fic, mais c'est la première que je publie sur lecture!

**Chapitre 1 : Poursuivie**

Elle galopait, elle galopait toujours et sans interruptions depuis le matin, poursuivie. Son fidèle cheval Daumara fatiguait à vue d'oeil et cela l'inquiétait car si Daumara tombait, elle devrait affronter (seule) la troupe d'orque la poursuivant et vue sa fatigue, les orques n'auraient pas trop de mal à la tuer. Non pas quelle soit une mauvaise combattante (bien au contraire, elle était redoutable au combat) mais elle était épuisée. D'une voix désespérée, elle encourageat son cheval :

Je t'en suplie Daumara, continue de galoper ! Tu est ma seule chance de me sortir de se guépier...

Comme s'il avait compris les paroles de sa cavalière, l'étalon augmenta sensiblement sa vitesse. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, la jeune fille comprit que son cheval avait encore des réserves. Elle vit alors une forêt tout près. Voyant-là une chance de salut, elle dirigea Daumara vers les premiers arbres. Manque de chance pour elle, l'orée du bois était peuplé de ronce ! Mais dans son malheur, la jeune cavalière eu tout de même de la chance car Daumara ne remarqua pas les ronces et il bondit souplement par dessus. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la forêt, la jeune fille se retourna et vit que la troupe d'orques la poursuivait toujours. La peur au ventre, elle talonna vigoureusement sa monture et se penchant sur l'encolure de celle-ci, elle continua de l'encourager. La crinière d'ébène lui fouettait le visage mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

" Dieux de la Terre du Millieu, aidez-moi je vous en supplie! "

Elle entendit alors trois cris. Surprise, elle freina Daumara et pivotant sur lui, elle vit que trois personne se portaient à son secours en combattant les orques qui la poursuivait. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle tomba de son cheval et face contre terre, elle s'évanouie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je sais, ce chapitre est TRES court mais je vous promet que le suivant sera beaucoup plus long ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre pendant que je gardait les fils de mes voisins ( je fais du baby-sitting le Lundi ) et j'avais pas trop d'inspiration. En attendant...

Qui est la mystérieuse cavalière ?

Par qui est-elle sauvé ? ( ça, je suppose que vous l'aurez devinés...)

Pourquoi est-elle poursuivie ?

Comment est-elle ?

Nan, nan, c'est pas un interrogatoire, les réponses seraont dans le chapitre 2 ! ( Qui arrivera plus vite avec des reviews!) Donc...

Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase ! Un petit geste d'encouragement :)

Gros bzou à tous et à toutes!

Pegase, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la NGM, de la FFE, de l'ABLPTEG (que je soutiens à mort ces dernier temps.:)) grande admiratrice de Kaen almariel, Miss Lup', le Saut de l'ange, Kloona et Horsophile incurrable.


	2. Des amies dans le besoin

**Chapitre 2: Des amies dans le besoin**

Hello le pipoooooooooooool ! Kaen, tu es dans ce chapitre! Pis Pauline et Kassandra, si vous lisez ce chapitre, dite c'que vous en pensez! (remarque, ça vaut aussi pour les autre...looooooooooool ! ) Rappel: " signale la pensée des personnages.

Bonne lecture!

: Elle n'a pas l'air trop mal en point...

: Heureusement que vous avez entendus son cheval Legolas !

" Legolas ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? "

: Tiens, qu'es quelle porte autour du coup ?

" Mon collier !"

Lians ses pieds, La jeune fille les lanças de toutes ses forces dans l'estomac de l'interlocuteur, l'envoyant rouler au loin.

: Est !

Ouvrant les yeux et se redressant rapidement, la cavalière s'apprêta à bander son arc lorsqu'elle se rappella que ses mystérieux hommes l'avaient sauver. Elle redressa la tête et resta cloué sur place. Devant elle se tenaient un nain (du moins elle le suposait) tandis qu'un elfe aidait un grand homme (celui qu'elle avait catapulter) à ce relever. Ce fus l'homme qui parla :

: Et bien ! Vous avez de sacrés reflexes mademoiselle !

Le nain enchaina :

: Pour envoyer Aragorn à -au moins- 2 mètres, il faut avoir de la force !

" Aragorn maintenant ! Je suis tout de même pas en Terre du millieu ! "

Cavalière: Heu... Veuillez m'excuser mais... Ou suis-je donc ?

Quelque peu surpris par cette questions, l'elfe répondit :

Vous êtes actuellement dans la forêt de Fangorn.

HEIN !

Vous êtes dans Fangorn !

J'ai entendus. Mais... Heu... Pour expliquer ma réaction, je dois avouer que ça fait un sentiment très étrange quand vous êtes dans une forêt que vous croyiez imaginaire, et un sentiment encore plus étrange quand vous êtes en compagnie de personnes que vous croyiez inexsistantes!

Surpris par sa réponse, les trois personnages restèrent muet quelque instant. Puis Aragorn parla :

Comment ça, une forêt imaginaire ? Et nous sommes, Legolas Gimli et moi, Parfaitement réels !

" Comment leurs expliquer ?"

Et puis d'abord, continua Gimli ( NDA: j'lai pas présenter, mais tout le monde l'avait deviner alors...) que savez-vous de nous ?

" Je suis en train de parler à Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas sont devant moi et me parle... C'est officiel, je suis pas saine d'esprit ! Mais bon, je vais lui répondre... "

Alors en commencent par vous, Gimli, et en finnissant par Aragorn, je devrais pas m'enbroullier. Donc, vous êtes un nain, vous êtes le fils de Gloin, vous mesurez 1m 30 environ, vous avez 140 ans, vous maniez la hache et vous n'aimez pas spécialement les elfes ! Vous Legolas, vous êtes un elfe, vous êtes le fils de Thranduil, votre nom de famille est Vertefeuille, vous êtes le prince de Mirkwood, vous venez de la forêt Noire, vous mesurez environs 1m90, vous avez environs 2914 ans, vous maniez l'arc avec brio et vous utilisez un poignard d'argent qui vous a été offert par Galadriel ! Et vous, Aragorn, vous êtes le fils d'Arathorn et de Gilraen, vous avez été élevez chez Elrond qui vous a d'abord appelez Estel (espoir en elfique) puis Elessar,(la pierre elfique) votre épée se nomme Anduril, votre surnom est Grand-Pas, vous êtes le descendant d'Isildur et donc l'héritier du trône du Gondor, vous mesurez environs 1m90, vous avez 87 ans et vous maniez l'arc et l'épée que j'ai nommez précédamment.

Elle avait tout dit d'une traite, et pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, les trois amis digéraient les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, stupéfaient qu'une inconnue connaissent tant de chose à leur sujet. En passant, l'inconnue en question était de taille moyenne, elle avait de long cheveux blond lui tombant jusque dans le milieu du dos, elle avait des yeux bleus et était habillé presque excatement comme Legolas mis a part qu'elle avait une cape vert sapins.

Au fait, je m'appelle Jade.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Galopant à bride abattus, l'une des meilleure amie de Jade tentait elle aussi d'échapper au orques. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elles étaient arriver là...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FLASH BACK

Falconaaaaaaaaaa ! Ont va être en retard, et se sera de ta faute ! Dit Jade.

Même pas vrai ! Répliqua l'interpellée. Je dois préparer correctement Ténèbre !

N'empêche que ton cher étalon n'a pas l'air ravis de quitter son écurie !

Jade à raison. Ajouta une troisième personne. T'es un peu trop souvent dernière Falcona !

Sans vouloir de vexer, je t'ai pas sonnée Cassiopé !

Jade et Cassiopé se tenaient sur leur monture respective, attendant Falcona. Jade montait un bel étalon frison, noir comme l'encre et sans un seul poil de couleur autre que noir. Sa crinière était légèrement ondulée et ses fanons étaient très fournis. Cassiopé montait un cheval également noir, mais avec des balzanes blanches et une pelote blanche sur le front.

T'as peut-être pas sonné Cassiopé, mais j'en ai marre de t'attendre ! Déjà que je t'ai aidée pour ton costume, alors...

Les trois amis s'apprêtaient à aller au spectacle de fin d'année costumé équestre de leur club de tir à l'arc. Le costume de Cassiopé était dans des tons allant du gris perle au noir d'encre et faisait pensée aux habits de Legolas, comme le costume de Jade (Nda: que j'ai décrit précédamment ) elles avaient toutes les deux un arc et des épées et Falcona était habillé de noir, de noir, et encore de noir ! Même sa cape était noir ! Et pour couronné le tout, elle montait un mustang... Noir ! Heureusement, ses cheveux et ses yeux n'était pas noir. Falcona avait des cheveux brun, et des yeux vert-marrons et elle avait comme armes un arc et une épée, et Cassiopé avait les cheveux noir et les yeux marrons. En fait, seule Jade avait l'air différente. En passant, Jade avait 19 ans, Cassiopé 18 1/2 et Falcona 17.

Fais gaffe avec le noir. Railla Cassiopé. Les enfants et les parents vont te prendre pour un nazgûl !

Hahaha, je rigôôôôôôôôôôôle !

Ne te vexe pas, elle dit ça pour rire. Intervint Jade.

Mouais... En attendant, je suis prête !

Cassiopé ne pus s'empêcher de dire:

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ? Pas possible ! On sera pas en retard finalement !

Je vais te...

Un flash aveuglant apparut d'un coup.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FIN DU FLASH BACK

C'était Falcona qui galopait pour échapper au orques. Elle avait pénétrer dans une forêt depuis un bout de temps quand elle entendit des siflements dans son dos. Elle reconnut les sifflements, c'était des flèches ! Elle arrêta Ténèbre et se retourna pour voir les cadavres des orques. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, elle entendit une voix questionner :

Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Une dizaine d'elfe venait de sortir de derrière les arbres. Falcona faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser tomber sa machoire.

" Des elfes ! Ce flash nous aurait transporter en Terre Du Millieu ? Impossible, la magie n'éxiste pas ! Et pourtant, c'est bien des elfes qui viennent de me sauver et je me faisait pourchasser par des orques ! "

Heu... Oui, je vais bien merci.

Heureux d'entendre cela. Je me nomme Haldir, chef des armée de Lorien.

" Haldir ? Jade m'a parlé de lui. Il devait pas mourir dans la bataille du gouffre de Helm ? Bas ! S'il est encore en vie, c'est que la guerre de l'anneau à pas encore commencé ou que la bataille du gouffre de Helm a pas eu encore lieu. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cassiopé tentait elle aussi d'échapper au orques. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus comment elle était arrivé là. Elle maudit intérieurement les orques. Elle maudit également le flash qui l'avait (apparament) transporté en Terre Du Millieu.

" Je ne suis pas un puit de science sur le Seigneurs Des Anneaux, je ne sais pas ou je suis ! Qu'es que je vais faire ? "

Elle entendit les pas des orques.

" Même en pénétrant dans la forêt, il me suive encore ! Remarque, j'aurais du m'en douté... Heureusement que les chevaux courent plus vite que les orques ! "

Cassiopé entendit alors un grand cris. Ayant sans le savoir la même réaction que ses amies, elle stoppa son cheval et se retourna. Une personne se portait à son secours, réduisant les orques à un tas de cadavres. La personne en question demanda :

Vous allez bien ?

" Une voix de fille. "

Oui, mais qui êtes vous ?

Je m'appelle Liliane, je suis une semi-elfe.

" Une semi-elfe maintenant ! Mais POURQUOI je n'ai pas lu les livres du seigneurs des anneaux ? Remarque, y a que Jade qui les a lu..."

Heu... Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, es-que je pourrais voir votre visage ?

En effet, l'inconnue avait le visage recouvert d'une capuche relié à une cape. Elle repoussa sa capuche. Elle était très belle. Elle avait de long cheveux noir bouclé, des yeux bleus nuit et elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! ça vous a plus ? Ce chapitre est plus que l'autre, et le troisième le sera encore plus ! Et vi, plus j'avancerai, plus les chapitre seront long.

Ah, aussi...

Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !

Gros bzou!

Pegase, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la NGM, de la FFE, de l'ABLPTEG (que je soutiens toujours à mort...) grande admiratrice de kaen almariel, Miss Lup', le Saut de l'ange, Kloona et Horsophile incurrable.


	3. Explication

**Chapitre 3:** Explication

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Avant de commencer, réponse aux review:

**Miss takoma:** Merci pour ta review ! ça ma fait plaisir. Quand on sait que sa fic plait, ça stimule !

**Kaen almariel:** Tu m'a pas laisser de review, mais plein de messages d'encouragement. Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ze t'adoreuh !

Et voilà le chapitre ! Rappel: " signale la pensée des personnages.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

: Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

Aragorn était à présent méfiant. Comment une inconnue pouvait-elle connaitre autant de chose alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ?

Jade répondit:

: Après avoir lu le Seigneur Des Anneaux en long, en large et en travers, on finit par retenir tout ce qu'on veut savoir !

: HEIN ? Vous avez-lu un livre qui parlait de nous ? Je n'en ai jamais entendus parlé.

Gimli ajouta :

: Ce doit être un livre des archives du Gondor.

: Bein... Pas vraiment... Le livre est de J.R.R Tolkien.

Aragorn était de plus en plus intrigué.

: Tolkien ? Je ne le connais pas.

Soudain, Jade se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de leur dire qu'ils était nés de l'imagination d'un écrivain.

" Première claque mentale ! A quand la suivante ? J'ai plus qu'a espérer qu'il regarde pas dans mon sac et ne trouve pas le livre !"

En effet, après le spectacle, Jade Cassiopé et Falcona devait réviser pour les contrôles qu'elles allait avoir dans la semaine. Jade avait donc ses livres de géographie, histoire, français, latin et anglais.

: Heu... Ne faites pas attention à ça. Et aussi... Vous n'auriez pas vu 2 cavalières sur des chevaux noir, dont un avec des balzanes blanche ?

Se fut Legolas qui répondit:

: Non, nous cherchions nos amis quand nous vous avons vu.

: Je vous remercie encore une fois pour m'avoir aider. Et pour vos amis, il sont avec les Ents.

???? Comment vous savez ça ?

"Raaaaaaaaaaa ! Et une deuxième claque mentale ! Je doit être maudite..."

Solutions numéro un: Lachez le morceau et leurs montrer le livre, Solutions numéro deux: partir en courant, solutions numéro trois: Prétendre d'un air mystérieux que je sais beaucoup de chose. Hum... Solutions numéro trois !

Et prenant un air énigmatique, elle répondit:

: Je sais beaucoup de chose que vous ignorer...

Finalement, Gimli explosa:

: Ne l'écoutons pas ! C'est une espionne de Saroumane !

: HEIN ? Moi, espionne de ce dégénéré mental ? Êtes-vous tomber sur la tête maître Nain ?

: Vos technique ne marche pas...

" Ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas l'étrangler, NE PAS L'ETRANGLER !"

: Si, comme vous le dite, j'était une espionne de cet imbécile fini, pourquoi je me ferai courser par des orques et pourquoi je me serai jeter tête baissé dans cette forêt alors que les Ents y vivant n'on qu'une envie: écraser Saroumane ?

Gimli resta silencieux. Le raisonnement tenait debout. Une voix dit alors:

: Et bien Gimli, je vous avait connus plus bavard !

Se retournant d'un bloc, les quatre personnage virent Gandalf s'avancer entre les arbres. Legolas s'écria:

: Mithrandir !

: Oui Legolas. Je suis revenu.

: Mais... Comment ?

: Gandalf a combattus le Balrog jusque dans les montagnes. Là, il la pousser du haut de la montagne puis ses amis les aigles l'ont récupéré et il est venu à Fangorn pour vous retrouvez.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Jade car c'était elle qui avait dit ça. Elle rougit jusqu'a la racine de ses cheveux.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaargh ! Et une troisième claque mentale ! Qu'es que je fait ? Je baragouinne des excuses ? Alors l'anglais s'impose, ça m'éviteras de passer pour une analphabète..."

: I am very sorry... (Nda: Je suis trèèèèèèèèèès nul en anglais, alors vous étonnez pas s'y a des fautes...)

: Bein quoi ? Vous connaissez pas l'anglais ?

Intrigué par cette langue inconnue, Gandalf lui demanda d'ou venait cette langue et d'ou venait-elle, elle.

: Je viens du royaume de France, en Europe et l'anglais vient de l'île d'Angleterre, également en Europe.

: Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces royaumes.

: ça ne m'étonne pas, je viens de très loin, de par de-là les mers.

" Ouf ! J'ai sauvé la mise, ça va m'évitez les questions sur la France..."

Gandalf se tourna vers les trois membres de la communauté et Jade s'écarta, se sentant de trop. Elle se dirigea vers Daumara et fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche d'une des tablettes de chocolat (Nda: bein quoi ? On peut être gourmand non ?) qu'elle avait prise. Elle en trouva une et déchirant le papier, elle cassa un morceau. Elle s'aprêtait à l'engloutir (Nda: tsss... Gourmande, laisse en aux autres!) quand Aragorn lui demanda:

: Que mangez-vous ?

: Du chocolat, vous en voulez ?

: Heu... Je ne connais pas cet aliment...

: La vie sans chocolat doit être bien triste... Goutez, c'est très bon !

Voyant qu'Aragorn se méfiait encore un peu et que les autres la regardait d'un air méfiant elle ajouta:

: Je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat vous savez.

Et pour les convaicre définitivemant, elle avala le chocolat qu'elle avait découper précédamment, puis elle en tendit un carré à Aragorn. Il le prit et fut surprit du goût.

: Mais c'est délicieux !

: Tsss... Je vous l'avait dit !

: Legolas, Gimli, vous devriez goûtez aussi ! Et vous aussi Gandalf.

Jade distribua du chocolat à la ronde et très vite, tous tombèrent d'accord sur le point que le chocolat était délicieux !

: A propos, demanda Legolas, Comment est la France ?

" Raaaaaaaaaaaah je croyais mettre débarasser des questions ! Va falloir faire avec..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

: Ou m'emmenez-vous ?

: Voir la Dame Galadriel. Elle nous dira à quoi nous en tenir avec vous.

: Pourquoi ? Qu'es que j'ai ? (Nda: Te fache pas Pauline, mais j'avais trop envie de faire resortir ton côté naïf!)

: Hum... Les inconnues vêtus de noir nous inspire de la méfiance, même s'il sont poursuivie par des orques.

: C'est un crime d'aimer le noir maintenant ?

Haldir se tut, sachant pertinnament qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec cette jeune fille. Heureusement qu'il allait pouvoir la confier au prince Eldolas, le frère de Legolas. En attendant, décidez à avoir le dernier mot de cette conversations, il se relança:

: Votre cheval m'intrigue. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil. Il est assez petit, mais il a l'air fort et endurant.

: Mon cheval s'appelle Ténèbre, et c'est un mustang. Au fait, dans quelle forêt somme-nous ?

: Un mustang ? Jamais entendus parler. Et nous somme en Lorien.

Falcona se tut à son tour. Elle avait un taaaaaaaaaaas de questions à poser mais elle les garda. Elle n'aimait pas embêter les gens, sauf ses soeurs. Au bout d'un long moment, il arrivèrent en vue de la ville. Haldir donna l'ordre de l'attendre puis il demanda à Falcona de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers se que Falcona reconnut être une caserne. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux à l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans la caserne. Après quelque couloirs, Haldir s'arrêta devant une porte et ordonna à Falcona de rester là ou elle était.

" Il croit vraiment que je vais allez me balader ? "

Elle reporta son attention sur les arcs acroché au mur. Le tir à l'arc était sa spécialité et Jade et elle avait du mal à se départager.

: Les arcs vous intérresse ?

Elle se retourna en sursautant et resta figer. Devant elle se tennait un elfe ressemblent comme deux goutte d'eau à Legolas mis à part qu'il avait de magnifique yeux vert forêt. Haldir se tenait dérrière lui et fit les présentation:

: Mademoiselle, voici le Prince Eldolas, de Mirkood et frère de Legolas et Ilmaris.

Falcona s'inclina.

: A présent, vous êtes sous la garde de Eldolas.

" Dites-moi que je rêve ! Je suis devant le frère de Legolas, et en plus je suis à sa charge ! A la réflexion, je vais pas me plaindre..."

Eldolas lui demanda:

: Au fait qu'elle est votre nom ?

: Je m'appelle Falcona.

: Votre nom n'est pas elfique.

: Non, il est latin. Cela veut dire Corbeau.

: C'est un joli nom. Vous étiez seule quand on vous a attaquer ?

: Non, il y avait mes amies, Jade et Cassiopé. Jade a fuie vers Fangorn je crois, et Cassiopé aussi.

: Nous partons pour Fangorn alors.

: Mais... Et Galadriel ?

: Elle m'a envoyé un message télépathique disant que vous étiez digne de confiance et que nous devions aller à Fangorn pour retrouver vos amie.

: ... Merci...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

: Pourriez vous m'aider s'il vous plait ?

: Et comment ? Vous sauvez des orques ne vous suffis pas ?

: Heu... En fait, nous étions trois au départ, moi Jade et Falcona. Jade à fuie dans cette forêt et Falcona... Bah je sais pas. Mais comme elle nous a vu entrées dans cette forêt, elle viendra ici.

: Mmmmm... J'accepte de vous aidez.

: Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

: De rien. J'appelle mon cheval.

Elle avait un sourire vraiment magnifique. Liliane sortit un étrange instrument et joua dessus une douce mélodie. Un hénissement retentissant se fit entendre et un cheval arriva immédiatement.

: Voici Almariel (Nda: Ben kaen, comme tu m'a pas dit le nom de ta jument j'l'ai appelé comme ça ! ça te plait ?)

: Elle est magnifique !

La jument avait une magnifique robe alezane qui semblait s'enflammer à chacun de ses mouvements.

: Ton cheval est très beau aussi. Comment il s'appelle ?

: C'est une jument, elle s'apelle Forêt Vierge !

: C'est un drôle de nom ! Mais c'est joli. Viens, allons retrouvez ton amie !

Et sautant en selles, Liliane et Cassiopé s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaa ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Aux lecteurs (ou lectrices) qui ont lus jusque là...

Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase ! ça m'aide ! ;)

Groooooooooooooooos bzou !

Pegases,membre éminant de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG (viiiiiiiiiive l'ABLPTEG!), grande admiratrice de Kaen almariel, Miss Lup', le Saut de l'Ange, Kloona, Erika3, Eitheline et Horsophile incurrable.


	4. Retrouvaille

**Chapitre 4: Retrouvaille**

Salut à tous ! Alors d'abord, réponse au review :

**Kaen almàriël:** Yipiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu m'a reviewer ! Ze suis contente moua ! Ben quoi ? Qu'es que j'ai avec le chocolat ? Mmmmm... Vais-je t'en laisser ?¤sourire sadique¤ J'hésite... Meuh nooooooooooon ! J'rigole ! J'ai fait attention, j'ai précisé que je cherchai UNE de mes tablettes, pas LA tablette que j'avais emmené ! Mais vu l'appétit très féroce des nain, va falloir que je fasse gaffe...looooooooool ! Ouuuuuups, d'slé pour ton nom ! Pfou, c'est la deuxième fois que je confond les prénoms... Pis pour ton sourire magnifique, faut bien que je développe les autre perso ! J'ai beau être le perso principale, mes copines sont en avant aussi ! Raconter ma vie ? Faut vraiment que t'ai du temps à perdre... Pis j'sais pas quoi raconter moi ! Je sais, une auteur de fictions pas fichu de raconter sa vie, ça fait pas sérieux... NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Parter pas !

Si je sais pas quoi faire de ma peau, c'est parce-que je suis coller à l'ordi et que sinon, j'ai le collège ! Et oui, que voulez-vous. Y parait qu'un monsieur avec une barbe à dévelloper l'école... TT y devait être de très mauvaise humeur se jour là...;) Ma réponse est assez longue ?

Groooooooooooos bzou mon Aurirounette ! (vengeance, vengeance !)

**Dremy chan:** Yeah ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour tes encouragement, ça m'encourage (Ralala moi et les répétitions...) T'aime mon style ? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Minute... Si tu sais que t'a le même âge que moi, ça veut dire que t'a lu ma bio ? MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Moi histérique ? Nan, vous croyez :)

Et voilà le chapitre ! Ah, au fait, dans la fic, je fais comme si la communauté n'avait pas encore rencontrer Eomer et il y aura une léger changement de saison.(bon d'acord, un GROS changement de saison!;)) Laissez moi vos impressions :

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

: Pfou... La France est un pays assez grand, avec des paysage très varié !

: Vous pourriez les citer ? Demanda Legolas, interrésé.

: Il y a cinqs chaine de montagne, quatre mers, des kilomètres et des kilomètre de forêt en tout genre, allant des pins au chêne, cinq grand fleuves, des falaise, des plaines...

: Efectivement, c'est très variés !

: C'est aussi pour ça que la France est convoité... Il ya très longtemps, nous avons eu de nombreuse guerres avec les anglais et des invasions de viking et autre barbare en tout genre. Nous nous sommes fait envahis par les romain il y a encore plus longtemps et nous avons eu deux guerre importante avec les allemands !

Aragorn, rester silençieux jusque là, questionna à son tour, intérésser lui aussi par ce pays inconnus:

: Et votre pays à toujours survécus ?

: Et oui ! Approuva-t-elle fièrement.

: Avez-vous déjà vus la mer ? Redemanda Legolas. En effet, la mer l'avait toujours intrigué.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'asombrit.

: Oui, et je suis térrorisé par cette eau traitresse !

: Pourquoi donc ?

: J'ai failli me noyer trois fois... (Nda: 100 vrai ! J'ai failli me noyer trois fois dans l'eau, et depuis j'en ai très peur !)

Elle s'était tu, ne cherchant pas à rouvrir cette ancienne blessure. C'est alors qu'on entendit:

: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE !

: Non ! Pas elle ! ECARTEZ-VOUS !

Suivant l'ordre, les quatre compagnons reculèrent précipitament quand quelque chose s'abatit sur les épaules de Jade.

: Youpi ! Je t'ai retrouvé !

: Raaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cassiopé tu m'écraaaaaaaaaaase !

: Hein ?

: Tu m'écraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !

: Oups ! Fallait le dire plus tôt.

Cassiopé se releva et Aragorn aida Jade à se relever en la questionnant :

: Qui est cette personne ?

: Cassiopé, fille à moitié cinglé, hiper maladroite et accesoirement mon amie.

La concerné s'était tu et fixait Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf.

: Jade... Je rêve ou pas ?

: T'as l'impressions de rêver ? Railla cette dernière.

: Ben... A moitié !

: Je vois... Alors, Legolas Aragorn Gimli Gandalf, voici Cassiopé, l'une de mes meilleure amies et Cassiopé... Bah tu les connais déjà tous, bien que je sais plus de chose que toi...

: Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

L'un après l'autre, les compagnons de la communauté saluèrent la nouvelle venue.Soudain Cassiopé dit :

: Oups ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ! Lliane ! Tu pourrais venir s'il te plait ?

L'interpellé se dirigea vers le groupe, un grand sourire au lèvre. L'entousiasme de son amie était contagieux... Une fois les présentation faite et que tous le monde est salué la nouvelle, on entendit...

: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE !

: NON ! Pitié, pas ça !

Trop tard, un deuxième poids vint s'écraser sur Jade.

: On vous a enfin trouvé !

: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Que quelqu'un m'aide !

Amusé, se fut Lliane qui attrapa Falcona et la remit debout. Très vite, des elfes émergèrent d'entre les arbres.

Eldolas ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Encore une heure de recherche, et il devenait définitivement chèvre ! Legolas repéra son frère. Surprit et très heureux, les deux frères coururent l'un vers l'autre tandis que Falcona expliquait qui ils étaient au elfes et inversement.

: Falcona, dit Jade prenant un air faussement exaspéré, je suis moi aussi ravie de te retrouver, mais la prochaine fois... NE TE JETTE PAS SUR MOI COMME UNE LIONNE SUR UNE ANTILOPE !

Les elfes se retournèrent tandis que Cassiopé et Lliane s'écroulaient de rire par terre. Gandalf Aragorn et Gimli eurent eux aussi un sourire au lèvre et Legolas, qui avait aussi entendus, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis il se retourna vers son frère toujours à cheval.

: Toi et tes elfes, vous n'avez pas dut vous ennuyer en nous cherchant !

: Ne m'en parle pas, par pitié ! Une heure de plus, et je rentrais !

: A se point là ? Interroga Aragorn, un grand sourire au lèvre.

: Et oui ! Mais elle est tout de même assez sympathique.

De leurs côtés, Cassiopé présentait Lliane à Falcona. Les quatres filles furent rapidement amies et Jade prévint Lliane que Falcona avait l'habitude de les réveiller d'une manière très... Rafraichissante le matin. Falcona leva la tête et ajouta qu'il y avait des risque de chute de neige.

: Depuis quand t'es météorologiste ? Railla Jade.

: Ben... Je ne sait pas comment expliquer... C'est comme si je savais à l'avance qu'il va neiger. C'est plus une affirmation qu'une suggestion.

: Depuis le temps que je te dis que l'eau, c'est ton élément !

: Mouais... N'empêche que je ne sais pas faire tomber de la neige...?

Au moment ou elle avait dis: faire tomber de la neige, la neige avait commencer à tomber !

: Bah ! ça doit être une coïncidence. Expliqua Lliane.

Les elfes annoncèrent qu'ils devait repartirent, mais Legolas proposa alors à Eldolas de rester avec eux.

: Eh bien... Pourquoi pas ? Haldir ! Appella le prince. Pourriez-vous prendre ma place ?

: Bien sûr !

Après avoir remercier Haldir, Eldolas se dirigea vers eux à cheval, rayonnant.

: Vous ne pouvez pas savoir...

: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! FALCONA, JE VAIS TE DETRUIRE !

Sursautant, les cinq hommes se retournèrent et ils ne purent se retenir de rire, même Gandalf. Jade venait de se recevoir une énorme boule de neige de Falcona sur la tête et ses long cheveux blond était presque entièrement recouvert de neige. Falcona, à moitié morte de rire, se réfugia derrière Eldolas en l'implorant :

: Pitié, prince de Mirkwood, protégez-moi de cette furie !

Amusé, il répondit :

: N'ayez crainte, je vous protégerais !

Jade venait à leur rencontre quand elle vit que Falcona avait trouvé un protecteur.

: Eh ! Ne te gêne pas !

Elle se tourna alors vers Legolas et se dirigea vers lui, un sourire charmeur au lèvre.

: Le grand prince Legolas de Mirkwood accepterait-il de combattre le champion de mon amie ici présente ?

Surprit par ce revirement de situation et un peu abrutit par le sourire éclatant de Jade, Legolas accepta avec un grand sourire. Il se plaça devant Jade mais Aragorn intervint, lui aussi amusé. Il sépara les frères en les sermonnant qu'ils ne devait pas se battre. Eldolas leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'il avait l'impression d'écouter sa mère, ce qui acheva Cassiopé et Lliane. Gimli ajouta :

: Nous ne risquerons pas de nous ennuyer !

: En effet Gimli, il y a peu de chance ! Approuva Gandalf.

: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! CASSIOPE, LLIANE, FALCONA VENER ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

La nuit commençait à tomber et les 9 compagnons se trouvaient dans une grotte que Lliane avait découvert. Cassiopé observait pensivement ses compagnons. Ils resemblaient à la communauté de l'anneau, mais avec quelques modification. Elle tourna la tête vers Aragorn qui tentait d'allumer un feu, mais plus le rôdeur s'acharnait, et moins il obtenait de resultats. Jade se dirigea vers lui en lui suggérant que le bois était peut-être trop humide. Pour vérifier, elle posa une main sur les morceau de bois... Et le bois s'enflamma. Poussant un cris, Jade fit un saut en arrière et tomba sur Legolas qui l'aida à se relever.

: Qui a t'il ? Demanda Gandalf.

: Je... J'ai posé ma main sur le bois, et tout s'est enflammer d'un coup !

: Vous ne pratiquer pas la magie par hasard ?

: Non...

: C'est étrange... J'en parlerai à Elrond quand je le verrai.

Puis Eldolas et Legolas distribuèrent du Lembas a la ronde, au grand désespoir de Gimli.

: Nous n'avons pas d'autre provision ? Gémit-il.

: Désolé maître nain, nous n'avons que ça !

Falcona se tourna vers Jade et lui demanda de lui passer un peu de chocolat. Le visage de Gimli s'illumina.

: Mais notre jeune amie semble avoir quelque provision !

: Désolé de vous decevoir (elle envoya un regard meurtrier à Falcona) mais vous ne pouver pas manger QUE du chocolat !

Puis elle se dirigea vers Daumara, occuper a chercher de l'herbe. Elle tira une couverture de sa sacoche et la jeta sur le dos de sa monture en conseillant aux autres de faire pareil. Une fois tous les chevaux (il y avait celui de Jade, Falcona, Cassiopé et Eldolas) et le repa avalé, la communauté établit des tours de garde. Aragorn commencerai avec Legolas, puis se serait au tour de Eldolas et Gandalf. Les quatres filles s'enroulèrent dans leurs capes et s'endormirent aussitôt. Aragorn et Legolas engagèrent la conversation:

: Ces filles sont étranges et sympathique à la fois. Commença le rôdeur.

: Oui, souvener-vous que Jade (autent les tutoyez) a enflammer le bois sans prononcer aucune formule magique.

: En effet. Mais j'aime bien les regarder s'amuser. Souviens-toi de la boule de neige !

: Comment oublier ! J'ai été encore plus amusé quand Falcona s'est réfugié dérière mon frère pour éviter de se faire massacrer et que Jade est venu vers moi pour me demander de l'affronter !

: Et quand après je suis venus pour vous séparer, j'ai crus que j'allais m'écrouler de rire !

: Comme la dit Gimli, nous ne risquerons pas de nous ennuyer !

La suite de la nuit se déroula sans incidant, et tous le monde put dormir tranquille.

Ce fut un hurlement de Jade qui réveilla le campement.

: FALCONAAAAAAAA ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ET TE JETER DU HAUT DE L'EVEREST !

Tous le monde se réveilla en sursaut pour voir Falcona courir dérrière son cheval. Mais Jade avait tellement froid qu'elle était incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Lliane s'inquiéta de l'état de son amie et lui demanda:

: Sa va ?

: Mis a part que je suis en bonne voie pour devenir une statue de glace, oui ça va.

Si Jade faisait de l'humour, c'est qu'elle allait plutôt bien. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous le monde était debout et Jade avait retrouver des couleurs, bien qu'elle continuait de lancer des regards meurtrier à Falcona. Mais bien vite, le problème des chevaux se posa. Soudain, croyant entendre quelque chose, Aragorn s'agenouilla et posa son oreille contre la pierre. Cassiopé demanda:

: Qu'es qu'il f...Mmmmmmm !

Aragorn lança un regaed reconnaisant à Lliane qui venait de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de Cassiopé et il se releva.

: Une troupe de chevaux arrive.

: Ce sont des cavaliers du Rohan.

De nouveau, tous le monde se retourna vers Jade.

" Raaaaaaaaaa ! Et une nouvelle claque mentale ! Snif, je suis vraiment nul..."

Il nurent pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car la troupe de cavalier était à présent autours d'eux.

: Que font deux elfes, un homme, un nain, un magicien et quatre femmes dans les terres du Rohan ?

: Nous nous dirigeons vers le chateau d'or de Rohan. Repondit Gandalf.

: Et vous avez réellement besoin de quatre femmes pour traverser le Rohan ?

Jade craquat, ne suportant plus Eomer.

: Et après ? On vous dérange peut-être ?

: Savez-vous au moin qui je suis ?

: Eomer, fils d'Eomund et Théodwin, vous avez une soeur se nomment Eowyn, vous avez 27 ans, vous mesurez environs 1m85, votre oncle est le roi du Rohan Théoden et vous avez été bannis par Grima Langue-de-serpent. Sa vous suffis ou je dois continuer ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! Quand pensez vous ? C'est simple, vous me laissez une petite review ! Même si c'est pour me faire des reproche, n'hésitez pas ! Comme ça, je sais ce que je dois changer ou pas et c'est stimulant. Le chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est parce-que je voulais mettre rapidement la suite. Gros bzou!

Pegase, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG ( viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive l'ABLPTEG!) grande admiratrice de Kaen almàriël, Miss Lup', Ithilwin, Le Saut de l'Ange, Kloona, Erika3 et Horsophile incurrable.


	5. En Rohan

**Chapitre 5: En Rohan**

Saluuuuuuut ! Youpi ! J'ai eu plus de review que d'habitude, alors je vais bosser le restant de mes vacances pour mettre le plus vite possible les chapitre suivant ! Réponse aux review :

**Kaen almàriël:** Ma Kaenounetteuh ! J'suis super contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plus ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Grooooooooos bzou !

**Dremy chan:** Youpiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai la preuve que je suis pas une hystérique ! Et merci du compliment pour mon chapitre 4, c'est vraiment gentil. Pis vi, Jade... C'est moua ! T'es la première à avoir trouver ! En fin je compte pas Kaen qui le savais depuis le début. Et j'ai effectivement un petit (bon d'accord un GROS) faible pour Legolas. Remarque, j'suis pas la seule...;)

**Ilyria:** Je ne prend pas du tout ta review comme un reproche, bien au contraire ! Les filles sont géniale ? Normal, c'est moi et mes amies ! Moi vantarde ? Naaaaaaaan vous croyez :)

**Yotma:** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrémement plaisir. Mais y aura pas que Grima qui va se faire clouer le bec! J'en dit pas plus !

**Zillah666:** Et une nouvelle lectriiiiiiiiiiiice ! Ze suis contente moua ! J'ai lu ta fic : PROJETE DANS POTC. Je t'ai laisser une review et j'ai hâte de lire la suite !

**Mathy:**Miiiiiiiiciiiiiiiiiiiii ! Comment ça, "mon ordi va rester calme " ? Tu dompte les ordi toi ? Yaaaaaaah trop cool !

Et a présent, le chapiiiiiiiiiiiitre :

: Mais que... Comment...

: Comment je sais tout ça ? Secret défense !

Les autres membres avait du mal à ne pas rire devant l'air hébéter de Eomer. Le voir se faire clouer le bec par une jeune fille d'a peine 20 ans était vraiment amusant. Jade ajouta:

: Pourriez-vous dire à vos soldats de relever leurs lances ? J'ai pas particulièrment envie de finir embrocher...

Les soldats relevèrent leurs lances sur un ordre de Eomer, puis celui-ci se tourna vers Gandalf :

: Pourrais-je vous aidez dans quelque domaine ?

: Auriez vous trois chevaux à nous prétez ?

: Certainement.

Des soldats amenèrent trois chevaux, mais Gimli refusa catégoriquement de monter seul sur une de ces grandes bêtes.

: Ridicule. Ricana Falcona. Depuis quand les chevaux mange-t-il les nains ?

: Ce n'est pas grave. Intervint Legolas. Gimli montera avec moi.

: Cela me convient Legolas.

: Bien, alors en route ! Eomer s'éloigna avec sa troupe de cavalier tandis que la communauter sautait en selle. Jade sur Daumara, Falcona sur Ténèbre, Cassiopé sur Forêt Vierge, Lliane sur Alnariel, Eldolas sur Pegasus, Legolas et Gimli sur Arod, Gandalf sur Gripoil et Aragorn sur Asufel. Falcona proposa:

: Une course, ça vous tente ?

: Et Gripoil, t'y a penser ? Répliqua Cassiopé.

: Et alors ? Le but c'est d'arriver le plus rapidement possible au château non ? Alors qu'es qu'on a a y perdre ?

: Mouais... Et vous autres, vous en pensez quoi ?

: Et bien... Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Eldolas.

: Yaaaaaaaaarck ! Au secours ! Même les elfes se laisse embobiner par Falcona !

Là, c'était Jade qui avait parler.

: Maieuh ! C'est même pas vrai ! Protesta Falcona.

: De toute façons, je vais vous battre !

: ALORS EN PLACE POUR LE DEPART ! Hurla Cassiopé.

: Cassiopé, Cassiopé, Cassiopé... Soupira Jade. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose...

: Ah oui ? Quoi quoi quoi ?

: SA SERT A RIEN DE CRIER QUAND LES PERSONNES CONCERNER SONT A MOINS D'UN METRE DE TOI !

Après une course sérer, les 9 compagnons approchaient du château. Les gardes ne savait que faire. 9 chevaux et cavaliers se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers les portes de la cité et il ne semblait pas prêt de s'arréter. En désespoir de cause, ils ouvrirent les portes de justesse pour laisser entrer les cavaliers. Puis il entendirent :

: JE SUIS DEUXIEME ! NANANANEUUUUUUUH !

Voici l'ordre d'arrivée: premier : Gandalf et Gripoil, deuxième : Jade et Daumara, troisième exquao : Falcona et Ténèbre et Cassiopé et Forêt Vierge et quatrième exquao: Aragorn Legolas Gimli et Eldolas sur Asufel, Arod et Pegasus.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'écurie ou ils laisèrent leurs chevaux puis ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Une fois en haut des marches, ils se soumèterrent à une fouille ranger. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer...

PAAAAAAAAF !

Un garde vola à côté d'eux et s'écrasa par terre. Ils se retournèrent et explosèrent de rire en comprenant se qui c'était passer. Jade venait de flanquer LA claque du siècle au garde qui avait voulut approfondirent la fouille. D'un air très digne et un grand sourire au lèvre elle pénétra d'en le château. Ses compagnons de route l'appréciait de plus en plus. Arriver devant Théoden et Grima, Jade, Falcona et Cassiopé se regardèrent. Elle allait mettre en route leur plan. Elle entendirent Grima commencer à dire:

: Votre arriver n'est guère apprécier Gan...

: Falcona ? Je vais avoir besoin de ta science sur les serpents. Coupa Jade.

: Bien sûr ! Et pourquoi ? Questionna Falcona, feignant d'être surprise.

: Vus que nous avons un magnifiiiiiiiiiique représentant de la classe reptilienne devant nos yeux ébahis, quel serpent est-ce ?

: Mmmmmmmm... Je dirai une vipère !

: Moi, un serpent à sonnette !

: Jeune arrogante, savez-vous à qui vous parlez ?

A cette question, Jade sourit largement et ses compagnons se retenaient à grand peine de rire. Grima sautait dans le piège à pied joint.

: Grima Langue-de-serpent, Vous n'avez pas de famille connus, vous êtes le conseiller de Théoden (Yark ! le pauvre...), vous avez 37 ans, vous mesurez environs 1m 75, Vous êtes fils unique et vous êtes à la botte du plus grrrrrrrand crétin de l'histoire après Sauron, j'ai nommé: Saroumane !

: Mais que...

: Garde ta langue fourchus dérièrre tes dents. Le coupa à nouveau Jade. Bon alors, voilà la suite du plan : Gandalf, vous éxorciser Théoden, Legolas Eldolas Aragorn Gimli, vous vous occupez des gardes et moi Falcona Lliane et Cassiopé, ont tabassent Le serpent à sonette !

A L'ATAAAAAAAAQUE !

Tous le mondes suivis le plan, et dix minutes plus tard, Théoden était de nouveau lui-même, les gardes était K.O et Grima était méconnaisable.

Aragorn, sur un ordre de Gandalf, agrippa la Vipère pour la jeter du haut des marches. Jade protesta.

: Est ! J'ai pas finis de le massacrer !

Elle allait s'élancer à la suite de Aragorn quand elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras et qu'on lui murmurait à l'oreille:

: Laisse... Tu lui a suffisament refait le portrait !

Elle se retourna et tombait nez-a-nez avec Legolas. Elle rougit légèrement mais elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de rejoindre ses trois autres amies. Legolas la regarda partirent puis il rejoint ses amis.

C'était le soir, et une fête se préparait dans le château pour fêter le retour de Théoden et la fuite de Grima.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voila ! Le chapitre est court, mais c'est parce-que je veux que le prochain chapitre soit entièrement consacrer à la fête et parce-que je voulais rapidement mettre la suite. Le chapitre 6 devrait arriver au plus tard Mardi !

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG (viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive cette association !), grande admiratrice de Kaen Almàriël, Miss Lup', Le Saut de l'Ange, Kloona, Erika3 et Horsophile incurrable.


	6. C'est la fête !

**Chapitre 6: C'est la fête !**

Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà le chapitre 6, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Oui je sais, il est en retard, j'suis impardonnable... Mais j'ai une excuse (bonne) ! Mardi, j'avais un cours d'équitation de 14 h00 à 15 h00 et donc je suis partit à 13 h25 et en plus, j'ai apris que je passait le Galop 1 ET 2. Ce qui me fait 80 réponse théorique à retenir plus l'éxamen pratique. Souaitez-moi bonne chance ! J'en aurrait besoin... Dans ce chapitre: Plus de romance, 1 clouage de bec par Jade, quelques coups bas par Jade et Lliane histoire de ce venger de Falcona et toujours de l'humour ! Mais avant, réponse review :

**Dremy chan:** Yipi ! T'es la première à m'avoir reviewer pour ce chapitre ! Kaen, tu t'es trouver une rivale...;) Tu reprend cette semaine ? Argh ! Pov' toi ! Moi, j'ai encore une semaine de vacance vu que je suis dans le Maine-et-Loire. C'est cool... Et pis ta soeur, elle a très mauvais gout ! Aragorn est pas mal, mais c'est pas un elfe, et les hommes et Tolkien disent que la beauter des elfes surpassent celle des hommes. T'a qua dirent ça à ta soeur, dit moi si ça a marcher ! Bonne lecture !

**Mathy:** Toi aussi, ton ordi s'arrête d'un coup ? Bienvenue au club ! Sauf que le mien a définitivement rendus l'âme... BOOOOOUUUUUH ! Comment ça, sa sert à rien de pleurer un ordi ? Bah j'le fait quand même ! Et puis tu n'est pas folle, je peux te l'assurer ! Et puis les parents... Quand leurs enfants rigole devant l'ordi, y ont jamais penser à leurs demander pourquoi ? Apparament non... Bonne lecture !

**Kaen almàriël:** Ma kaenanounetteuh !;) Marchi pour ta review ! D'slé, j'ai pas d'image de manga à te passer, je fais dans le cheval, la licorne et le pegase ! J'espère que tu aimera le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Et voici le chapitre :

: Ouah ! C'est ça nos robes ?

Les quatres filles avaient une chambre commune et Eowyn avait rapidement sympathiser avec elles. Elle venait également de leur apporter les robes qu'elles porterait au bal : Ils y avait une robe verte foncée, une robe bleu ciel, une robe bleu nuit et une robe pourpre. Eowyn rie devant l'air émerveiler de Cassiopé :

: Oui ! Sa vous étonne ?

: Ben... Assez...

: Mais attention Eowyn. Ajouta Jade. Je suis capable de te faire ravaler tes remarques !

: Ah oui ? Et comment ?

: Comme ça : Je suis capable te de dirent des tas de chose sur toi !

: Comme ?

: Tu es Eowyn, fille de Théodwyn et Eomund, tu a un frère nommer Eomer, tu mesure environs 1m75, tu a 24 ans et ton frère dirige actuellement une troupe de 2000 cavalier.

: ET PAF ! J'te l'avais dit !

: D'accord, tu a gagner ! Répondit Eowyn en éclatant de rire. Maintenant, habiller-vous ! Je vous attend à la porte.

Puis elle sortit. Les quatres fille se méttèrent d'accord sur les robes : Lliane prendrait la bleu nuit, Jade la bleu ciel, Falcona la verte foncée et Cassiopé la pourpre. Mais les quatres filles grimacèrent devant les corset. Falcona gémit :

: Ont est vraiment obliger ?

: Malheureusement oui. Soupira Lliane.

Elle se débarassèrent de leur vêtement de guérrière et elles s'aidèrent mutuellement à mettre leur corset. Jade eut alors une idée pour se venger de l'eau glacée que Falcona lui avait renverser sur la tête.

: Tu veux que je t'aide Falcona ?

: Oui s'il te plait !

Au moment de serrer les lacets, Jade tira de toute ses forces dessus, éttoufant à moitié Falcona.

: Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

: Vengeance ! Alllez, je vais te les désserer.

5 minutes après, elles étaient prête. Pour la coifure, elles avaient simplement laisser leurs cheveux libres. Elles sortirent et purent voir que Eowyn c'était également changer, elle portait une robe d'un beige tirant sur le blanc. Elle sourit.

: Vous êtes toutes les quatres splendide !

: Merci ! Répondit Lliane. Tu es magnifique aussi.

: Ouais, Jade va pouvoir séduire Legolas en un tour de main ! Rigola Falcona.

: Maieuh ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répliqua Jade, rougissante.

: Arrête, ont a bien vuent comment vous vous regardiez !

: Tu crois que j'ai une chance alors ?

: Bien sûr !

: Alors tente la tienne pour Eldolas !

: HEIN ?

: Quand tu le regarde, c'est limite si tu bave pas !

Eowyn Lliane et Cassiopé étaient morte de rire en écoutant la conversation des deux amies. Mais une voix les coupas :

: Ont peut se joindre à votre hilarité ?

Les filles se retournèrent d'un bloc et virent Legolas Aragorn Gimli et Eldolas. Cassiopé répondit :

: Nan !

: Et pourquoi ? Interroga Aragorn, un sourcil lever.

Les cinq pseudo-guérrière se regardèrent, ayant la même idée.

: Pour... SA !

Et elles se jetèrent sur les quatres hommes en les chatouillant. Ils explosèrent de rire, alertant Gandalf qui se retrouva prit dans la bataille. Cassiopé se chargeait de Gandalf, Lliane de Gimli, Eowyn de Aragorn, Jade de Legolas (remarque, vous vous en doutiez) et Falcona de Eldolas (la aussi, vous le deviniez...). Après une lutte acharnée, les cinq se rendirent. Le problème, c'est que à présent, ils n'étaient plus présentable. Les dix compagnons se changèrent rapidement et il n'arrivèrent qu'avec 1h 30 de retards. Théoden soupira de soulagement en les voyent arriver. Ils leur demanda pourquoi il étaient autant en retard.

: Nous avons été lachement attaquer par nos compagnes de voyage ainsi que par Eowyn. expliqua Aragorn en faisant une grimace.

: C'est pas vrai ! Répliquèrent les concernée, provoquant les rires des convives.

: Je confirme, continua Legolas,en grand sourire au lèvres, que nous avons été attaquer sauvagement et cruellement sans aucune chance de salut ni d'aide.

: Ben voyons ! Les grrrrrrrand guerrier sont même pas fichuent de résister à une pauvre petite attaque de chatouille lancer par cinq jeune fille parfaitement innocente ? Rigola Jade.

: Innocente n'est pas vraiment le mots qui vous conviennent. Retorqua Gimli se qui fit augmenter les rires.

Après le diner (ou Jade en profita pour envoyez à Théoden ses infos personelle) le bal démarat. Legolas et Eldolas n'osait pas inviter Jade et Falcona, se qui d'éclenchait les taquineris de Gimli et Aragorn. Les deux frères n'écoutèrent pas Aragorn et Gimli jusqu'au moment ou Gimli ricana que les elfes n'avaient aucun courage. Ni une ni deux, les deux elfes invitèrent imédiatement les deux jeune filles, à la plus grande confusion de ces dernières. Falcona fit un clin d'oeil à Jade quand Eldolas commença la dance et Jade le lui rendit quand Legolas commença également. Elle sourit à Legolas.

: Apparament, tu m'a pardonner pour l'attaque de tout à l'heure.

: Effectivement, mais j'aurais ma vengeance.

: C'est bizarre, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ta vengeance sera pas terrible ? Rigola Jade.

: C'est une question sur lequel il serait judicieux de se pencher.

: Hirk ! Ne parle pas comme ça, j'ai pas envie de finir à parler anglais pour que tu retrouve ton langage habituelle.

: Et c'est quoi mon langage habituelle ?

: Quand tu me parle comme à une amie.

: Et pourquoi moi, j'ai l'impression que tu voudrais que ça change ? Continua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

: Mais ! Tous le monde si met ou quoi ?

: Pardon ?

: Heu...

Elle baissa la tête, rougissante. Elle n'osait pas avouer ses sentiments à Legolas... De son côté, Legolas avait compris qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, comme lui pour elle... Doucement, il lui releva la tête. Ne comprenant pas, elle le regarda et croisa son regard ou elle vit de l'amour. Elle regarda Legolas, n'osant y croire. Il sourit et il l'embrassa. Ils durent se séparer à la fin de la danse. Jade était encore sonner, mais également folle de joie. Elle rejoint Cassiopé, Lliane et Eowyn en même temps que Falcona et elle vit que cette dernière avait un grand sourire au lèvre, comme elle. Cassiopé demanda, curieuse :

: Alors ?

: Eldolas m'a embrasser. Répondit Falcona, un sourire béat au lèvre et le regard perdu dans le vague.

: Legolas m'a embrasser. Répondit Jade, la même expression que Falcona coller au visage.

: Kiaaaaaa ! La chance !

: Minute ! Tu t'aproche pas de Legolas !

: Ni d'Eldolas !

Et elle ajoutèrent en même temps :

: C'est territoire surveillé, chasse garder, propriété privée !

: Maieuh ! Pourquoi vous êtes méchanteuh ! J'vais le dire à ma soeureuh !

: Cassiopé, ta soeur est plus petite que toi !

: Ah oui, c'est vrai...

: Cas désespéré en vue... Soupira Jade, provoquant les rires de ces amies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! Enfin de la romance ! Attendez de voir les réaction respective de Aragorn et Gimli, sans oublier Gandalf. Bonne semaine ! Je compatis pour ceux qui ont repris les cours, bonne chance !;)

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG (viiiiiiiiiiivi cette associationde lmutage contre les prof !), grande admiratrice de Kaen Almàriël, Miss Lup', Le Saut de l'Ange, Kloona, Yotma, Erika3 et Horsophile incurrable.


	7. Le pouvoir du feu

**Chapitre 7: Le pouvoir du feu**

Kikoo à tous ! A présent, on entre dans une partie que j'avais très peu abordée, la découverte des pouvoirs de Jade, Lliane, Falcona et Cassiopé. Mais avant ça, réponse au review :

**Dremy chan :** Ma chouchouteuh ! J'vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant, tu veux bien ? Mais au fait, comment ça se fait que j'ai eu 5 fois la même review ? Je l'ai ai adorer toutes les 5, même si c'était les même. Pour ta soeur, je vais réfléchir à quelque réplique bien vicieuse que tu pourra lui envoyer. En attendant, t'a qua lui dire que Legolas, et de 1 il est pas décoloré, et de 2, Aragorn est qu'un nécrophile ! Bonne lecture !

**Yotma:** Yaouh ! Tu m'a reviewer ! Je t'ai laisser une review pour jeu de rôle. J'était écrouler de rire du début à la fin, et j'ai hâte de lire le chapitre 25 ! J'ai lu Lysbeth aussi, mais j'arrive pas à laisser une review, mon ordi bug à chaque fois, GRRRRRRR ! Alors je vais t'en laisser une ici: Lysbeth est vraiment une fic génial ! C'est interréssant (GRRRR je déteste ce mot, j'y suis alergique) de suivre le parcours de Lysbeth depuis qu'elle a 4 ans (et demi, je sais) jusqu'a ses 19 ans. J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Maintenant, place au chapitre :

La fête avait été une réussite. Tous le monde avaient été ravis de la soirée passer, mais aller savoir pourquoi, Legolas et Eldolas n'ont pas apprécié du tout les réactions de Aragorn et Gimli à la fin de la danse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO FLASH BACK

Ravis, Legolas rejoignit ses deux amis en même temps que Eldolas. Aragorn leva la tête.

: Alors ?

: J'ai vaincu ma peur, et je l'ai embrasser. Répondirent les deux frères.

: J'ai gagner Gimli !

: Pardon ? Demanda Legolas, légèrement perdus (tu m'étonne...).

: Gimli et moi avont fait un paris, moi j'ai parié que vous les embrasseriez et Gimli le contraire.

: KWOA !

D'un regard entendus, Legolas attrapa Gimli et le jeta sur son épaule tel un sac de patate et Eldolas, plus fort, captura Aragorn et imita son frère. Devant les convives mort de rire, les deux elfes jetèrent leur fardeau dans la fontaine qui se trouvait dans la pièce et au passage en profitèrent pour faucher Ganfalf et l'envoyer rejoindre Gimli et Aragorn, puis ils foncèrent se réfugier près des cinq folles qui les protégèrent en menaçant les trois hommes furieux de les chatouiller jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Mater, les trois fauves (accesoirement Aragorn Gimli et Gandalf) détalèrent sans demander leur reste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO FIN DU FLASH BACK

La fête s'étant finis tard, tout le monde dormait jusqu'a ce qu'un hurlement déchira le silence :

: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Se réveillant en sursaut, les cinqs guerrier s'habillèrent et se précipitèrent dans la chambre des filles et virent Cassiopé qui tentait désespérément de faire tair Falcona et Lliane et Eowyn qui se bouchait les oreilles en grimaçant. Cassiopé finit par clouer le bec à Falcona en lui envoyant une claque magistral.

: Mais pourquoi hurle-tu Falcona ? Questionna Eldolas en prenant Falcona dans ses bras.

: Il... Il y avait un dragon à la fenêtre, et il a emmener Jade.

: KWOA ? Cria Legolas, achevant de rendre sourde Lliane et Eowyn.

: Legolas, baisse ta voix d'un cran par pitié ! Gémit Lliane.

Mais Legolas était déjà sortit, suivit de prêt par ses compagnons et les filles qui s'étaient habiller en quatrième vitesse (en vêtement de guerrière évidamment, ça fait nouille de combatre un dragon en robe) En sortant du palais, ils entendirent des hurlement térrifié. Legolas fonça vers la porte de la cité et demanda à un garde se qui ce passait.

: Un grand dragon se trouve à l'extérieur de la cité avec une jeune fille.

Ni une ni deux, le garde vit 9 compagnons bavant de rage passer les portes. En arrivant dans la plaines il virent le dragon (pour ceux qui conaissent Zelda, c'est Volcania, le dragon, pour les autres,je vous le décrit) : Il était long d'au moins 10 mètre et n'avait pas d'aile, il ressemblait à un serpent et avait des écailles rouge et le ventre blanc, sa tête était protéger par une sorte de casque en os gris avec deux cornes recourber à l'arrière, il semblait avoir des cheveux constitué de flamme, il avait deux bras terminé par trois redoutable griffe et deux yeux jaune avec des pupille ressemblant à celles d'un chat. Ils allèrent l'attaquer quand un cris les stoppa.

: NON ! LAISSER-LE !

Surpris, la communauté se retourna et virent Jade qui courrait vers eux. Elles s'arréta devant Legolas qui la prit dans ses bras, infinimment soulager. Les autres était complétemment paumer et ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Ce fut Gandalf qui demanda :

: Heu... Jade ? Tu pourrais nous expliquer ?

Se libérant de l'étreinte de Legolas et un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle expliqua :

: J'ai des pouvoirs magique ! Je contrôle le feu, et le dragon que vous voyez est le serviteur du feu, donc il m'obéit mais il n'est pas violent du tout sauf quand on veut me faire du mal. Il s'appelle Volcania.

: HEIN ? (Gandalf Gimli et Aragorn)

: PARDON ? (Legolas et Eldolas)

: KWOA ? (Eowyn Lliane Falcona et Cassiopé)

: Et oui ! C'est génial !

Le pauvre cerveau de Falcona refusait toujours d'assimiler l'information.

: Mais... Mais... Mais...

: Oh, une chèvre. Eldolas vous êtes aimer d'une chèvre.

: T'es morte Jade.

: VOLCANIA !

Le dragon se posta immédiatement devant sa maitresse en montrant ses dents pointus.

: Tu disais ?

: Heu... Rien.

Les autres était écrouler de rire sauf Gandalf qui se dirigea vers Jade.

: Comment a tu su que tu avait des pouvoir ?

: Volcania est venus à la fénêtre et m'a réveiller. Au début, j'ai voulu crier, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal parce-que j'était l'élue du feu. Je me suis habiller et il m'a demander de monter sur son dos pour que je puisse aller dans la plaine et qu'il m'apprenne à controler mes pouvoirs et Falcona s'est réveiller et Volcania à filer parce-qu'il a l'ouïe fine et que les hurlement de Falcona l'aurait rendus à moitié sourd.

: Il est pas le seul... Grogna Lliane.

: Alors en attendant, il m'a expliquer comment contrôler le feu et comment faire pour que mon pouvoir m'obéisse. Regardez !

Elle tendit son bras, paume vers le ciel et elle fit apparaitre un petit oiseau entièrement constituer de flamme puis l'oiseau s'envola et disparut dans une gerbe de flamme. Puis Jade se tourna vers les autres en souriant.

: Alors ?

: C'est très beau meleth nin. Souri Legolas.

: Merci Legolas. Et vous autres ?

: Impressionnant. (Gandalf)

: Magnifique. (Aragorn Gimli et Eldolas)

: Superbe. (Lliane)

: Super beau. (Falcona Cassiopé et Eowyn)

: Merci, merci. Répondit Jade qui fit une révérence, faisant sourire les autres.

Puis ils entendirent un attroupement et des chevaux arriver vers eux.

: Heu... Jade ? Va falloir expliquer pour Volcania, la moitié de l'armée se rameute par ici. Grimaça Cassiopé.

: Bonne idée. Volcania ? Tu peux me prendre sur ton dos que j'aille expliquer à l'armée.

Le dragon se baissa (A défaut d'aile, il lévite et peut voler très haut) et Jade se mit derrière les cornes en attrapant la chevelure enflammer et se dirigea vers l'armée en criant :

: STOP !

Surpris, Eomer intimma l'ordre de ne pas toucher le dragon.

: Volcania ne ferat jamais de mal à personne sauf si on m'attaque. Expliqua la jeune fille. Alors ne lui faite rien s'il vous plait, en temps de guerre il pourra même combattre à vos côtés.

: Mais comment un dragon peut-il vous obéir ? Demanda un soldat.

: Je contrôle le feu. Je suis magicienne.

: Très bien, vus que votre dragon à l'air innofencife(D'slé des fautes), nous vous laissons, nous devons prevenir la populations que le dragon vous appartient. Répondit Eomer.

Satisfaite, Jade retourna vers son groupes et demanda si ils y avait des volontaire pour une petite balade à dos de dragon. Falcona ayant peur du feu, elle déclina l'offre mais Cassiopé accepta avec joie ainsi que Legolas Gandalf et Aragorn mais les autres déclinèrent l'offre. Après une bonne heures de looping, de chandelle et de chute libre, ils retournèrent voir Théoden pour le déjeuner. En voyant les airs réjouis de ceux qui était monter sur Volcania, il demanda pourquoi ils avaient l'air ravis et si le dragon était mort. Les compagnons expliquèrent le pourquoi du comment au roi qui se réjouit d'avoir deux nouveau allié très puissant. Le feu étant un élément très dangereux, Jade et Volcania feraient sans aucun doute de grands ravages dans les armées ennemis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voila. Vous savez pourquoi Jade à enflammer le bois en posant simplement en posant la main dessus. Les trois prochain chapitres arriveront vite, c'est pourquoi ce chapitre-ci est plutôt court. Vous allez découvrir dans les trois prochain chapitres qui aurra quel pouvoirs. En passant... J'AI EU MES DEUX GALOPS ! Après seulement 7 mois de pratique, j'ai mes deux premier Galops d'un coup, je suis trop trop trop contente ! Kaen, je te soutiens à font pour la rentrer ainsi que tous les élèves de zone A.

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG (Tous pour l'ABLPTEG :)) grande admiratrice de Kaen Almàriël, Yotma, Miss Lup', Le Saut de l'Ange, Kloona, Erika3 et Horsophile incurrable.


	8. Le pouvoir de l'eau

**Chapitre 8: Le pouvoir de l'eau**

Kikoo tous le monde ! En raison de la rentrée des classes, je ne mettrais pas les réponses aux review dans ce chapitre (fait exeptionelle) mais je remercie chaleureusement (attention, ça brûle !) :** Kaen almàriël, erika et Dremy chan, Sln et Gothic **pour les review qu'elles et il m'ont laisser. Bonne lecture :

: Jade, tu peux faire quoi avec ton pouvoir ? Questionna Falcona.

: Mmmm... Réfléchie la concernée, je suis insensible au feu, je peux stopper toute forme de flamme, je contrôle toutes créatures ayant un rapport avec le feu (exemple : un Balrog) je peux faire prendre n'importe quelle forme aux flammes et je peux envoyer du feu dans un rayon de 20 mètres.

: Ouah ! Souffla Cassiopé, impressionner. J'aimerai avoir de tels pouvoirs...

: Moi aussi... Soupira Falcona.

De son côté, Jade se posait des questions vis à vis de Falcona. Quand la jeune fille passait près de son amie, elle avait une drôle d'impression. Elle se demanda si la jeune fille n'avait pas elle aussi des pouvoirs. Pour en être sûr, elle décida de tenter une expérience.

: Falcona ?

: Mouis ?

: Tu te souviens quand ont croyaient que c'était toi qui avait fait tomber la neige ?

: Oui, et ?

: Et bien je me demande si justement, ce serait toi qui a fait tomber cette neige.

: KWOA ?

: Hirk ! Ne cris pas. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai tendance à mieux percer les sons. Peut-être un effet secondaire de mon pouvoir…

: Mais comment tu peux en être sûr ?

: De quoi ? Des effets secondaires ?

: Heu… Non, de mon pouvoir.

: Oups ! Désolé ! Eh bien c'est parce qu'a chaque fois que je passe près de toi, j'ai une drôle d'impression. Viens, on va près du lac qui est dans la plaine.

: Mais il est gelé !

: Falcona, tu est stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

: Hein ?

: ANDOUILLE ! JE CONTRÔLE LE FEU !

: Heu… Et ?

: Mais c'est pas vrai ! On l'a lobotomisée c'est pas possible…

: Je sais que tu contrôle le feu, mais je comprend pas à quoi peux servir du feu pour un lac gelé…

: Mais, mais… POUR LE DECONGELER PAUVRE NOUILLE !

: Aaaaaaaaaaah !

: Pire que Cassiopé… Grogna Jade. Viens, ont vas cherchée les autres.

Une fois les 11 compagnons (n'oublier pas Eowyn, elle a rejoint cette bande de cinglé…) hors de la cité et près du lac, Jade leurs ordonna de bien regarder comment elle faisait, au cas où certains d'entre eux avait des pouvoirs similaires aux siens. Elle se concentra sur l'étendu gelée en pensant très fort : « décongèle-toi… »

Immédiatement, la glace commença à fondre dans un nuage de fumée. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut à un elfe pour tirer une flèche, le lac avait repris ses belles couleurs bleues. Falcona questionna :

: Heu… Et maintenant ?

Au même moment, quelque chose provoque des remous sur le lac. Ils reculèrent précipitamment et les « quelques chose » surgirent hors de l'eau. Ils restèrent bouche-bés. Ils sagissaitent de six chevaux mi-poissons mi-chevaux. Ils étaient exactement comme des chevaux mais ils avaient deux longues nageoires semblable à des ailes sûr le dos. Le plus grand des chevaux se rapprocha de Falcona qui était protégée par Eldolas. Il lui dit dans une langue étrange que néanmoins Jade, Falcona, Cassiopé et Lliane comprirent :

: _Salut à toi élue de l'eau, mon nom est écume et je suis moi et mes semblables les serviteurs de l'eau. Tu t'es éveillé à ton pouvoir par l'élue du feu qui t'a emmenée ici. Moi et mes amis te seront toujours fidèle et dévoués. A présent, prend ce pendentif et met-le._

Un pendentif ressemblant à celui des elfes mais bleu apparut. Jade avait reçue le même de Volcania mais le siens était rouge. Suivant l'ordre, la jeune fille le passa autour de son coup et une lumière bleue apparut autour d'elle. Une fois la lumière disparut, Falcona comprit avec joie qu'elle pouvait désormais contrôler ses pouvoirs à sa guise. Les chevaux retournèrent dans l'eau et écume lui expliqua que pour les appeler, il suffisait de crier son nom. La compagnie mit environs une vingtaine de seconde avant de réagir. Ce fut Jade qui réveilla tout le monde d'une manière très efficace :

: FALCONA LLIANE CASSIOPE GANDALF LEGOLAS EOWYN ELDOLAS ARAGORN GIMLI ON SE REVEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLE !

Sursautant violemment, ses compagnons se jetèrent tous sur elles avec la ferme intention de lui faire goûter aux joies d'une baignade forcée dans le lac. Aragorn l'attrapa et la jeta joyeusement dans l'eau glaciale. Mais à la grande surprise de tous sauf de la concernée, Jade resta sur l'eau sans s'enfoncer. Elle leurs conseilla de venir la rejoindre car c'était amusant de resté sur l'eau sans tomber. Soupçonnant quelque chose, les quatre filles laissèrent les garçons passer devant. Et grand bien leur prit. Jade avait _oublier_ de préciser quelle ne s'enfonçait pas dans l'eau à cause de sa faculté à contrôler le feu. Résultat : Les cinq hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'eau jusqu'au coup devant Jade et ses amie qui étaient morte de rire. Sortant de l'eau et grognant des menaces de mort les cinq compagnons étaient à moitié congelés. Prise de pitié, Jade les réchauffa et se fut dans la bonne humeur que tous rentrèrent au château.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ (Voilà ma nouvelle manière de séparer les textes, vous en penser quoi ?)

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : _Le pouvoir de l'air_ et j'espère le finir avant la fin du pont actuelle. A bientôt !

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG (je donnerais les explications pour ces abréviations dans le prochain chap') grande admiratrice de Kaen Almàriël, Yotma, Sln, Erika3, Miss Lup', Le Saut de l'Ange, Kloona et Horsophile incurrable.


	9. Le pouvoir de l'air

**Chapitre 9: Le pouvoir de l'air**

Bonjour bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant, comme d'habitude, réponse aux reviews :

**Dremy chan:** Ma chouchouteuh ! Merci pour tes félicitations ! Snif, dommage que tu doive partir, mais tu vas sans doute bien t'amusée là-bas, et quand tu reviendras, y aura sans doute un nouveau chap' ! Pour tes messages, va falloir faire attention, Saroumane et Sauron sont déjà à l'oeuvre alors que j'ai même pô parler d'eux... Méfiance ! Je suis désolé pour le chat de ton amie, moi aussi mon chat est mort il y a 2 ans et il me manque toujours… Mais c'est la vie ! Bonne lecture !

**Kaen almàriël:** Ma kaenounette ! Argh ! T'as un brevet blanc ? Pov' toi ! VIVE L'ABLPTEG ! Pour veux qui ne savais pas, ça veux dire : A Bas Les Profs, Tous En Grève ! Y a des volontaire ? Bonne lecture !

**Isilriel :** Salut à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Ze suis conteeeeeeeeente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci infiniment pour tes compliments, ça ma fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai lu ta fic, et je l'a trouve très drôle et je l'aime bien. Je t'ai laissé une review et j'ai hâte de lire la suite !

Comme promis, voici les noms complets des abréviations que je mets à la fin de chaque chapitre :

ASDCJZ : Association Sportive Du Collège Jean Zay

FFE : Fédération Française d'Equitation

NGM : Nouvelle Génération des Maraudeurs

ABLPTEG : A Bas Les Profs, Tous En Grève !

Si vous êtes intéressé par une de ces associations, dite-le moi dans une review ou un e-mail ! Au fait, j'ai quelque projet en cours actuellement : Une nouvelle fiction SDA qui s'intitulera : _Albrakan le_ _rôdeur_ et qui, comme son nom l'indique, racontera l'histoire d'un jeune rôdeur cherchant à prouver à ses amis qu'il peut être aussi performant qu'eux car Albrakan n'est pas un rôdeur de naissance mais il a été adopter après que ses parents est été massacré par des orques lorsqu'il était jeune. Egalement en cours : Une fiction Golden Sun (pour ceux qui connaisse) et qui retracera l'histoire du jeu Golden sun.

Chapitre number nine :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: Falcona, ARRÊTE de sauter partout, ça m'énerve !

: Mais Lliane, je contrôle l'eau ! C'est génial !

: Et ? Quand Jade a découvert quelle contrôlait le feu, elle à pas sauter partout comme une dégénérée (beaucoup de é, vous avez vu ? Aïx ! OK, je me tais…) !

Falcona n'arrêtait pas de sautiller autour du groupe depuis la discutions avec écume. Seul Eldolas appréciait cela. Au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait la personnalité de Falcona, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Falcona avait de nombreuse facette de personnalité : Douce et tendre avec lui, combative et agressive dans les combat ou encore espiègle et malicieuse dans les mauvais coup, tout le groupe l'appréciait. Mais actuellement, sur les 11 compagnons 9 souhaitait faire taire Falcona. Pendant un instant, Jade songea à appeler Volcania mais elle y renonça, sachant qu'il y aurait des dégâts. Legolas passa son bras autour de la taille de Jade et l'attira à lui pour la calmer. Poussant un soupir, Jade se laissa faire et se détendit au contact de Legolas.

: Legolas, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour faire taire cette excitée ?

: Pas actuellement, mais j'y travaille !

: Fais vite alors, je vais craquer dans moins de 5 minutes !

: Courage, nous arrivons au château.

: Merci Eru d'avoir entendu mon appel !

: Quel appel ?

: J'ai supplié Eru de qu'ont arrive vite au château.

Souriant, le groupe pénétra dans la cité et en descendant les escaliers…

: Cassiopé !

: Quoi ?

: Attention à la…

BIM BAM BOUM PAF AIEUH !

: ...marche

Cassiopé venait de rater une marche de manière particulièrement spectaculaire. Elle avait rater la marche puis elle était tomber sur un garde qui tomba sur un autre garde et ainsi de suite. Ce relevant en gémissant, Cassiopé rejoignit ses amis d'une démarche incertaine. Elle maudit sa maladresse quand elle sentit un souffle de vent qui semblait l'aider à tenir debout. Intriguer par le changement soudain de la démarche de leur camarade, les 10 compagnons (j'adore cette expressions ! Aïx ! Ça va ça va j'me tais…J) rejoignirent Cassiopé en lui demandant si elle allait bien.

: Je vais bien… Mais c'est bizarre, y a eu un souffle de vent et on aurait dit qu'il voulait m'aider à marcher…

: Tu as peut-être aussi des pouvoirs. Suggéra Aragorn.

: KWOA ?

: Argh ! Arrête de crier Cassiopé ! Tu martyrises mes oreilles… Gémit Jade.

: Il y a un moyen simple pour vérifier si elle a des pouvoirs. Intervint Falcona. Jade a dit que quand elle passait près de moi, elle avait une drôle d'impression et ont a découvert que je contrôlais l'eau. Alors si Jade a à nouveau cette impression, alors ont saura que Cassiopé a des pouvoirs.

: Super ! Tu viens Jade ?

Etant de mauvaise humeur après que Cassiopé est hurlé, Jade répliqua sèchement :

: Je ne suis pas un détecteur de pouvoirs, c'est clair ?

: J'ai jamais dit ça. Répliqua Cassiopé

: Pour ton information, tu as des pouvoirs. Voilà, z'êtes contents ?

: YAOUH ! J'AI DES POUVOIRS, J'AI DES POUVOIRS, J'AI DES POU…

: SILENCE ! Hurla Jade, folle de rage.

Elle se retenait à grand peine d'envoyer une bonne gerbe de flamme à Cassiopé. Les hurlement de cette dernière la faisait énormément souffrir sans quelle comprenne pourquoi.

: Vous ne comprenez pas, Continua Jade, sa voix tremblant légèrement, que quand vous criez, c'est comme si on m'enfonçait des couteaux dans ma tête ?

: C'est valable pour nous aussi. Ajoutèrent les deux elfes.

: J'ai très mal aux oreilles, alors arrête de hurler Cassiopé s'il te plait. Implora Jade

Mais sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, la mâchoire de Cassiopé se trouvait bien près du sol.

: Jade…

: Oui ?

: Tes oreilles…

: Quoi mes oreilles ?

: Elles… Elles sont pointues !

: Tu te crois drôle ?

: Je te jure ! Vérifie !

Lentement, Jade porta la main à ses oreilles et…

: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'AI LES OREILLES POINTUES ! Hurla cette dernière, forçant ses compagnons à se boucher les oreilles.

: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! MOI AUSSI ! Cria alors Falcona.

Après dix seconde de cris, les deux jeunes filles n'en croyait toujours pas leur sens (j'peux pas dire leurs yeux, elles peuvent pas voir leurs oreilles alors j'ai mis leur sens pour le sens du toucher). Entre temps, les deux filles avaient rameuté la moitié de la cité avec leurs hurlements

: Mais… Mais comment ? Questionna Falcona.

: _Vous êtes les élues, et les élues deviennent des elfes après leurs maîtrise de pouvoir._

Se retournant dans un parfait accort, la communauté vit un aigle gigantesque se poser devant eux.

:_ Je suis Gwaihir, le roi des aigles géant et serviteur de l'élue de l'air. Je vous promets de vous être toujours loyal et fidèle. _Promit-il devant Cassiopé._ Prend ce pendentif et devient ainsi une élue à part entière._

Un pendentif comme celui de Jade et Falcona apparut sauf qu'il était beige. Suivant l'ordre, elle le mit et elle remercia l'aigle qui s'envola. 5 seconde chrono après l'envol de l'aigle, Cassiopé hurla de joie pour le plus grand malheur des détenteurs d'oreille pointue : Jade Falcona Legolas et Eldolas qui d'ailleurs se jetèrent sur la sirène d'alarme alias Cassiopé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilaaaaa ! Le prochain chapitre sera : _le pouvoir de la terre_ et se sera au tour de Lliane de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Et puis aussi… Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease ! ;)

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG, grande admiratrice de Kaen almàriël, Yotma, Miss Lup', Séléné, Erika3, Le Saut de l'Ange, Isilriel, Kloona et Horsophile incurable.


	10. Le pouvoir de la terre

**Chapitre 10 : Le pouvoir de la terre**

Bonjour ! Et me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Dernière partie d'ailleurs de la découverte des pouvoirs de nos quatre cinglée… ;) Mais avant, REVIEW :

**Isilriel :** Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Tes review me font extrêmement plaisir ! Et puis je redis que t'as fic est très bien !¤enfonce un peu plus le clous¤ très très très bien même ! Fais vite la suite pleaaaaaaaaase :) Et pis oui, ma bio est à jour j'ai bien 12 ans ! J'en aurai 13 le 20 août. J'ai le temps… ;)

**Dremy chan :** Ma chouchouteuh ! Ton idée est géniale, je prends ! L'apparition de la folle number 5 est dans ce chapitre. Si t'as d'autre idée tordus dans le genre, dis-le moi ! Et pis Sauron et son lèche-botte, y vont faire une tête de 30 Km quand ils vont savoir qui ils vont affronter : Cinq folles toutes plus tordus les une que les autres ! Va y avoir du sport…

**Yotma :** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Pour l'avant chute… J'VOUS JURE VOTRE HONNEUR, J'SUIS INNOCENTE ! Heuuuuuu… Excusez moi, un moment d'égarement, non, j'ignorais que tu avais un passage similaire dans une de tes fics. L'amie sur laquelle je m'inspire pour Cassiopé souhaitait que son perso soit assez maladroite alors c'est pour ça que j'ai inclus ce passage. Voilà ! A propos, je suis (du verbe suivre) tes fics et j'ai hâte de lire un nouveau chapitre d'une de tes fics ! Bonne lecture !

**Kaen almàriël :** Ma kaenounette ! Je te remercie des messages que tu me laisses sur ton forum (aller le voir d'ailleurs ! Je mettrais l'adresse dans ma bio) et je suis contente que tu aime ma fic ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: Cassiopé, siffla Jade, tu hurle encore une fois et je te transforme en brochette !

: Et en prime, continua Falcona, On t'hurle dans les oreilles vues que tu les as pointues maintenant. C'est clair ?

Cassiopé acquiesça (Un chtit clin d'œil à Miss Lup' !) vigoureusement et rejoignit ses compagnons sous l'œil amusé de ceux-ci. Lliane semblait un peu triste et Cassiopé lui demanda pourquoi.

: Et bien vous avez toute les trois des pouvoirs et du groupe que nous formons, je suis la seule qui n'en a pas.

: Tssss… Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas vérifier si tu en avais aussi ? Répondit Jade, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus.

: HEIN ? S'écria Lliane. Heu pardon… Se reprit-elle en voyant ses amis grimacer de douleur.

: J'ai vérifié au cas où et…

: Et quoi ?

: Heu… Voyons… Il y a un o dans cette réponse…

: Jaaaaaaaaaaaade !

: Et il y a trois lettres dans cette réponse…

: T'es sadique quand tu t'y met ! Rigolas Falcona.

: Et cette réponse c'est…

: Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

: OUI !

: Yaouh ! Moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs ! Mais quand est que je les aurais ?

: Sais pas…

: Tu m'éclaire beaucoup Jade !

: Je sais, c'est dans ma nature d'éclairer les gens ! Plaisanta cette dernière.

Les 11 compagnons qui riaient à gorge d'éployer entendirent alors des exclamations et des cris. Se dirigeant vers la source du problème, ils virent que des gardes tenaient une jeune fille qui se débattait comme un beau diable. L'inconnue avait de longs cheveux argentés, des yeux vert foncé et elle était vêtue d'une tenue de guerrière grise. Gandalf s'interposa.

: Que se passe-t-il gardes ?

: Nous avons capturé la fille de Saroumane.

: HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ? Meugla la foule et les 11 amis en parfaite harmonie.

: Oui, sa fille.

: C'est pas une fierté si vous voulez mon avis, grogna la concernée.

Là, ce fut la surprise générale. Gandalf la questionna sur ses origines.

: Je me suis enfuie de l'Isengard pour échapper à mon imbécile, dégénéré, crétin et complètement stupide de père.

: Saroumane est donc bien votre père ! S'exclama le magicien.

: Crier le encore plus fort aussi ! Que toute la Terre du Milieu soit au courant !

: Vous n'aimez pas votre père ?

: C'est pas mon père, c'est que mon géniteur. Je n'aime pas Sauron et je préfère le bien. D'ailleurs, je pratique essentiellement la magie blanche.

: Je vois que vous ne mentez pas. Gardes, relacher-la.

: Mais Gandalf… Tenta de s'interposer un garde.

: Suffit ! Je la prends avec moi.

: OOOUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS ! Hurlèrent les quatre folles. L'idée d'avoir une nouvelle amie ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

: Heu… Jade ?

: Oui Aragorn ?

: Evite de crier, tu risque de faire venir…

Trop tard, le dragon était au dessus de la foule.

: … Volcania.

La population n'étant pas particulièrement rassurée par l'apparition du dragon, Jade décida de le renvoyer. Elle se mit à parler dans l'étrange langue que parlais également Gwaihir et Ecume.

: _Tu peux partir Volcania, il n'y a pas de danger._

: _Tu as crier pourtant. Je me suis trompé ?_

: _J'ai effectivement crier, mais c'était un cris de joie._

: _Oups ! Tu m'en vois désolé. Transmet mes excuses à la populations, je ne voulais pas les effrayer._

: _Très bien. A bientôt Volcania !_

Une fois le dragon partit et ses excuses transmises, la foule se dispersa et les quatre filles sautaient autour de leur nouvelle compagne.

: C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda Lliane.

: Je m'appelle Luna. (Prononcez Louna)

: C'est joli ! Moi, je m'appelle Lliane.

: Moi Falcona.

: Moi Cassiopé.

: Moi Jade.

Les autres se présentèrent également mais Eowyn dut rejoindre son oncle au château. Pendant que les filles faisaient plus ample connaissance, les cinq autres discutait des pouvoirs récemment découverts. Après avoir pris leur déjeuner, le groupe décida d'aller s'entraîner dans la plaine. Jade Falcona Legolas et Eldolas décidèrent de s'entraîner à l'arc, Aragorn Gimli Cassiopé et Lliane au corps à corps et Gandalf décida de prendre Luna comme apprentie pour la plus grande joie de celle-ci qui se mit à sautiller autour du magicien.

: Bizarre, j'ai comme une impressions de déjà vu… Songea Jade.

: Normal, Falcona a fait la même chose tout à l'heure. Lui répondit Aragorn.

: Ah oui, c'est vrai.

: Noooooooooooon ? J'ai fait ça moi ? Demanda Falcona, un air innocent sur le visage.

: Fait pas l'innocente, tu le sais très bien.

Tandis que les autres riait de la tête que tirait Falcona, un battement d'aile ce fit entendre. Ce retournant, le groupe vit se poser devant eux une drôle de créature que Cassiopé et Falcona reconnurent comme…

: Un hippogriffe !

: Graaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Gémit Jade. Bande d'inculte ! Ce n'est pas un hippogriffe, c'est un griffon !

Effectivement, la créature n'était pas mi-aigle, mi-cheval mais mi-aigle mi-lion.

: _Merci élue du feu. Je suis effectivement un griffon et je me nomme Fëanor. Je suis le serviteur de la terre et je lui serais toujours fidèle._ Il s'inclina devant Lliane et lui remit son pendentif qui était vert. Ensuite il s'envola après qu'il est vérifié que les oreilles de Lliane étaient pointues. Après cinq secondes de silence, une exclamation surexcitée sortit de la bouche des cinq folles.

: On a toutes les cinq des pouvoirs !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Chapitre 10 ! Au passage, j'envoie mes encouragements à Kaen pour son brevet et j'espère que tu réussiras ma Kaenounette ! Ah ! Aussi…-

Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase ! Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG (en foooooooooorce !;)) grande admiratrice de Kaen almàriël, Yotma, Erika3, Miss Lup', Le Saut de l'Ange, Kloona, Séléné, Isilriel et Horsophile incurable.


	11. Tremblez orque ! Voilà les cinq folle !

**Chapitre 11 : Tremblez orques ! Voilà les cinq folles !**

Salut à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 11. Je voudrais aussi dire que j'ai publié le premier chapitre de ma fiction Golden Sun. Même si vous ne connaissez pas le jeu, ce n'est pas grave puisque ma fic retrace le jeu ! Sinon, réponse aux review :

**Dremy chan :** Ma chouchouteuuuuuuuuuuh ! Tu sais que t'a des idée géniale ? Je vais un peu modifier ton idée, mais je prends ! Et puis tu sais, quand tu va voir ce qui arriver aux wargs de ce chapitre, tu comprendras que le Mordor tremble déjà...;)

**Erizu:** YAOUUUUUUUUUUH ! UNE NOUVELLE LECTRIIIIIIIIIIIIICE ! Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, je suis légèrement hystérique sur les bords. Légèrement seulement ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Si tu en écris une du SDA, compte sur moi pour la lire ! Tes fics Harry Potter sont des MER-VEILLE ! J'adore ! Fais vite la suite !

**Isilriel :** Ma peluche ! J'vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant ! Sa t'ennuie pas ? J'aime bien donner des surnoms à mes revieweuse quand elles sont régulières, et tu fais partis du lot ! Merci pour la review ! Voilà le chapitre 11, ton impatience ce calme t'elle un peu :) lollllll

**Kaen almàriël:** Ma kaenouneeeeeeette ! Comment s'est passer ton brevet blanc ? J'ai pensé à toi lundi, quand tu l'as passer. J'était en tain de lire quand je me suis dis :" J'espère que Aurore va réussir son brevet ! Je croise les doigts !" au passage, mes amies te souhaite chance et réussite ! Merci pour les mess' sur ton forum, ze t'adore !

Chapitre 11 :

: On arrive quand ?

: Jade, c'est au moins la 50 ième fois que tu pose cette question ! Râla Legolas.

: Et ben ça fera la 51 ième fois !

Cela faisait trois heures que la population du Rohan marchait vers le gouffre de Helm. Les filles était descendus de leurs chevaux pour que les enfant des familles puisse monter dessus et donc elle marchaient sans relâche et la patience n'était pas une de leurs principale qualités...

: Mais pourquoi je peux pas monter sur Volcania ?

: Je te l'ai déjà expliquer ! Si tu râlais moins, tu m'aurais entendu !

: C'est bon, message reçus. Regarde ! Un magnifique sourire illumine mon visage, mes oreilles frétillent d'impatience dans l'attente de d'explication transcendantes, je suis calme, sereine, mon âme brûle de s'élever jusqu'à toi, alors je t'en supplie, ô Legolas, daigne m'expliquer pourquoi ont se crève la santé à marcher dans ce putain de pays de merde à la con alors que je pourrais être en une fraction de seconde à l'endroit où nous nous rendons !

: A marcher dans ce quoi ?

: Dans cette contrée verdoyante dont les cailloux inhospitaliers agressent la plante de mes pieds et épuise ma patience, c'est ce que j'ai dis non ?

Derrière eux, les quatre autres filles et le reste de la compagnie éclatèrent de rire.

: Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de laisser libre cour à ma mauvaise humeur non ?

: NON ! S'écrièrent instantanément Falcona et Cassiopé.

: Pourquoi donc ? Interrogea Aragorn.

: Parce que quand Jade laisse éclater sa rage où en l'occurrence sa mauvaise humeur, ils vaut mieux se mettre à couvert... Expliqua Falcona.

: Sa c'est bien vrai ! Renchéri Cassiopé. La dernière fois quelle à laisser libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur, c'était parce qu'un garçons de notre lycée qui se croit être un tombeur avait tenter de l'embrasser.

: KWOA ? S'écria Legolas, en proie à une jalousie croissante.

: Et Jade lui a envoyé une de ces gifle ! Il a voler sur une distance de 5 mètre avait de retomber sur le sol.

: Ouais, j'avais battus mon record ce jour là ! Rigola Jade.

: Record de quoi ? Interrogea Eomer qui avait écouté la conversation.

: De vol planer avec mes gifles.

: Gloups! Je ne voudrais pas être une de vos victimes...

: Y a peu de chance, maintenant que j'ai un chevalier servant à mon service ! Répondit-elle en se lovant contre Legolas qui la serra contre lui.

: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrou ! Sa roucoule par ici ! Roucoula Falcona.

: Grrrrrrrr ! Fais la taire Eldolas ! Ronchonna Legolas.

Ne ce le faisant pas répéter deux fois, Eldolas captura les lèvres de Falcona en un tendre baiser. Falcona arrêta instantanément ses roucoulades pour goûter pleinement au plaisir de ce baiser.

: Si ça roucoule ici, ça roucoule encore plus de ton côté Falcona ! Rigola Jade.

: A chaque fois que Falcona nous irriteras, ont te contactera petit frère ! Ajouta Legolas en souriant.

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et Falcona renchérit :

: Peut-être bien, mais c'est pas moi qui sort avec un blond décoloré !

Effectivement, Eldolas avait les cheveux plus sombres que Legolas bien qu'il soit blond.

: RETIRE C'QUE T'A DIT ! Rugit Jade, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

: J'vais m'géner tiens !

: Et ma main, tu la veux sur ta figure ?

: Tu ne peux pas me toucher.

: Et pourquoi donc ?

: Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie avec Cassiopé, Lliane et Luna !

: Grrrrrrrrr ! Tu marques un point. Dans ce cas, je vais me défouler sur... Heuuuuuuu...

: DES WARGS !

: Pas bête !

: Heu... C'est une attaque Jade ! Expliqua Cassiopé.

: Ouuuuups ! Alors... LAISSEZ LES MOI ! (Ça vous rappelle pas un certains village d'irréductible gaulois ?;))

: NON ! LAISSEZ LES MOI MOI ! Protesta Falcona qui fonça sur les Wargs sur les talons de Jade devant la population sidérée de ce qu'il voyait.

: EST ! M'OUBLIEZ PAS ! S'écria Cassiopé qui s'empressa de les suivre.

Mais en courant, elle trébucha sur une racine et effectuas un ma-gni-fique vol plané avant de percuter un wargs de plein fouet, envoyant rouler l'orque qui le chevauchait au loin. Elle se releva en même temps que le warg qui était plus sonné qu'elle.

: Oooooooooh ! L'est trop mignon ! S'extasia Cassiopé.

Et avant que le warg est put faire un mouvement, elle l'attrapa par la peau du coup et elle le traîna jusqu'a Jade et Falcona qui avaient elles aussi attrapé un des grands loups. Jade se tourna vers les soldats et leur dit :

: Bien ! Nous allons utiliser ces wargs pour repousser l'ennemi.

: COMMENT ? S'écria la troupe.

: Et oui ! Retenner seulement les autres en attendant qu'ont les libères.

Obéissant, les soldat se lancèrent à l'assaut des orques pendant que Jade et ses amies se retournait sur les wargs qui étaient serrer les uns contre les autres en se demandant ce qui allaient leur arriver.

: Bien ! Alors écouter moi attentivement, commença Jade en s'adressant aux wargs, je vous laisse un choix : Sois vous accepter de vous battre, vous et vos semblables sous la bannière du bien, ou je brûle tous les poils de votre corps...

: Ensuite, enchaîna Falcona, j'utiliserais l'eau pour m'amuser à dessiner sur votre corps sans poils...

: Et pour finir, vous goûterez aux joie de la haute voltige avant de vous retrouvez au prise avec nos cher soldats ! Termina Cassiopé.

: Alors ? Demandèrent les trois filles, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Recroqueviller de peur, les wargs oublièrent instantanément leur appartenance au mal ainsi que tous leurs compagnons qui avait entendus les menaces des trois filles. Se débarrassant immédiatement de leurs cavaliers, les wargs se jetèrent sur eux toutes griffes dehors.

: Brave bête ! Sourit Jade.

Le sentiment de peur des wargs retenus par les trois filles commença à s'estomper, remplacer par de la curiosité.

: Aaaaaaaah ! Ils sont trop mignons ! Minauda Falcona.

: Si ont les gardait ? Proposa Cassiopé.

: OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! Approuvèrent les trois folles.

: Quoi : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ? Interrogea Luna et Lliane qui venaient juste d'enregistrer tout ce qui c'était déroulé devant leurs yeux.

: On embarque les wargs avec nous, et on en garde cinq pour notre service.

: Quand tu dis : "service", tu entend quoi ?

: Bah, puisque nos chevaux sont réquisitionné et qu'on a interdiction formelle de chevaucher nos créature respective, on a cas monter sur les wargs puisqu'ils ont une selle sur leur dos !

Entre-temps, Aragorn était tombé de la falaise et les orques exterminés. Legolas Eldolas et Gimli revinrent en tirant une tête de 30 km. L'air grave, Legolas commença pour tout le monde :

: Aragorn est...

Mais Jade le coupa.

: ... Tomber de la falaise, on sait ! Il va revenir quand on sera au gouffre de Helm, et pit il combattra à nos côté, et surtout, surtout...

Comprenant le message, les cinq folles se terminèrent :

: ON VA ECRASER CES PAUVRE NIAIS D'ORQUE !

Très surprit par ces révélation et encore plus par l'entousthiasme des cinq cinglé, leurs paroles n'empêcha pas néanmoins de remonter le moral à tout le monde.

: Ah ! Aussi, continua Lliane, Jade Cassiopé et Falcona on convaincu les wargs de se joindre à notre cause.

: KWWWWWWWOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA ? Meuglèrent la foule.

: GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA ! Rugit Jade. RETENER MOI OU JE SENS QUE JE VAIS CRAMER TOUS CES IMBECILES !

Jade n'était pas encore totalement rétablit de sa transformation en elfe et donc était particulièrement susceptible sur le thème des cris. Eldolas et Legolas lui agrippèrent chacun un bras pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur la population qui s'était d'ailleurs tut. Cassiopé Lliane Luna et Falcona poussèrent un gros soupir d'exaspération quand, prenant Jade en traître, elles se jetèrent sur leur amie faisant lâcher prise aux deux elfes.

: Merci les filles ! Dit Jade en se relevant. Heu... C'est quoi ces oreillers ?

: Des oreillers qu'on a trouver dans une des malles du convoie. Alors maintenant... VENGEANCE ! Cria Falcona en se jetant sur son amie.

Prise sous une cascade de coup d'oreiller, Jade protesta vigoureusement :

: F'est pas fuste ! Réussit-elle à articuler, la tête coincer sous un oreiller. Vous v'êtes à quatre contre une ! F'est déloyale ! A MOI SOLDATS DU ROHAN ! A MOI LEGOLAS !

A moitié écrouler de rire, les gardes ne purent bouger mais Legolas se jeta dans la mêlée, libérant rapidement Jade. Après avoir ranger leur "armes" les cinq filles se tournèrent vers les gardes.

: Et ben ! Si c'est ça la rapidité légendaire du Rohan, je ne préfère pas voir quand vous êtes aux ralentis... Rigolas Cassiopé qui fut rapidement suivi par tout le monde. Le voyage put reprendre son cour normal. Enfin quand je dis normal...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 11 en ligne ! Content ? Allezzzzzz ! Une tite review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !;) Bataille du gouffre de Helm au prochain chap', les orques vont pas voir le coup venir... lollllllllll

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG, grande admiratrice de Kaen almàriël, Yotma, Miss Lup', Séléné, Erika3, Erizu, Le Saut de l'Ange, Isilriel, Kloona et Horsophile incurable.


	12. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm

**La bataille du gouffre de Helm**

Bonjour bonjour ! Avant, laissez moi exposer ma joie... J'AI DEPASSEE LES 40 REVIEW ! AAAAAAAAAALEOUIA ! AAAAAAAALELOUIA ! Heuuuuu... Excusez-moi, un moment d'égarement...:) Donc je remercie ENORMEMENT tout mes revieweur(e) pour leurs review qui m'encourage à continuer ! Ze vous z'aimeuh ! Rar :

**Isilriel:** Ma pelucheuh ! Comment que tu vas bien ? (c'est français ça ?)¤rougis devant le compliment¤ Merci, merci beaucoup pour ce compliment. C'est un des plus beau qu'on m'a fait. Mon adresse e-mail est : n'oublie pas le "s" à la fin de Pegase ! Bonne lecture !

**Kassandra:** Alors toi, je te demande gentiment si tu veux bien faire un tour sur ma fic, et tu me laisse 4 review ? ZE T'ADOREUH !;) Tu veux vraiment vivre ? Dommage...looooooool

**Dremy chan:** Mais oui mais oui, tu l'auras ton mimir ! Mais pas tout de suite, va falloir patienter un peu. Non, je ne connais pas Shaman King mais j'en entendus parler dans un autre manga que tu connais peut-être : Yu-gi-oh.

**Kaen almàriël:** Je te félicite pour ton brevet ! BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAVOOOOOOO ! ;) Contente que apprécie cette expression, mais tu vas l'utiliser pour quoi ? Je sais, la curiosité est un vilain défaut...lolllllllllll Tu prend le temps de me laisser une review alors que t'es pas sensée être sur l'ordi ! Gentil... Très gentil même ! Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: Waaaaaah ! C'est ça le gouffre de Helm ? C'est trois fois mieux que dans le film !

La populations Rohirrim venait de pénétrer dans le gouffre et Cassiopé ne cessait de regarder dans tout les sens, au grand désespoir du warg qui l'a portait et ne savait plus où se diriger. Legolas le remarqua et lui demanda de cesser de s'agiter ainsi. Grognant un peu, Cassiopé obéit et le warg put enfin comprendre qu'il devait rejoindre les écuries avec les chevaux. Les équidés se montrèrent inquiet au début, mais en voyant leurs maîtres carrésé les redoutables loups, ils se détendirent. Les cinq filles, une fois les wargs aux écuries et après un câlin à leurs montures respectives, descendirent dans les grottes. En chemin, elles croisèrent Aragorn et elles le saluèrent, Cassiopé Jade et Falcona devinant qu'il venait de mettre Théoden au courent de l'armée qui arrivait sur eux. Effectivement, les grottes étaient déserte de garçons ayant plus de 7ans et encore... Jade se tourna vers Cassiopé.

: Cassiopé, tu te souviens des parole de la chanson qu'on a apprise en chant ?

: Laquelle de chanson ?

: Fame.

: Ben oui ! Pourquoi ?

: Sa t'intéresse une chtite chanson histoire de remonter le morale des troupes ? Vu qu'on chante bien...

: Bien sûr que je suis d'accord !

: Minute ! Les coupa Lliane, méfiante. Vous chantez si bien que ça ?

: On a interprétée la moitié des chanson présenter à la représentation seule parce qu'on chantait mieux que les autres. Sa te va comme garantie ? Interrogea Jade.

: Oui !

: Bon.

S'appuyant contre une des parois de la grottes et s'asseyant avec Luna Lliane et Falcona, Jade et Cassiopé commencèrent leur chant (c'est une chanson anglaise et assez dynamique, si vous connaisez). Une fois celui-ci terminée, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentis dans la grotte et les deux choristes firent une révérence assez exagérée avant de se tourner vers leurs amies.

: Alors ? Interrogea Jade.

: Génial ! T'as eu une idée géniale ! S'écria Luna.

: Merci merci, je m'aime. Plaisanta Jade.

: Ouais ben c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une bataille à gagner ! Rappela Lliane.

: T'a raison, on remonte.

Arriver sur les remparts, un silence de mort tendus régnait. Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Cassiopé et Jade s'en alarma.

: Non, elle ne va quand même pas...

: C'EST UN FAMEUX TROIS MATS FIN COMME UN OISEAUX HISSER HO !... Se mit à beugler Cassiopé.

: J'le crois pas ! Gémit Jade. Elle l'a fait !

: ... SANTIANO ! 18 NOEUDS 400 TONNEAUX J'Y SUIS FIERE D'Y ÊTRE MATELOT !

Toute les personnes présentes, orques comprit, se tournèrent vers Cassiopé, les hommes ne comprenant pas qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion pour détourner l'attention des orques au grand désespoir de Jade qui se mit à hurler :

: MAIS TIRER LEURS DESSUS PAR ERU ! VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI ? QUE JE VOUS COLLE DES FLAMMES DANS LA FIGURE ?

Une volée de flèche s'abattit sur les orques qui semblait avoir bien du mal à décider sur qui tirer : Les hommes sur les remparts ou l'efle qui ne cessait de crier ? Falcona interrogea :

: Par quoi ?

: Graaaaaaaa ! Inculte ! Eru : divinité valarienne de la Terre Du Milieu ! Expliqua Jade.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits (à supposer qu'un orque ai un esprit...) Cassiopé continua sur sa lancer, laissant à Jade et Falcona, les deux meilleures archères du groupe, le soin d'exterminer la vermine.

: TIENS BON LA BARRE ET TIENS BON LE VENT HISSER HO ! SANTIANO !... Késako ?

Une flèche filait droit sur elle, dans le but de mètre fin à ses jours. Paralysée par la peur, Cassiopé ferma les yeux, attendant le contact du métal froid contre sa peau... Quand une épée s'abattit sur la flèche, la coupant net. Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, le regard de Cassiopé rencontra le regard d'yeux... Vairons ! Mais personne dans le groupe n'avait les yeux vairons ! Elle vit alors que c'était un elfe, ressemblant trait pour trait à Legolas. Il sourit.

: J'ignore qui vous êtes, jeune elfe, mais il serait dommage qu'un atout de cette bataille disparaisse ainsi !

: Heu... Merci ! Qui êtes-vous ? Continua Cassiopé, envoyant au passage une lance qui traînait sur un orque qui semblait la prendre pour cible. Elle le toucha et l'elfe haussa légèrement un sourcil.

: Beau tir ! Et je me nomme Isybisse, prince de Mirkood et frère de Legolas et Eldolas Greenleaf !

: Nooooooooooon ? Z'êtes le frère de Legolas et Eldolas ? Super ! La famille est presque réunit ! Regarder, il sont là-bas avec Jade et Falcona. Répondit Cassiopé en désignant de sa main droite les quatre elfes qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Le visage des deux frères elfe s'illumina quand ils virent leur frère et ils se jetèrent sur lui. Eldolas le questionna sur la raison de sa venue.

: Je fait partie des elfes envoyer ici en renfort. Expliqua t-il.

: En attendant, coupa Jade, il y a un peu moins de 10 000 parasite en bas et j'aimerai qu'on se mettent tous ensemble pour dératiser !

: Heu... Hésita Falcona. Moi je n'ai rien contre, mais tu veux faire comment ?

: Facile ! Auriez vous oublié que j'ai un dragon cracheur de feu avoisinant les dix mètres en temps qu'ami ?

: Et moi un griffon ? Continua Lliane.

: Et moi le roi des aigles géant ? Acheva Cassiopé

: Sa va, j'ai compris ! On les appelle ?

: Heu... Legolas Eldolas Isybisse ? Questionna Luna.

: Oui ?

: Faite comme moi si vous voulez pas avoir des problème d'écoute dans la semaine suivante. Dit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles suivit immédiatement par les elfes et les hommes, qui, en voyant le mouvement des elfes, suivirent le mouvement à l'étonnement des orques.

: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLCAAAAAAAAAAAAANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Cria Jade.

: FËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËAAAAAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOR ! Continua Lliane.

: EEEEEEEEEEEEEECUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUME ! Suivit Falcona.

: GWAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! Acheva Cassiopé.

Les malheureux orques, les tympans à moitié explosés, zigzaguaient en tentant de reprendre leurs esprit quand une gigantesque forme rouge suivit de près par une ombre tout aussi grande et 7 autres forme plus petite passèrent au dessus d'eux. Il s'agissaient respectivement et dans l'ordre : Volcania, Gwaihir, Ecume et ses compagnons et de Fëanor venus à l'appelle de leur maîtresse. Ils demandèrent se qui se passait et les quatre filles leurs désignèrent avec un immense sourire les troupes d'orques qui commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement des murs.

: Vous pourriez nous déblayer tous ça ? Sa gâche le paysage... Demanda Lliane, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

: Mais bien sûr ! Depuis le temps que je rêve d'écraser des orques... Répondit Volcania, souriant de tous ses crocs brillant et pointus.

: Alors... A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE ! Hurla Cassiopé.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les créatures des éléments fondirent sur l'ennemi, à la grande surprise des unités du Rohan qui ne savait plus sur qui tirer. Cassiopé s'en aperçut et les menaça :

: Envoyer ne serai-ce qu'une seule flèche sur un de nos compagnons, et vous rejoignez les orques en bas ! C'est valable pour les elfes aussi...

Changeant instantanément de cible, les flèche se mirent à pleuvoir sur les orques qui, coincer entre des créatures déchaînée, l'impossibilité de s'approcher des murs et des flèches, n'en menaient pas large. Les filles ricanaient des orques sur les remparts pendant que Gimli grognait parce qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de gagner le concours fait avec Legolas car les orques ne pouvaient se faire abattre à présent qu'avec des flèches. Jade lui proposa de le remplacer car elle avait déjà abattus une bonne trentaine d'orques et Legolas approchait de son compte. La bataille continua ainsi sans faire aucune victime du côté du bien quand le soleil commença à se lever et que Gandalf apparut avec Eomer et toute sa tripoté de cavaliers.

: Maieuh ! Fauteur de trouble ! Pourquoi y viens nous gâcher la fête lui ? Il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, et il débarque toujours au mauvais moment ! Protesta Jade en voyant les cavaliers foncer droit sur les orques qui tentait toujours d'éviter les coups de dents, de bec, d'aile et de feu de Volcania Gwaihir Fëanor et Ecume et ses compagnons. Une fois les orques exterminer, Gandalf suivit de Aragorn Théoden Eomer Gimli Legolas Eldolas Jade Falcona Cassiopé Luna Lliane Haldir (j'l'ai pas mourir, j'ai jamais apprécié que P Jackson le fasse) et Isybisse gravirent à cheval la colline d'où était arriver Eomer et ses troupes et Gandalf dit les paroles du film que vous connaisser sans (ô miracle !) se faire couper par une des cinq folles. Sa tirade finit, Jade se tourna vers Legolas et lui demanda le nombre d'orque abbatut.

: 67 ! Et toi ?

: Niiiiiiiiiifeuh ! T'a gagner ! J'en ai tué 66...

Soudain, elle se retourna brusquement, encocha une flèche et abattit un orque qui avait réussi à s'échapper.

: Rectification, 67 ! Êtes-vous satisfait maître nain ?

: Oui, et je vous remercie Jade ! Sans vous, je me serais ridiculisé...

: Pas forcément, si Falcona avait été un poil plus rapide, elle se serait proposer à ma place mais il se trouve qu'elle était trop occuper avec son bel elfe pour daigner vous écoutez ! Est !

Falcona avait bondis de Ténèbre et avait tenter de faire tomber Jade de Daumara. Elle y serait arrivée si Legolas n'avait pas allongé le bras pour saisir sa chère et tendre et la placer devant lui sur sa selle. Jade remercia Legolas d'un regard avant de dire à Falcona en riant :

: Encore une déficience technique ! Dit-elle, faisant rire les autres cavaliers présents.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Alors, qu'en penser vous ? Tout bête : Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase ! Sa me fait toujours plaisir, et ça ne vous prend pas beaucoup de temps !;)

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG, grande admiratrice de Kaen almàriël, Yotma, Miss Lup', Séléné, Erika3, Erizu, Le Saut de l'Ange, Isilriel, Kloona et Horsophile incurable.


	13. Erare humanum est

**Chapitre 13: Erare humanum est**

Bonjour à tous ! Avant toute chose, je m'excuse platement du retard que j'ai pris, mais mes prof enchaine interros sur interros, histoire de nous pourrir la fin de l'année et j'ai eu une GROSSE panne d'inspiration. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, puisque vous lisez ce chapitre ! Je ne mettrait pas les réponse aux reviews, mais je remercie chaleureusement (attention, ça brûle !) :**Joge6, Uruviele, Isilriel, Dremy chan, Bouh et Kaen Almàriël !** Merci à tous ! Souvenez-vous que les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur, et que ça l'encourage à faire une suite ! Et pis surtout... J'AI ATTEINT LES 50 REVIEEEEEEEEWS ! Ô joie ! Ze vous aimeuh ! Aussi, j'ai vue que n'a pas mis mon adresse e-mail dans mon dernier chapitre. Je vais donc essayez de la remettre maintenant : Et maintenant, bonne lecture à tous :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: KWOA ! J'espère que tu plaisante Casiopé !

: Mais pas du tout ma chère Jade !

La bataille était terminer depuis trois jour, et Cassiopé avait décider qu'il était temps de recommencer à réviser les cours.

: Qui a-t-il Jade ? Interrogea Legolas.

: Cassiopé veut que je révise mes cours de géographie et de latin !

Les compagnons était entrain de déjeuner, et tout le monde regardait les deux filles.

: Tes cours de géographie et de quoi ?

: Ouuuuups ! J'vais te montrer !

Jade traversa la salle et attrapa son sac. Elle retourna vers Legolas et s'assit devant une table en sortant au fur et à mesure ses affaires.

: Alors... Mon livre d'anglais, mon cahier d'anglais, mon livre et mon cahier d'histoire, mes affaire de géographie, de français, et de latin !

Jade tendit un livre intituler : _Latin, Terminal_ à Legolas, qui, intriguer, le feuilleta. Il fut surprit de lire une langue qui lui était inconnue et, avec la permission de Jade le passa à Gandalf. Admiratif, il interrogea Jade :

: Vous arrivez à comprendre tout ces textes ?

: Heu... A peu près...

: Vous pourriez les traduires ?

: Sans doute, vu que mon prof s'acharne à nous faire avaler tous les textes, traduit ou non !

: T'avais qui comme prof ? Interrogea Falcona.

: Celdran.

: Glark ! Pas de chance...

: Les filles, je reviens au sujet principal, les révision ! Coupa Cassiopé.

: Maiiiiiiiiiis ! Cassiopé, on est plus à Angers, alors pourquoi réviser des cours ?

: Ben tiens ! Pour pas les perdres !

: gtrfiabfraizbtif...

: Pardon ?

: Gromf... Rien... Tiens au fait, ou sont tes cours ?

: Là ! Répondit Cassiopé en désignant une petite pile de livres.

: Mmmmm... Sirius ? Appella Jade.

Un warg s'approcha, à la surprise des filles.

: T'as donnée un nom à ton warg ? Interrogea Luna.

: Oui. Sirius ? Tu vois la pile là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les livres de Cassiopé.

: Graou !

: Bouffe-là !

: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Cria Cassiopé en voyant le loup se jeter sur ses livres. JAAAAAAADE ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

: Cause toujours ! Rigola Jade en fuiant la fureur de Cassiopé.

Mais alors qu'elle alait passer la porte pour fuir vers les écuries, elle se cogna contre... Isybisse. Le choc envoya la jeune fille contre le sol.

: Désolé ! S'excusa-t-elle en tentant de repartir vers la porte, mais Cassiopé l'avait rattraper.

: VIENS ICI QUE JE TE FASSE PAYER CE QUE T'A FAIT !

: Désolé de vous intérrompre, mais que ce passe-t-il ? Interrogea Isybisse, un peu largué.

: Jade à ordonner à son warg de déchiqueté mes livres de cours !

: Remercie moi plutôt ! Je te sauve de la tyrannie des révisions !

Profitant, d'un instant de relâchement de Cassiopé, Jade fila sans demandée son reste suivit de près par Lliane et Luna qui avait accompagné Cassiopé pour faire payer à Jade l'ordre de déchiquetation des livres. Legolas, Aragorn et Gandalf regardèrent, amusés, cette course poursuite. Quand soudain, un effroyable vacarne se fit entendre. Cassiopé, en tentant de rattraper Jade alors que celle-ci avait fuie dans l'armurerie, avait butée contre une armure et continuant sa course, avait renversée toute les armures. Jade en profita pour revenir comme si ne rien n'était dans la salle, à l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Cassiopé arriva un peu plus tard en clopinant. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Jade qui fit mine de ne pas le voir.

: Jade, je te jure qu'un jour j'aurais ta peau !

: Mouais. En attendant, j'y tient alors rêve !

: Grrrrrrrr...

: Vous disputez pas les filles ! Intervient Lliane.

: Nooooooooooooon ? Nous, nous disputez ? Demandèrent Cassiopé et Jade, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres.

: Elle m'étonnerons toujours... Soupira Lliane.

: Errare Humanum est ! Ajouta Jade.(prévenez moi si j'ai fait une faute dans ma phrase)

: Késako ?

: C'est du latin. Expliqua Falcona. Cela veut dire : Il est humain de se tromper.

: En attendant, je commence à m'ennuyer ici. Soupira Jade. On repart quand ?

: Dès que les gondoriens arriveront. Répondit Eldolas.

: Dès que qui arriveront ? Intérrogèrent Cassiopé et Falcona, à l'exaspération de Jade.

: Les gondoriens ! Les habitants du Gondor ! Expliqua-t-elle.

: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Belèrent les deux filles.

: Tiens, des chèvres !

: Espèce de... Commença Falcona.

: La délagations gondorienne arrive ! Prévint un garde.

: Enfin ! Soupirèrent les cinq filles.

Sortant au pas de course, les cinq dingue et leurs compagnons foncèrent à l'extérieur, juste à temps pour voir la fameuse délégations. En tête chevauchait Faramir. La machoire de Luna se retrouva alors bien près de ces pieds quand elle vit le capitaine gondorien, ce qui n'échappa à Jade :

: Referme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches !

: Tiens, ques qu'il fait là lui ? S'interrogea Cassiopé à voix hautes en désignant Faramir.

: Sais pas. On verra bien ! Répondit Falcona.

Elle attendirent que les cavalier arrivèrent devant elles pour se présenter. Cassiopé commença en avançant ver Faramir :

: Bonjour ! Je suis Cassiopé, élue de l'eau et...

BAM !

: ... Bienvenue au gouffre de Helm! Terminat-elle, étaler par terre après avoir trébucher ce qui d'éclancha les rires des Rohirims qui avait sufisament vue de catastrophe provoquer par Cassiopé pour comprendre qu'elle était affreusement maladroite et les rires des quatres autres filles. Jade s'avança et aida Cassiopé à se relever en se présentant un peu plus respectivement que son amie :

: Je vous salut Seigneur Faramir, mon nom est Jade et je suis l'élue du feu.

Falcona s'avança aussi et se présenta également ainsi que Luna et Lliane avant de laisser Gandalf et leurs autres amis s'adresser au Capitaine gondorien. De leur côté, les cinq filles souriaient sadiquement. Les gondoriens allait vite regretter de les avoir connus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oui oui, je sais. C'est effroyablement court vue le retard que j'ai pris mais je vais essayer de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre qui s'intituleras : Départ et mauvais coup sauf changement. A bientôt !

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG, grande admiratrice de Kaen almàriël, Yotma, Miss Lup', Isilriel, Séléné, Le Saut de l'Ange, Erika3, Erizu et Horsophile incurrable.


	14. Pauvre Gondorien

**Chapitre 14 : Pauvre gondoriens...**

Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous avez put remarquer, j'ai changé le titre de mon chapitre. Niéhéhéhé, vous allez rapidement comprendre pourquoi... Sinon, RAR :

**Demoness Lange :** Bonjour ! Et oui, on est Angevine ! Sinon, tu as récité la première déclinaison dans ta review, et elle est parfaitemant juste ! Même si il manque les 4 autres déclinaison...;) Bonne lecture !

**Uruviele :** Salut toi ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, ta review m'a fait bien plaisir ! Ne t'en fait pas pour le latin, je me débrouille bien ! Heu... Pour tes côtes... Comme l'a dit Yotma dans le chapitre 26 de Jeu de rôle, la maison ne rembourse pas les frais d'hospitalisation du à une trop grande crise de fou rire, page 21489635457 paragraphe 65782 alinéa 126 ! Et c'est écrit tout petit... Muahahaha :) (merci Yotma pour l'information !) Bonne lecture !

**Yotma :** Très heureuse que mon chapitre t'es plut ! Voilà la suite !

**Erizu :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup du compliment ! J'ai lut ta fiction SDA et je t'ai laisser une review (p.s : allez lire cette fiction !) et merci aussi du compliment : Beau travail ! Tu m'a fait très plaisir ! Fais vite la suite de ta fiction pleaaaaaaaaaaase !;) Bonne lecture !

**Dremy chan :** MA CHOUCHOUTEUH ! Comment que tu vas bien ? ( C'est français ça ? looooool ) Yipi ! T'es rentrée d'Allemagne ! C'était comment ton voyage ? Bien, super bien ou très bien ?;) Toi aussi, tu rôtis comme une tranche de viande chez toi ? Bienvenue au club ! Heureusement que les température vont baisser... Bonne lecture !

**Kaena Almàriël :** Ma kaenounette ! Tu vas bien ? Pas grave si t'a review est pas longues, j'ai des arguments pour la suivante...¤sort son arbalète¤ Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...;) Merci tout de même, j'adore toujours tes reviews ! Vivement la suite de la fille de l'ombre ! Bonne lecture !

**aMeLi Niko:** Merci pour la review ! Tu m'as fait très plaisir, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Voili voilà ! Au fait, comme le site ne veux pas mettre mon adresse e-mail, aller sur ma bio pour l'avoir ! Et aussi un remerciment de dernière minute à **Séléné**, qui a reviewer alors que j'allais poster mon chapitre. Voilà, bonne lecture :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: Prête les filles ? Chuchota Jade.

: Prêtes ! répondirent les quatre autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

: Alors, lancement de l'opération : Extermination gondoriens !

Les quatres filles était planquées dans les écuries, sous la pailles. Les Gondoriens n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, découvrant la petite surprise quelles avaient disimuler dans les box. Justement, ils entraient. Chacun allas au box au était son cheval. Ils ouvrirent les box et... Poussèrent un grand cris. Alertés, les rohirims s'empressèrent de venir et s'écroulèrent de rire. Les gondoriens étaient généreusement lécher par des wargs et ils étaient recouvert de baves ! Ne s'arrêtant pas là, les wargs continuèrent joyeusement de les lecher en battant de la queue jusqu'à ce que Faramir réussit à se débarrasser de son warg. Ce fut le moment que choisie Falcona pour envoyer un puissant jet d'eau, catapultant Faramir hors de l'écurie sous les rires des cinq filles. Faramir, après un ma-gni-fique vol plané, atterit gracieusement dans la flaque de boue que Lliane et Falcona avait crée à cet effet. A demi morte de rire, Falcona se chargea de vider l'écurie des autres gondoriens qui rejoignirent leur capitaine dans la boue. N'en pouvant plus, Gandalf et la communauté éclatèrent à leur tour de rire, ayant asisté à toute la scène.

: BOUHAHAHAHA !

: Très malin ! Très très très malin ! Qui est l'auteur de ce coup ? Interrogea Faramir.

: Comment ? Vous n'avez pas encore deviner ? S'écria Aragorn, surpris.

: Heu... Non...

: BOUHAHAHAHA !

: Eh ! C'est bon ! Alors, qui ?

: Enfin, c'est Jade Falcona Lliane Cassiopé et Luna !

: KWOA ? Les cinq jeunes filles qui m'ont salué à mon entrer au gouffre ?

: Et oui !

: Grrrrrrr... Je me suis fait avoir par des gamines !

: OH ! GAMINE PEUT-ÊTRE, MAIS ON T'A EU QUAND MÊME ! Rugit Jade qui sortait des écuries, une boule de feu dans les mains.

: Heu... Tu compte faire quoi avec ça ? Interrogea Legolas, vaguement inquiet.

: Mais mon cher, c'est la phase deux de notre plan !

: Késako ?

: Tu vas voir... Cassiopé ?

: Prête !

: Alors... Commença Lliane.

: C'EST PARTIS ! Beugla Cassiopé.

: Grrrrrrrr... Rapeller moi de lui mêtre une musolière ! Grogna Falcona.

: Prem's ! Prévint Luna.

: On verra. Grogna Falcona.

: Eh les filles ! J'ai finis moi ! Je vous attents ! Appella Jade.

Un dome de feu recouvrait les hommes du Gondor.

: Heu... Vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda un chevalier, pas particulièrement rassurer.

: Vous verrez bien. Cassiopé, Falcona, Lliane, Luna ?

: Prête !

: Bon. Alors...

: C'EST PAR...

: EN VEILLEUSE CASSIOPE ! Rugit Jade.

En même temps, un tourbillon de d'eau et de terre se leva à l'interieur du dome, provoquant une énorme lever de boue. Et, bien évidamment, Faramir et ses hommes était à l'interieur.

: Y a plus qu'a attendre ! Dit Luna.

: Cassiopé, on révise la chanson des jumelles ? Mme Brichet nous l'avais demandé, et comme on a du temps à tuer...

: D'accord ! on part à trois ?

: Vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda Lliane, intrigué.

: Chanter une chanson qu'elle doivent apprendre. Expliqua Falcona.

En même temps, les deux filles commencèrent :

_: Nous sommes deux soeuuuuuuuur jumelles, nées sous le signes des gémeaux,_

_Mi fa sol laaaaaaa mi ré, ré mi fa sol sol sol ré do _

_toutes deux demoiseeeelle, ayant eu des amants très tôt,_

_mi fa sol laaaaaaa mi ré, ré mi fa sol sol sol ré do_

: Glaaaaaaaaaaaaark !

: Ckwoaça ? Interrogea Falcona.

: Heu... Je crois que c'est nos amis Gondoriens. Rigola Lliane.

: Ouuuuuuuups ! J'l'ai avait oubliée ! S'écria Jade.

D'un claquement de doigt, le dome disparut et des formes boueuse retombèrent, puis se relevèrent avec un rugissement de rage.

: Oups... Je crois qu'il est préférable de... Commença Jade en reculant.

: DETALER ! Achevèrent les quatres autres en filant, suivit de près par les Gondoriens et les rires des autres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oui, je sais que c'est court mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire mieux, avec tous les contrôles que j'ai. Et pis l'ordi est souvent pris, alors je m'excuse platement et je vous remercie tous de votre gentillesse ! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE !;)

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG, grande admiratrice de Kaen almàriël, Yotma, Miss Lup', Isilriel, Séléné, Le Saut de l'Ange, Erika3, Erizu et Horsophile incurrable.


	15. Retour en Rohan

**Chapitre 15 : Retour en Rohan**

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà donc avec le chapitre 15, et même si la fin de l'année est proche, je m'excuse tout de même pour le retard que j'ai pris dans mes deux fics. Cause : Avalanche de contrôle de fin d'année !;) Je remercie chaleureusement :** mobi22, Zillah 666, Demoness Lange, Kane almariel, Uruviele, aMeLi Niko, kissvampiric et Dremy chan** pour leurs review qui m'ont toute fais très plaisir ! Bonne lecture à tous :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: On arrive quand ?

: Graaaaaaaa ! Retenez moi où je fais un malheur !

Le peuple du Rohan était sur le chemin du retour et, bien évidamment, Jade avait recommencer à répéter la même question depuis le début du voyage. Les cinq filles était à pied, sauf Jade et Falcona qui était sur les chevaux de Legolas et Eldolas avec les deux elfes. Comme Jade, Lliane Luna Falcona et Cassiopé s'ennuyaient ferme. En plus, un soleil radieux brillait sur un ciel sans nuages, la neige étincellant sous les rayons du soleil. Falcona gémit :

: Mais POURQUOI il a fallut que le retour ce déroule avec un temps pareil ? On peut même pas en profiter !

: Bien d'accord avec toi ! M'ennuie moi ! Approuva Cassiopé.

: Je te rappelle tout de même que tu t'es mangée une porte hier !

: Sans commentaires.

Effectivement, Faramir et ses hommes avaient pourchasser les cinq magiciennes dans tous Fort le Cort et Cassiopé s'était payée une porte. A ce souvenir, Lliane éclata de rire.

: La gamelle quand même !

: C'est bon, j'ai compris les filles ! Pas la peine de...

BOUM !

: Putain de branche à la con ! Rugit Cassiopé, le nez dans la neige.

En se retournant, la jeune fille n'avait pas fait attention où elle mettait ses pieds et elle avait trébuchée sur une branche, s'étalant par terre. Isybisse l'aidat à se relever en lui demandant si elle allait bien, un peu inquiet. Cassiopé lui souriat.

: Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai vue pire !

: Ouais, comme la fois où...

: Falcona, tu vas te recevoir une grande quantité de matière blanche et froide dans la tronche si tu continue ta phrase !

: Où tu as...

VLAN !

: Lafe ! Tu m'a prive en traite ! Protesta Falcona, la tête recouverte de neige.

Ne pouvant se retenir, Jade et Legolas éclatèrent de rire... Avant de ce recevoir une grosse boule de neige signés de Falcona et Eldolas ! Echangeant un regard entendus, un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Jade et Legolas.

: CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGER ! Crièrent il en foncant au galop droit sur Falcona et Eldolas, recouvrant au passage Cassiopé de neige.

: GRAAAAAAAA ! JADE, LEGOLAS, VENER ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Rugit-elle en tentant de s'extirpée de la neige pendant que les deux elfes chargeait sur Falcona et Eldolas.

Mais Jade et Legolas ne l'écoutèrent pas, trop occuper à bombarder généreusement Falcona et Eldolas. Isybisse l'aida une nouvelle à se relever et un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de l'efle alors qu'il aidait Cassiopé à se relever.

: Chiche qu'on arrive à battre mes frères et tes amies ?

Cassiopé sourit largement.

: Chiche !

: Alors...

: EN AVAAAAAAANT !

Se ruant vers les quatres elfes, ils furent acceuillis par une énorme boule de neige alors que Jade et Legolas atterrisait à côté d'eux en rugissant contre Falcona.

: Qui a-t-il ? Interrogea Cassiopé.

Legolas grimaça.

: Falcona utilise ses pouvoirs pour crée de gigantesque quantités de neiges !

: Eh ! Mais c'est pas justeuh !

: Bien d'accord avec toi ! Grimaça Lliane, qui avait aider Jade et venait d'attérir juste à côté d'eux.

: Ouais et... AAAAAAAAAH !

une énorme boule de neige venait de leurs tomber dessus, les recouvrants entièrement.

: GRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Boule de feu !Aboya Jade, sous la neige.

La neige fondit immédiatement, non sans les tremper au passage aux grand agacement des principaux concernés. S'excusant, Jade fit sécher les vêtement de tout le monde... Et les cheveux de Cassiopé se mirent à friser.

: Ouuuuuuups ! J'avais complètement oublier que tes cheveux frisait avec l'humidité Cass' ! Gémit Jade.

: Jade... JE TE DONNE TROIS SECONDE POUR DEGUERPIRE !

: Mais avec joie ! Répondit la concernée en s'enfuiant sans demander son reste.

La nuit était tomber depuis quelques heures déjà, et c'était Luna qui était de garde.

"J'aime pas la nuit... Pourquoi je me suis proposée pour prendre un tour de garde ?"

La réponse vint quasi-instantanément, sous les trait de Faramir, étant de garde avec elle.

"réflextions faites, je me propose pour les autres tour avec Faramir !"

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, comtemplant la nuit vers un point précis que Luna identifia sans difficulter comme étant la directions du Gondor et accesoirement de la cité blanche. Elle engagea timidement la conversation :

: Votre cité vous inquiète ?

Surprit, Faramir se tourna vers elle.

: Oui. Comment avait vous deviner ?

: Intiution. Répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

: Une intiution très forte alors ! Répondit-il en souriant.

: Mouais, elle me vient peut-être du bouffon qui habite l'Isengard...

: Vous semblez haïr cordialement Saroumane... Minute, vous avez bien dit quelle vous peut-être de lui !

"Et une claque mentale, une ! Plus gafeuse, tu meure..."

: Cet imbécile est... Mon père... Murmura-t-elle.

: Votre QUOI ?

: Ouais... Mais je le HAIS ! Peut-être plus que vous...

Cette fois encore, Faramir sourit.

: Pas sûr, il faudrait pouvoir comparer...

: Il vous as fait quoi ?

: Tuer mon frère... Grogna -t-il, encore incroyablement triste de cette nouvelle.

: Oh ! Je, je suis désolé ! Ce sont des orques qui l'ont tuer ?

: Oui... Je déteste les...

: ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE ! Cria alors un garde, réveillant tout le monde.

: Gné ? Ques qui ce passe ? Demanda Falcona, passant la tête par l'entrée de la tente.

: Une attaque ! Explqua TRES brièvement Faramir.

: YES ! Tout le monde debout la-dedans ! Beugla Cassiopé, ayant entendus Falcona.

7 secondes et 3 centième plus tard, les compagnons foncèrent hors de la tente et se jetèrent sur les orques, s'en donnant à coeur joie. Les coup fusaient de partout, et Luna tentait soigneusement de toucher autre chose qu'un orques, ce qui était difficile. Ainsi elle ne vit pas un orques s'approcher d'elle, et elle ne vit pas l'épée qui se leva et qui allait plonger dans sa nuque dans quelques secondes... Mais Faramir, le vit et avec un rugissement, il se jeta sur l'orque qui abbatit néenmoins son épée... dans le dos de Luna qui poussa un hurlement de douleur et qui perdit connaissance...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fini pour ce chapitre ! Quand pensez vous ? Voyons... REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS !mdr,) Et un petit sondage aussi : Suis-je assez sadique pour faire mourir Luna ?(la bataille est pas finie, et Faramir doit aussi sauver sa peau !) Si oui, tapez 1, si non, tapez 2 ! Heu... Tu fais quoi avec cette hache Dremy ?lolllllll A bientôt !

Oui, je sais que c'est court mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire mieux, avec tous les contrôles que j'ai. Et pis l'ordi est souvent pris, alors je m'excuse platement et je vous remercie tous de votre gentillesse ! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE !;)

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG, grande admiratrice de Kaen almàriël, Yotma, Miss Lup', Isilriel, Séléné, Le Saut de l'Ange, Erika3, Erizu et Horsophile incurrable.


	16. Nouveaux pouvoir

**Chapitre 16 : Nouveau pouvoir**

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici donc avec le chapitre 16, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Sinon, RAR :

**Yotma :** Merci des compliment, Maître Yotma !;) Accepteriez vous de me prendre comme Padawan ? Je serai très honoré qu'une auteur pareil, si doué et talentueuse me prenne ! Sinon, bonne lecture !

**Uruviele :** Pitié, pas d'air de chien battus, j'ai jamais sut resister ! Quand à laisser Luna en vie, lis le chapitre et tu le sauras ! OUI j'ai du coeur, me regarde pas comme ça :) Bonne lecture !

**Gwinnyth :** YES ! J'ai enfin réussi à écrire correctement ton nouveau pseudos !(pas trop tôt) Tiens, j'ai comme l'impression que je déteint sur toi, tu utilise aussi l'expresion : comment que tu vas bien ? maintenant ! Ma mère supporte jamais que je dise ça, elle trouve que je massacre la langue française.;) Glark ! C'est kwoa ce surnom ? Je préférai encore Peggychou...lolllllllll Et puis aussi, je t'envoie tout mes encouragement pour ton brevet ! AURORE EN FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCE !mdr,;) bonne chance ! Gros bsou TRES baveux !(muahahaha, vengeance, vengeance !;))

**Dremy chan :** MA CHOUCHOUTEUH !s'écarte pour éviter une hache volante Je t'aime aussi !s'écarte à nouveau pour éviter un clavier volant Voui je sais, je suis la bonté même !s'écarte encore une fois pour éviter un écran d'ordi volant Heu... Avant que je me prenne ton modem dans la tronche, lis le chap please !s'écarte pour éviter un couteau de boucher volantGloups ! LEGOLAS SAUVE MOUAAAAAAAA !;)

**Isliriel :** MA PELUCHEUH ! Comment que tu vas bien ? Merci des compliments, et pas grave pour l'autre chapitre. N'empêche, met vite tes megésupergigatropbien chapitre ! Ca va, t'a réussi à lire ?;)lollllllll

**maudé :** Merci pour ta review, voilà le chapitre 16 !

**Kassandra :** Salut Kassy ! T'a raison, le conseil de classe est ENFIN passé ! Quand je pense qu'on fait partie des classe qui ont leurs conseil en dernier... Injustice ! En plus, on ai la meilleure classe de cinquième du collège, même les prof veulent nous garder ! Et puis tiens, le v'la le chapitre !;) Bonne lecture !

**Arnawëil :** Merci des compliments ! Et puis oui, le site est gratuit ! Tu compte publier des fanficts ? Oui, la curiosité fait partis de mes principale qualité, enfin si on peut appeller ça une qualité...:) Bonne lecture !

**Jylly Brandebouc :** Tu compte écrire une fic ? J'en prend note !sort un livre déjà bien bourré d'écriture et arrive à caser la phrase dans un coin avant de ranger le livreVoilà qui est fait ! Sinon, Lliane s'écrit bien Lliane et pas Liliane. C'est Gwinnyth qui m'a fait remarqué ma faute, étant Lliane dans ma fic ! Bonne lecture !

Maintenant que les RAR sont passé, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Noir. Tout était noir. Et elle avait froid, si froid... Alors qu'elle reprenait lentement connaissance, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos, manquant de la faire hurler. Elle l'aurait d'ailleurs fait si elle n'avait pas alors ressentis une présence près d'elle. Non pas une présence mauvaise, mais une présence protectrice, rassurante. La présence en question n'était autre que Faramir, qui tentait coûte que coûte de protéger Luna des orques. La bataille tournait largement au désaventage des orques, principalement grâce à Falcona, doter d'une rage de vaincre innébrannable. Trouvant encore la force de plaisanter, Jade ne put s'empêcher de dire :

: Tout douuuux Falcona, laisse-en aux autres !

: A mon humble avis ma chère Jade, moins il y en a et mieux on se porte !

: Un point pour Falcona ! Au fait, t'en ais à combien ?

: J'ai perdus le compte quand je suis arrivé à 137.

: Gloups ! J'en suis à 98. Et... Une minute, où est Luna ?

Se rendant alors compte de la disparitions de la magicienne, Jade Falcona Cassiopé Lliane & cie la cherchèrent des yeux tout en continuant de se battre. Ce fut Jade qui la repéra, comme en témoignait sa machoire prise d'une brusque augmentation de l'attraction terrestre. Alors qu'elle regardait son amie, une fureur sourde grondait en elle. Lentement, elle se retourna vers les orques avec un grognement de félins en colère, et sous les yeux stupéfait de ses compagnons, elle se changea en une fraction de séconde en panthère noir avant de se jeter sur les créature avec un rugissement et une violence d'une puissance inouïs. En un rien de temps elle déchiqueta la plupart de ces adversaires, griffant mordant arrachant. Paralysé, Falcona et Cassiopé la regardait avec des yeux rond comme des oranges bien mûr. Cassiopé était depuis longtemps habituée à la rage de vaincre de Falcona, mais jamais elle n'avait vue Jade faire preuve d'une tel violence sauf lors de leur rencontre avec le groupe de caïds de leur lycée...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FLASCH BACK

Les cours était ENFIN finis pour la journée, et Jade Falcona et Cassiopé se ruèrent littéralement hors de la salle d'histoire après un vague salut à leur professeur. Une fois le portail du lycée passé, Jade laissa se joie éclater :

: WEEK-END ! Le seul mot anglais que j'adore avec horse !

: Ben voyons, on s'en serait pas doutées ! Railla Cassiopé.

: Modère ta joie Jade, tout le monde nous regarde.

: Et après ? Tout le monde sait que me faire un commentaire désobligeant revient à faire un baptème de l'air près du sol en se recevant ma main dans la figure.

: Ah pour ça, le nombre de baptème que t'a décerné... Ria Falcona.

: N'empêche, je me serai jamais douté que le rouge dans la peinture du XVII ème siècle pouvait être siiiiiiiiiii passionnant. Ironisa Jade.

: Je rêve, et c'est toi qui dit ça ?Je croyais que l'histoire était ta matière préféré avec le français.

: P'tête bien, sauf quand c'est notre chèèèèèèèèèèr prof qui nous le fait ! Au dernière nouvelle, il est de notoriété publique que Mr LeMouel est le prof le plus ennuyeux jamais répertorié de ces 20 dernières années !

: Un point pour toi ! Rigola Falcona, suivit par ses deux amis.

Tandis qu'elles riaient elle ne remarquèrent pas le gigantesque jeune homme qui venait de se mettre devant Jade qui lui rentra dedans et tomba par terre.

: OUAÏX ! Si je chope celui qui c'est mis là, je vais lui en coller une dont il se souviendra !

: Essaye Thrangulline.

Surprise, Jade leva les yeux vers celui qui osait lui tenir tête, et l'appeller par son nom de famille. Quand elle vit le celui en question, un sourire amèr se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle se relevait.

: Tiens donc, Mick Snappers. Mais où sont donc tes fidèles toutous ? Ironisa t-elle, faisaient allusion à toute la bande de gros bras derrière Snappers.

: Fais attention à ce que tu dis Thrangulline.

: Ah oui, je ne voudrais utiliser des termes qui pourrait vexer le si graaaaaaaand Mick Snappers ! Tu vont quoi au fait langue-de-serpent ?

: Ce que je veux ? Que tu cesse de faire croire que toi et tes copines pourrait me tenir tête. Tu diminue ma réputations.

: Mais c'est la stricte vérité, Snapperichout ! Répondit moqueusement Jade. Je suis parfaitement capable de te faire voir 36 chandelles !

: COMMENT TU M'A APPELLER ? Beugla "Snapperichout".

: OH ! Il sait parler ! C'est si émouvant. Renifla-t-elle, écrasant une larme imaginaire sous les hurlement de rire de ses camarades.

: Tu vas le regretter Thrangulline. Gronda Snappers.

Sur un signe de mains, deux de ses gros bras attrapèrent Falcona et Cassiopé en les étranglant à moitié, ce qui fit instantanément cesser le rire de Jade qui se mit à gronder :

: Ne touche pas à mes amies.

: Mais je vais me gêner. Répondit-il avec un sourire aus lèvres; sourire dont Jade répondit par un grognement sourd, comme une bête en colère.

: Snappers, tu as 10 secondes pour ordonner à tes gorilles de lacher Falcona et Cassiopé, ce délai passé tu te retrouve à l'hôpital. 10...

: Pffff... Si tu crois que tu me fait peur...

: 9... 8.. 7... 6...

: Tu sais que tu es drôle parfois ?

: 5... 4... 3... 2...

: Comme si tu allais arriver à me résister...

: 1... O !

Et tel un tigre affamé, elle lui envoye son poing dans la figure avec une grande violence, lui fracturant la machoire et lui cassant deux dents. Elle lui envoya ensuite son pied dans les côte toujours avec la même violence, lui félant deux côtes et le faisant tomber à terre où elle le roua de cuop en tout genre. Ivre de rage, elle écrasa la bande entière et elle se prit 5 semaine de colle pour violente agréssion envers ses camarades, qui furent tous envoyer au urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FIN DU FLASCH BACK

Cassiopé ne se reconnecta à la réalité que quand elle entendit un deuxième rugissement de rage qui, bien que moins violent que celui de Jade, indiquait clairement une grande violence. Elle vit Falcona se transformer alors en tigresse et se jeter sur les ennemis restant. Sous les regard effrayé des autres le massacre se transforma en véritable boucherie pour les orques. 5 minutes plus tard, plus un orque n'était debout, et les deux félins avait leurs pelages taché de sang d'orque. C'est alors que Jade et Falcona reprirent leurs apparence. Elles semblaient complètement horrifiée et elle tremblait en voyant le massacres. Falcona murmura :

: Oh mon Dieu... C'est nous qui avons fait ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

: On... On dirait...Murmura aussi Jade.

: Mais... Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Interrogea Aragorn.

Jade sursauta alors violamment et en trois bond, elle fut près de Luna et Faramir qu'elle questionna :

: Comment va t-elle ?

: Je ne sais pas trop... Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, et elle est tout de même assez gravement blessé.

Lliane se jeta alors à leurs côté en grognant :

: Laissez moi voir...

Elle retourna délicatement son amie, pour voir son dos et elle ne put retenir une grimace. La blessure était grave. Très grave même. La lame lui avait transpercé le dos et un poumons. Elle respirait de plus en plus difficilement, et à la grande horreur de Faramir et des autres, elle se mit à cracher... Du sang.

: Par tout les Valars... S'étrangla Lliane.

Hésitante, elle frola la blessure avec ses doigts, et c'est alors qu'une étincelle verte jaillit de sa mains et se jeta littéralement sur la blessure la parcourant à toute vitesse et la fermant instantanément. 5 secondes plus tard, Luna se s'assit brusquement en prenant une grande goulée d'air, comme quelqu'un qui sur le point de se noyer venait de remonter à la surface. Incrédule, elle sentit quelqu'un la serrer dans ses bras, et le quelqu'un n'était autre que Faramir. Luna rougit quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du capitaine Gondoriens. Puis elle vit le massacre, et elle retomba dans les pommes...

: Et vous vous êtes transformé en félins ?

C'était le lendemain, et le peuple du Rohan avait repris la route. Actuellement, c'était Luna qui parlait à Jade qui aquiesça.

: Ouah ! Et tu dis que c'est Lliane qui as guérie ma blessure ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

: Enfin Jade, parle un peu ! Tu n'as pas fait quelque chose de grave ! Tu as, certe, massacré sauvagement les orques, mais pense qu'ils aurait fait de même !

Illuminations dans l'esprit de Jade et Falcona. Mais COMMENT avaient-elles put se repprocher ce massacre d'orques ? Elle s'exclamèrent en même temps :

: Mais comment j'ai put être aussi bête ?

: ALLELOUIAH ! Elles ont parler! S'écria Cassiopé, se recevant deux boules de neiges dans la figure sous les rires de ces compagnons.

: Ta yeule Cassiopé. Grognèrent les deux elfes.

: Jade, Falcona, soupira Lliane, même le plus bête des orques au fin fond de sa crevasse puante et répugnante le sait.

: NAN ? Ca réfléchit, un orque ? Faut le marquer quelque part, je ressortirai ça à mes petits-enfants ! S'exclama Cassiopé en fouillant dans son sac et en le notant soigneusement avant de le ranger, sous les rires des autres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

FINI ! Enfin ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais je suis satisfaite du résultat. REVIAW PLEAAAAAAAAASE !;)

Oui, je sais que c'est court mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire mieux, avec tous les contrôles que j'ai. Et pis l'ordi est souvent pris, alors je m'excuse platement et je vous remercie tous de votre gentillesse ! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE !;)

Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG, grande admiratrice de Kaen almàriël, Yotma, Miss Lup', Isilriel, Séléné, Le Saut de l'Ange, Erika3, Erizu et Horsophile incurrable.


	17. Retour à la case départ et nouvel amis

**Chapitre 17 : Retour à la case départ et nouvel ami**

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà donc avec le chapitre 17, et j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que je pourrais au mieux poster 1 chapitres avant les grandes vacances,(donc celui-ci) et qu'ensuite vous risquez de ne pas lire de suite avant le début du mois d'août. Je part le 4 Juillet pour 10 jours en Normandie (je pense taper 1 ou 2 chapitres là-bas que je posterais à mon retour) puis je rentrerais un jours chez moi, pour repartir le lendemain pour 1 semaine au bord de la mer (j'aime pas l'eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau ,() mais là-bas aussi, je pense écrire un chapitre ou deux. Ce qui fait 4 chapitres environ pour le début du mois d'août. Notez au passage que mon anniversaire est 20 août, et que les message comportant des "joyeux anniversaire !" sont les bienvenue ce jour-ci !;) Je partirai ensuite le 4 août passez trois jour à Paris chez mes grand-parents, puis je partirai 2 semaine dans les Alpes voir ma famille. Durant le mois d'août, je pense tapez entre 2 et 4 chapitre si j'ai de l'inspiration. Voilà donc le programme de mes vacances ! BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH vous allez me manqueeeeeeeeeer ! Mais bon, c'est les vacances ! Et j'encourage les lecteur qui passe leur BAC (hem... Avec un train de retard, je sais !) ! Encouragement particulier à **Miss Lup'**, que je connais assez bien de par le forum de Kaen (excuse moi Aurore, mais je suis pas encore habituer à ton nouveau pseudo). Sinon, je remercie pour leurs reviews : **maudé, Uruviele, Gwinnyth, Dremy chan, Jylly Brandebouc, Nathalie, Arnawëil et moon light of dreams.**

Et aussi une petite annonce : Je recherche un bêta-readeur assez généreux pour corriger mes chapitres, bourré jusqu'à l'encre de fautes ! Si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il m'envoie un e-mail ou une review.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: Comme à dis Cesar à chacune de ses victoires, je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincue, Vedi Vini Vici ! Dis philosophiquement Jade en voyant le château d'or de Meduseld.

: Et comme disent tous les élèves pendant les vacances aux allusions à l'école, les cahiers au feu et les profs au milieu ! Répondit Falcona en riant.

Les magiciennes discutaient joyeusement en voyant la cité approchée, heureuse de revenir à Meduseld. Les wags marchaient de chaque côté du convoie, en cas d'attaque qui heureusement ne vint pas. Ce fut donc dans une humeur joyeuse que le peuple Rohirim pénétra dans sa cité, soulagé de leur victoire. Alors que Gandalf Gimli Legolas Eldolas et Aragorn discutait un peu devant les jeunes filles, ils entendirent dans un trou de leur conversation :

: Et moi je te dis que non ! Disait Luna.

: Et moi je te dis que si ! Répliqua Jade.

: Non !

: Si !

: Non !

: Si !

: Non !

: Si !

: Non !

: Si !

: NON !

: Si si si si ! Et de deux qui font dix, j'ai gagné ! I'm the best !

Luna se renfrogna, véxée de s'être fait avoir. Aragorn se retourna et interrogea Falcona :

: Que ce passe-t-il ?

: Nos deux amies sont en train de débattre sur le sujet :"Luna est-elle raide amoureuse de Faramir ?" et Jade s'acharne à lui faire cracher le morceaux, au grand desespoir de Luna qui commence à en avoir marre !

: C'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Faramir !

: Mais oui, on y croit tous Luna... Ricana Cassiopé.

: Maieuh ! C'est pas vrai !

: Allez, on va être gentils et faire semblant de te croire...

: POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! VOUS AVEZ FINIES OUI ? Rugit Luna, faisant se retourner de nombreuse personnes.

: Un problème Luna ? Interrogea Gandalf, un sourcil levé.

: Heu... Non, rien Gandalf...

: OH LA MENTENSEUH ! ELLE EST AMOUREUSEUH ! Beugla Cassiopé.

: JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE ! Répliqua Luna.

: Mais oui, c'est ça...

: Oh, j'en ai marre. Répondit, Luna, éxaspérée.

Et tournant bride, elle fila sur son warg dans la ville, sous l'oeil étonnée de ses amies.

"Bien, bien comme idée, je suis perdue !"

Furieuse, Luna n'avait pas fait attention où elle allait. Résultat, cela faisait deux heures qu'elle tournait en rond ! Meduseld était plus grand que l'on ne pourrait penser... Luna en avait marre, mais marre... Petit a, elle était perdue. Petit b, elle s'était fait avoir en beauté par Jade. Petit c, elle avait faillie se fair déchiquetter par un orque. Petit d, elle était amoureuse et elle était sûr que cela n'était pas réciproque... Poussant un soupir, elle passa pour la troisième fois devant une statue représentant un cheval se cabrant. Si elle avait eu un cheval originaire de la cité, elle lui aurait laissé les rênes libre et il serait rentré de lui-même à l'écurie, mais voilà, elle montait un warg, et le pauvre animal était complétement déboussollé. Grognant, elle tourna dans une ruelle et elle arriva... dans une impasse.

: ENCORE ! Y en a marre ! Si j'ai de l'intuition, j'ai moins de sens de l'orientation que les fougères de Fangorn !

: Eh bien, vous devez vraiment être perdue pour dire des chose pareils...

Surprise, Luna attrapa sa dague et fit un saut périlleux arrière pour se retrouver derrière l'inconnu(e) et elle lui plaqua sa dague contre sa gorge en sifflant :

: Qui êtes-vous, et que me voulez-vous ?

: Heu... Un pauvre habitant de Meduseld qui ne voulais en aucun cas se retrouver à loucher sur une dague et qui voulait simplement vous aider !

: Oh ! Je... je suis désolée !

Elle s'empressa de retirer sa dague et elle se mit à côté de son warg qui grogna doucement, soulagée de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans une si grande cité... Amusé, le jeune homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha du warg.

: Ce n'est pas grave, ne sommes nous pas en guerre après tout ?

Haussant très légèrement un sourcil, Luna songea "il parle bien pour un simple habitant... bizarre".

: Oh faite, vous êtes... ?

: Luna. Magicienne apprentie de Gandalf le Blanc. Et vous ?

: Gandalf le Blanc ? Quelle honneur d'avoir affaire à son apprentie ! Je suis Farald, simple habitant connaissant comme sa poche cette merveilleuse cité !

: Enchantée. Heu... Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'aider à retourner au château ?

: Bien sûr que non, je vais vous guider. Heu... Votre warg, il est... innonfencif ?

: Hein ? Bien sûr qu'il est innonfencif, ne vous en faite pas !

Farald sourit et s'engagea dans une autre ruelle, Luna sur ses talons. Luna le détailla, ne l'ayant pas fait avant : Il avait des cheveux mi-long noir comme la nuit, il mesurait entre 1m 75 et 1m 80, il avait une démarche presque aussi légère que celle des elfes et en lui parlant, Luna avait vue de magnifique yeux brillant vert émeraude. En bref, il avait tout pour plaire ! Tout en marchant, ils discutèrent :

: Comment avez-vous fais pour dresser ce warg ?

: Oh, ce n'est pas moi. C'est l'un des wargs que Jade Lliane Falcona et Cassiopé ont "dompté" si l'on peut dire.

: Ah oui ? Et comment ont-elles fait ?

: Chantage !

: HEIN ? Du chantage sur des wargs ? Chapeau bas... Très impressionnant. Mais quel sorte de chantage ?

: Du genre ce faire roussir le poils et de se faire massacrer par des soldat déchainés.

: Gloups ! Je n'aurais pas voulu être à leur place... Ce chantage est digne d'Elladan et Elronir!

Se retournant d'un bloc, Luna le transperca de ses yeux vert.

: Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous connaissez les jumeaux elfe-rôdeur ?

La méfiance avait pris la place de la sympathie, et la mains de la magicienne se posa machinalement sur son épée. Farald sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, car il se tut brusquement.

(PDV de Farald)

Mais quel crétin je fais ! Elle se méfie maintenant ! Allez Farald, depêche toi de rectifier le tir !

: Heu... Non, je ne les connais pas, mais j'ai entendut suffisament de chose sur eux pour savoir que ce sont de grand blagueur !

Ouuuuuf ! Eru, faite que je sois crédible par pitié ! Ah ça y est, elle retire sa main de son épée. Soit dit en passant, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver aux prise avec une épée pareil...

: Vous me prenez pour une idiote ?

Aïx ! Loupez. Allez mes neurones, c'est pas le moment de me laisser tomber, montrez vous digne de ma réputation !

: Pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi dite-vous cela ?

: Parce que même si les jumeaux sont très connus, en aucun cas votre peuple ne sait beaucoup de chose sur eux.

Bon sang de bonsoir ! Encore loupez. Je vais être découvert si je continue comme ça et... EURÊKA !

: Mon peuple oui, moi j'ai beaucoup voyagé. J'ai déjà rencontré des elfes d'ailleurs.

Bingo ! Ses traits se décontracts, elle m'a crus ! J'ai eu chaud... Je vais devoir faire très attention à présent. Elle ne doit pas savoir qui je suis, ni pourquoi je suis ici.

(PDV de Luna)

Bizarre, très bizarre même... D'abord sa façon de parler, ensuite cette allusion aux jumeaux d'Elrond... Et puis il ressemble plus à un elfe qu'a un humain. Serait-il un semi-elfe ? Non, il n'a pas les oreilles pointues. De plus en plus bizarre... Il faudrait que j'en parle à Gandalf. Il pourra sans doute m'éclairer sur ce sujet.

(retour PDV narrateur)

L'incident fut vite oublié et Luna et Farald furent rapidement amis. Ainsi, ils atteignirent le palais dix minutes plus tard dans la bonne humeur. Farald regarda le palais avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard que Luna remarqua. Vraiment bizarre...

: LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

: Non de non ! Pitié, pas ça !

Trop tard, Falcona se jeta sur son amie et la sera à l'étouffer en parlant à toute vitesse :

: Onaeutrèspeur,nousrefaitjamaisçaparpitiésinonjefaisunecrisecardiaque !

: Hein ? Tu peux parler plus lentement s'il te plait ? Demanda Luna en jetant un regard noir à Farald dont les épaule tressautait, en proie à un fou rire qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler.

: On a eu très peur, nous refait jamais ça par pitié sinon je fais une crise cardiaque !

: Au fait, comment t'es tu perdue ? Interrogea Farald.

: Heu...

: Y A LUNA QU'EST REVENUE ! Beuglèrent alors Cassiopé et Lliane.

: ON EST PAS SOURD ! Repliquèrent d'une même voix Jade Legolas Eldolas &cie.(la flemme de tous les mettres...:))

: Oups, désolé...

: Lunaaaaaa ! Je m'excuse de t'avoir tanée le cuir comme ça . S'excusa Jade en se mettant devant Luna.

: A quel sujet lui avez vous "tanée le cuir" comme vous dites ? Demanda Farald, qui tentait toujours de ne pas hurler de rire.

: Ckilui ? Demada Cassiopé.

: Farald, un habitant qui m'a guidé, et qui es mon ami depuis 10 minutes.

: Bein en fait, Luna est amoureuse et veux pas l'admettre !

Farald regarda incrédule Luna, son regard allant de Luna à Jade et de Jade à Luna puis...

: BOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Luna, amoureuse ?

: JE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE !

: ARF ARF ARF ARF !

Farald se ratrappa au warg pour éviter de se retrouver par terre, tellement il était mort de rire. Jade en rajouta une couche, en bonne sadique quel était :

: Et en plus, elle vise haut la petite : elle aime Faramir, le capitaine Gondorien !

: Faramir ? Le frère de Boromir, le fils de Denethor ?

: Lui-même !

: ARF ARF ARF ARF !

: On parle de moi ? Dit alors le concerné, entendant la conversation. Luna ! Tu es revenue !

: Revenue est un bien grand mot... Farald ici présent m'a très gentiment aidée à retrouver le chemin du palais ! Parce que sinon, avec mon sens de l'orientation digne des lichens de la Moria, je tournerai encore en rond !

: Quel insulte envers les lichens de la Moria...

: Jade, t'es morte.

: Je tremble de peur ! AVEC MOI COMPAGNONS ! Sus à la missante Luna qui me fait des menaces de mort !

: Eh ! Je crie à l'injustice ! Répliqua Luna en voyant la communauté se placer derrière Jade. Ni aura t-il aucun homme assez courageux pour aider une pauvre magicienne en detresse ?

: Si, moi ! Répondit Farald, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres.

: Et moi ! Ajouta Faramir avec le même sourire.

: Croyiez vous vraiment que je vais laisser mon apprentie se battre seul ? Je me range du côté de Luna. Termina Gandalf, un sourire aux lèvres.

: Eh ! Maintenant, c'est nous qui crions à l'injustice ! Protesta Cassiopé. Le plus puissant istaris est de votre côté, c'est plus équitable !

: Fallais y penser avant mon étoile ! A L'ASSAUT ! Cria Luna en se jetant sur Falcona.

: Ecuuuuuume ! BOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Non non, pas les chatouille pitié ! Attaque Jade, c'est la plus chatouilleuse !

: Traîtresse... Marmonna la concernée en en cherchant désespérément une porte de sortie, qui n'éxistais malheureusement pas...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: AÏX ! Un peu de délicatesse Lliane !

: Je fais ce que je peux Jade, je n'y peux rien si je ne maîtrise pas encore mon pouvoir !

: T'es pas obligée de serrer aussi fort tout de même !

: Si. Ca limite la perte de sang.

Jade grogna en foudroyant Luna du regard qui tentait de se faire la plus petite possible, sans succès d'ailleurs... Actuellement, Lliane bandait le bras gauche de Jade qui avait cesser de saigner abondamment depuis peu. Luna avait courser Jade dans tout le château jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au sommet du donjon... et que Luna ne pousse accidentellement Jade qui se serrait sans doute écraser 5 étages et 20 mètres plus bas si Cassiopé ne l'avait pas rattraper in-extremis avec un vent puissant, généré avec son pouvoir. Mais Jade avait eu tout de même le bras à moitié déchiqueter contre un mur contre lequel elle avait été projeter... Et Lliane ne sachant pas encore bien maîtriser son pouvoir de guérison, Jade devait donc avoir le bras bander et protéger. Enfin, Lliane avait tout de même réussis à guérir les endroits les plus atteint et donc Jade pouvait donc bouger son bras, et le maintenir dans la même positions sans avoir mal mais elle ne devait pas sans servir pour tenir des rênes par exemple... Après quelque minutes, le bras fut enfin bander en entié et Jade remit ses protections avant-bras quelle portait en permanence pour se protéger de la brûlure de la corde de son arc.Tout en se levant du siège où elle était, Jade marmonna des choses ressemblant à " le premier qui ose toucher mon bras gauche, il va rendre une petite visite à nos potes Ourouk-haï !" où quelque chose dans ce goût-là... En même temps, Farald entra dans la pièce où était rassemblé la compagnie. Voyant le bandage, il demanda presque timidement :

: Heu... Je ne voudrai pas joué les vantards, mais je pourrais guérir cette blessure, si vous voul...

: TU POURRAIS ME GUERIR ? Youpiiiiiiiii ! Qu'attend-tu pour me guérir ?

: Ben... Que tu arrête ta danse de joie.

Jade s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un saut périlleux avant et se mangea le sol sous les rires de ses amis. Cassiopé la railla :

: Dis moi Jade, ça a quel goût un parquet en bois d'if ?

: Délicieux. Vraiment. Ironisa-t-elle. D'ailleurs tu devrais goûter !

Et ne laissant pas à Cassiopé une seule seconde pour battre en retraite, Jade l'attrapa et la plaqua au sol avec son bras droit avant de s'asseoir comme si ne rien n'était sur son amie qui criait des menaces de mort et autre promesse tout aussi charmante devant la compagnie qui se retenait au premier meuble venus pour éviter de se rouler par terre tellement il riait. Tranquillement, Jade posa un regard innocent sur Farald (qui était le seul à garder un semblant de dignité, mais dont les épaule tressautait de manière fort suspecte) et demanda sans se soucier des rires alentour et de l'élue de l'air se tortilliant sous elle :

: Donc, tu disais Farald ?

: Hein ? Ah oui. Je peux soigner ton bras maintenant si tu veux.

: Farald, t'en a d'autre des questions stupide dans le genre ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire :"Tiens, finalement, je vais garder mon bras à moitié déchiquetter, ça me rapellera de ne pas énerver Luna !" ? Nan mais vraiment...

: D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit ! Répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Donne moi ton bras. Et Legolas, arrête de me regarder de travers tu veux. Je vais simplement la soigner !

: Mouais...

: JA-LOU-SIE ! Beugla Cassiopé qui avait réussit à se dégager de sous Jade et qui s'était relever. IL EST JALOUX, IL EST JALOUX, IL EST JALOUX, IL EST JA... Mmmmm !

: Merci trois fois Isybisse, je t'aime mon frère ! Sourit le prince.

: Mais de rien grand frère ! C'est un plaisir ! Répondit le concerné qui plaquait fermement sa main contre la bouche de Cassiopé.

: Isybisse ? Evite de faire ça. Prévint Falcona.

: Faire quoi ?

: De mettre ta main devant la bouche de Cassiopé.

: Pourquoi ?

: Parce que quant Cassiopé veux parler et qu'une main l'en empêche elle...

: OUAÏX !

: ...mord.

Tenant sa main, Isybisse sourit en coin en regardant Cassiopé qui tentait de s'éloigner de lui pour éviter de se faire bailloner à nouveau.

: Alors comme ça, on mord, Miss Cassiopé ?

: Heu...

Cassiopé louchait sur Isybisse qui se rapprochai dangeureusement en souriant carnassièrement et une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma dans son cerveau.

" DANGER DANGER ! ELFE EN APPROCHE AVEC MAUVAISE INTENTION, DANGEEEEEER !"

: Et bien moi, je te dompterai ! Continua l'elfe.

Et en deux temps trois mouvement, Cassiopé se retrouva plaquer fermement contre Isybisse avec le bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille et l'autre sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Jade eut un large sourire sadique en voyant la positions des deux elfes et elle lança bien fort :

: Regarder moi ça si c'est pas mignon, ça va Cassiopé, t'es pas trop mal installée ?

Rougissant furieusement, Cassiopé lança son super-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à Jade avant d'essayer de se détacher d'Isybisse. Mais ce dernier sembla alors se rendre compte de leur position et il l'a relacha instantanément en rougissant également et en envoyant le même regard que Cassiopé à Jade qui était morte de rire et qui se retenait à sa chaise avec son bras... gauche.

: Depuis quand tu utilise ton bras gauche toi ? Demanda Cassiopé, surprise.

: Depuis que Farald m'a guérie quand Isybisse t'as attraper et t'as installé dans cette charmante positions !

: Jade ?

: Mouis ?

: Tu cours vite ?

: Ben... Moins vite que toi, mais assez vite pourquoi ?

: Alors... JE TE DONNE 5 SECONDE POUR FILER !

: Oh ! Dame Cassiopé, je vous remercie de votre immense bonté en m'offrant ce court laps de temps pour organiser en bon ordre ma retraite, et...

: Jade. la coupa Falcona. Arrête de jouée avec le feu et barre-toi !

: Je cours, je fonce, je vole !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Jade fila à la vitesse du train Paris-Marseille suivit de très près par un spounick (je connais pas l'orthographe exact, navré. Au fait, un spounick, c'est une fusée !) qui n'était autre que Cassiopé et un obus qui était Isybisse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voili voilà ! Ca fait 10 jours que je suis sur ce chapitre et j'en suis très satisfaite ! Entré d'un nouveaux personnnage : Farald. Un petit défis, d'après vous, de quel race est Farald ? Si quelqu'un trouve, je le préviendrais par e-mail (mettez vos adresse !) et il aura les 4 prochains chapitres en avant-première ! Je ne met pas les RAR car je poste ce chapitre en coup de vent car je ne vais avoir la connextion internet que 8 heures avant de repatir (injustiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice !). Je précise juste que, pour répondre à la question de Moonlight of dreams, je fais effectivement de l'équitation (I LOVE HOOOOORSE !;)) et que j'ai le galop 2. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pouvoir poster plus vite, mais je n'ai la connextion internet que vraiment très peu et que donc il met difficile de poster. Mais sinon, BONNE VACANCE A TOUS ET TOUTES !Pegases, membre éminent de l'ASDCJZ, de la FFE, de la NGM, de l'ABLPTEG, grande admiratrice de Kaen almàriël, Yotma, Miss Lup', Isilriel, Séléné, Le Saut de l'Ange, Erika3, Erizu et Horsophile incurrable.


	18. Le pôpa de Luna

**Chapitre 18 : Le pôpa de Luna**

Luna : GNE ? NAAAAAAAAAN ! VEUT PAS VOIR MON PEREUH !(se barre en courant)  
L'auteur :(grappine Luna derrière sa tête) Hep hep hep, reviens là toi, T'est à moi alors tu BOUGE PAS ! Toi y en a avoir compris ? Toi y en a PAS devoir BOUGER !  
Luna : J'suis pas débil non plus ! DREMYYYYYYYYY ! Sauve ta pauvre alter-eago !(regard de chien battus)  
L'auteur : Non mais dis donc, t'appelle pas mes lecteurs à la rescousse nan mais !  
(les lecteurs se rameutes avec une caisse de légumes)  
L'auteur :(louche sur la caisse) Heuuuuu... Z'allez faire quoi avec cette...(se prend une tomate dans la tronche) D'accooooooord...(se prend une laitue dans la tronche) BEARK ! Mais arrê...(évite en catastrophe une salade composé volante) STOPEUH ! Sinon, pas de chapitre !  
(les lecteurs se calme brusquement, prit en traitre)  
l'auteur : Valaaaaaa ! Couchez, pas bouger ! Donc, bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, RAR :

**Gwinnyth **: Salut jedifollette en herbe ! Comment que tu vas bien ? NAN C'EST VRAI ? T'a vraiment presque finie le chap' pour "Enfant..." ? Youpiiiiiiiii !(saute partout comme une tarée sous les regard étonnée et/ou genre :"appellez l'asile le plus proche"mdr) T'inquiète, je te protegerais contre Miss Lup' si elle veut t'assassiner.;) Bonne lecture Kaenounette !

**Yotma** : Merci de la review, et bonne vac' à toi aussi !;)

**Dremy chan** : Je te retourne le "joyeux anniversaire" ma chouchoute !;) Et puis non, Farald n'est pas un magicien ! Bonne lecture !

**Jylly Brandebouc** : Merci de la review, et puis voilà la suite !;) Et non, Farald n'est pas un elfe ! Bonne lecture !

**Nathalie** :(rougis devant la dernière phrase de la review) Merci beaucoup ! Et puis non plus, Farald n'est pas un magicien guerrisseur !;) Bonne lecture !

**Isilriel :** Glaoups ! J'ai comme l'impression que Lliane à raison !;) Et puis merci de me rendre mes perso sans tache de moutarde !mdr. J'ai bien aimé ton expression quand Luna a dit qu'elle était pas amoureuse, je vais te la piquer.;) Bonne lecture ma peluche !

**Tanukitsume :** Heu... Je suis un peu... désarsonné si on peut dire, par votre review. Loin de moi l'idée de vous critiquer, mais je ne comprend pas trop ce que vous voulez me dire. Et puis pour l'âge de mes persos, allez voir le chapitre 2. J'y ai mit les descriptions phisique de mes persos, des chevaux et l'âge de mon trio. Et pour les chevaux, je sais pertinnament que le frison est un demi-trait, mais je remet les pendules à l'heure : Le mustang n'est PAS taillé pour la vitesse, loin de là ! Il est taillé pour la survie et il ne galope que pour échapper à ses prédateurs. Aussi, de nombreux auteur font des fautes sur certain mot tel que orcs ou wargs, alors je vous demanderai de m'épargner vos remarque sarcastique. Merci aussi pour le compliment mais pourriez vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous me vouvoyez (j'écris seule) et pourquoi vous avez mit "écris" entre ". Et si certaine situations ne cadre pas, c'est fait pour. Et je vous demanderai de m'épargner vos remarque blessante. Vous n'écrivez pas de fiction, alors vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de dire que ma fic manque inévitablement d'originalité ! Vous ne vous rendez peut-être pas compte, mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine ce que vous avez mit. Je fait de mon mieux, alors ne critiquez pas aussi mechamment ma fiction! Merci quand même pour votre review et bonne lecture !

Voilà ! Au fait, personne n'a encore trouver de quel race est Farald. Faut dire que j'ai mit vraiment très peu d'indice... Enfin, il y en aura plus dans ce chapitre, et... J'AI PRESQUE ATTEINT LES 100 REVIEWS ! Ze vous aimeuh ! bonne lecture à tous et toute :  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
: Jade ?  
: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
: Jady chériiiiiiiiiie ?  
: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
: Eh bé, jamais les marmottes n'avait hiberné aussi tard. Falcona, tu peux me passer le seau et le remplir d'eau glacial ?  
: Mais avec joie Lliane ! J'ai comme l'impression que je déteins sur toi...  
: Possible. Passe moi aussi la selle de Daumara, c'est la plus grande.  
: Voilà.  
: Merci. Cassiopé ? Tu peux faire flotter la selle au-dessus de la tête de Jade ?  
: Sans problème ! Tu veux faire quoi ?  
: Z'allez voir.  
Portant le seau, Lliane se pencha sur Jade qui dormait sur le sol de la clairière et elle sursurra tout près de son oreille :  
: Jade, il est temps de...  
Et elle renversa le seau sur l'elfe en hurlant le dernier mot :  
: SE REVEILLER !  
Faisant un saut monstrueux, Jade bondit pour se cogner en plein dans la selle ce qui donna les doux sons :  
:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !  
: AÏEUH ! Qui est le biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip qui m'a fait cette blague foireuse ? Il va rencontrer monsieur poing-dans-la-geule !  
: ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF !  
Lliane Luna Falcona et Cassiopé (ainsi que la bonne majorité de la compagnie) était morte de rire en voyant la tête de Jade : Ses cheveux blond dorés d'habitude légèrement ondulée et se soulevant à chacun de ses pas était tremper et retombait lourdement dans son dos, ses vêtement lui collait à la peau, revélant ses formes et ses bottes contennait respectivement un bon litre d'eau chacune. Ivre de rage, la jeune elfe voulut se jeter sur Lliane mais Farald et Legolas réussirent en catastrophe à lui attraper chacun un bras.  
: BOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu devrais voir ta tête, Jade, ça vaut le détour ! Rigola Lliane, retrouvant miraculeusement un souffle d'air avant de repartir dans un fou rire en voyant la tête de son amie.  
: Ha, ha, ha. Siffla Jade. Je suis pétée de rire, si si, mais d'une force, vous pouvez pas imaginez. Continua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
Fallait dire que être trempée en plein milieu de la forêt de Fangorn et avec une troupe de Rohirim mâle vous bavant dessus n'avait rien de très amusant pour la concernée... Luna ajouta :  
: Messieurs, je vous prirais de refermez vos bouches, vous allez finir par gober les bouches et créé une flaque de bave !  
Les guerriers refermèrent rapidement leurs bouches, mais continuèrent toutefois de bouffer Jade des yeux à l'éxaspérations de la concerné et la grrrrrrrrrrrande jalousie de Legolas qui se plaça devant sa cher et tendre avant de siffler :  
: Le premier qui l'approche de trop près se mange mon pied dans la machoire ! Suis-je assez clair ?  
: Heuuuuuuuu... Oui prince.  
: Bien.  
Et lançant un super-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à Lliane qui continuait de rire comme une possédée, Legolas se tourna vers Jade qui avait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se séchée entre temps et la jeune elfe lui demanda :  
: Tu ne saurait pas où sont les traitresse ?  
: Les trai... Ah ! Luna Lliane Cassiopé et Falcona sont planqué derrière Faramir Farald et mes frères.  
: KWOA ? Mais j'peux pas les atteindres alors !  
De derrière Eldolas, Falcona lança à Jade avec un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres :  
: Mais c'était le but à atteindre ma chère, le but à atteindre...  
: Ksssssss ! T'as de la chance, j'suis de bonne humeur ! On repart ?  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
: On arrive quand ?  
: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Mais faite la taire, je vais craquer !  
En route pour l'Isengard, Jade avait recommencer à poser LA (en gras, noir et surligné trois fois.;) lol) question à ne pas poser. Et les pauvre nerfs de Legolas était mit à rude épreuve, si il n'était pas fous amoureux de Jade, il aurait déjà piquer un pétage de plombs magistral. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'Isengard, Luna devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Falcona le remarqua et avec un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon se glissa derrière sans bruit Luna qui marmonnait dans une étrange langue. Falcona fit un signe à Cassiopé qui fit voler une feuille de papier en cone jusqu'à Falcona. Le cone était ensorcellée, ce qui faisait que si Falcona parlait à l'intérieur, cela donnerait l'augmentation de volume de plusieurs mégaphone. Falcona prit une grande inspiration et cria dans le cone :  
: DEBOUT LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
Luna fit un bond monstrueux et retomba dans les bras de Faramir à la grande confusion de celui-ci et au grand amusement des autres. Jade, pas encore remise de son reveil en fanfare, gémit :  
: Mais bon sang, vous allez arrêter QUAND avec vos hurlement ?  
: Très bonne question ça, quand allons nous arrêter ? Demanda Lliane en se tournant vers Falcona qui était à moitié morte de rire.  
: Vous êtes désespérante... Soupira Jade.  
: Mais nous le savons très chère, c'est pour ça qu'on en profite !  
: J'abandonne.  
Après un voyage legèrement mouvementé (legèrement seulement !) ils arrivèrent en vue de l'Isengard et accesoirement de Merry et Pipin qui se fumait une pipe tranquillum et qui mangeait du porc salé comme ils le firent si judicieusement remarqué et comme Gimli repliqua si bien à l'amusement des cinq filles et de la délégations. Et forcément, vint LE moment où Gandalf & cie (la flemme de tous les mettres) allèrent vers Orthanc. Luna songea un instant à rester en arrière mais elle renonça à cette idée. Il était temps qu'elle en colle une à son géniteur qui l'avait utiliser pour tester ses pouvoirs pendant des années. Elle passa devant ses amies et se placa tout a côté de Gandalf. Les quatre filles jugèrent plus décent de rester à l'arrière et elles observèrent de loin l'échange entre Gandalf et Saroumane. Luna resta silencieuse un moment puis elle se mit devant Gandalf et d'après le peu qu'elles entendaient, leur amie était en train de balancer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et cela ne devait pas être très agréable à entendre vue la paleur de Luna. Toujours de loin, elles virent le baton de Saroumane se briser et le palantir tomber, ratant de peu Gandalf.  
: Il (grima) ne devait pas savoir de qui il detestait le plus, de vous ou de Saroumane. Commenta Théoden.  
: Cela ne fait rien. Repondit Gandalf. Nous avons sans doute récupéré le bien le plus précieux de cette tour.  
Le hurlement de Grima couper brusquement par celui de Saroumane appuya les dirent de Gandalf.  
: Il semblerait que ce soit également l'avis de Saroumane. Partons à présent.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Ce chapitre est très court, mais je devais le poster très vite avant que ma mère ne donne l'ordi à reparer et donc j'aurais perdue toute mes données. Pour Farald, voici quelque indice sur sa condition : Il est immortel, il n'a pas les oreilles pointue, il est très leger et sa démarche ressemble beaucoup à celle des elfes, il a des pouvoirs de magie blanche et il est très a l'aise dans les airs. Voila ! Et je le répète, Farald n'est PAS un elfe ni un semi-elfe.


	19. Dunharrow

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Comme j'écris ce chapitre sur mon ordinateur portable et que je n'ai pas accès à internet, je ne pourrai pas mettre les réponse aux reviews mais je remercie chaleureusement tous mes lecteurs et particulièrement Luciole et Dremy chanqui m'ont remonter le morale et qui m'ont donnée le courage neccessaire pour continuer à écrire. Merci Luciole, merci Dremy. Et puis bravo à Dremy chan et Yotma, vous êtes les seules à avoir découvert la race de Farald ! Donc je le revèle à présent : Farald est un Ange déchus. Personnage mystérieux et entouré de mystère, quelle est donc sa quête ? Car il est un personnage clé de cette histoire et il est l'un des plus importants personnages de cette fiction. J'ai préparée quelque chose de bien tordue, et au fur et à mesures des chapitres, le voile du mystère de Farald se soulèvera un peu plus à chaque fois, mais ce sera long, trèèèès long. Alors armez vous de patience, chers Lectrice (bah voui, j'ai pas de lecteurs masculin --"), et voici le chapitre :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: KWOA ? Tu plaisantes ?

: Non, je te jure te jure que c'est vrai Falcona !

: Cassiopé, tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es peut-être l'élue de l'air, mais de là à dire que Farald serait...

: ... un Ange, tu trouve ça exagérée ? Mais enfin, regarde ! Une démarche incroyablement légère et il n'est pas un elfe, une facilité déconcertante à manier Gwaihir quand il est allé sur son dos, même à plusieurs centaine de mètres, une rapidité incroyable, des réflexes fulgurants, et il n'est PAS un elfe, tu trouve quoi d'autre comme explications ?

: N'empêche, il n'a pas une paires d'ailes dans le dos, Farald !

: Tu n'as jamais lue des récits parlant d'Ange ? Farald doit pouvoir rétracter ses ailes et les dissimuler ! Je ressens toute créature ayant un rapport avec l'air et le ciel, et il émet des ondes très étranges mais j'ai reconnus l'intonation des ondes des airs.

: Moi, je ne ressens rien. Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

: Mais puisque je te dis que oui ! Tu veux qu'on demande à Jade pour savoir si elle a sentie les dons de Farald ?

: Oui, je veux bien. On sera fixer.

Et sautant du rocher où elles étaient installées, les deux jeunes elfes se mirent en route parmi le dédale des tentes du camp. Elles étaient à Dunharrow, où les armées du Rohan se réunissaient pour partir en guerre. Zigzaguant entre les chevaux, les hommes et les armes, elles atteignirent la tente où elles logeaient, elles et leurs amies. Jade bavardait avec Lliane et Luna.

: Luna, un peu plus en détails, quels sont tes pouvoirs ?

: C'est assez complexes, Lliane. Mes pouvoirs sont différents des vôtres puisque vous utilisez vos esprits et vos mains pour les utiliser, alors que moi j'utilise un bâton, comme Gandalf.

: Alors pourquoi tu utilise une épée ?

: Bah, c'est plus pratique en combat rapprochée Jade.

: Un point pour toi. Je retire ma question stupide.

: JADEUH ! On a besoin de toi !

: Qui a t-il Cassiopé ? Un problème avec Forêt Vierge ?

: Nan. Avec Farald.

: O.o Gné ?

: Viens, on va t'expliquer.

: On peux venir ? Interrogea Lliane.

: Bien sûr, venez.

Elles sortirent et Falcona et Cassiopé revinrent sur le rocher, accompagné de leurs amies.

: Bon alors, que se passe t-il ? Demanda Jade.

: On pense que Farald, enfin CASSIOPE pense que Farald serait un Ange. Rectifia Falcona devant la mine outrée de Cassiopé.

: KOA ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? Demanda Lliane.

: Alors ce serait ça, les ondes bizarre que j'ai sentis près de lui ? Demanda Jade.

: Tu les as sentie aussi ? Demanda Cassiopé.

: Yep, et elles sont drôlement varié comme ondes. J'ai d'abord crue que je mettais trompée tellement c'était varié et inhabituelle.

: AHA ! Je le savais ! I'm the best ! Clama Cassiopé.

: Depuis quand t'es linguiste ? T'es une quiche en Anglais ! Ria Jade.

: Tu veux qu'on reparle de la superbe raclée que je t'ai infligée au dernier contrôle d'anglais Jadounette ? Riposta Cassiopé avec un sourire sadique.

: Heuuuuuuuu… Non, sans façons !

: Alors on continue. On fait quoi pour Farald ?

: Moi, je propose que Cassiopé recherche quel rapport les ondes des airs de Farald avec elle. Il serait intéressant de savoir en quoi Farald vous ressemble. Proposa Luna.

: C'est une bonne idée. Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Lliane.

: Moi, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée et un bon début. Approuva Falcona.

: Idem pour moi. Qu'en pense tu Cassiopé ? Interrogea Jade.

: Je pense que c'est un bon commencement. Mais je risque de mettre longtemps à trouver….

: Pas grave, on a rien à faire pour l'instant à part se glander entre les tentes et passer notre temps à tirer des cailloux sur les rongeurs du coin quand y en a. Dit Lliane en haussant les épaules.

: Très bonne analyse Lliane, je rajouterai que dans à peine 2 jours, nous allons suivre Legolas Eldolas Isybisse Aragorn et Gimli dans les charmantes et hospitalière montagne que voici. Ajouta Jade en désignant le chemin des morts.

: Et que moi et Lliane allons bien nous amusée à chevaucher pendant des jours et des jours en ayant rien à faire d'autre que d'éviter de tomber par terre pour aller se faire dépecer par des hordes de monstre puants et répugnants et en plus, on a de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Grimaça Luna.

: Parle pour toi, nous avons la chance de marcher SUR la neige. Souria Lliane.

: Même pas juste…

: Bon bah c'est pas tout ça, mais ce serait bien d'aller couvrir les chevaux, il sont frigorifié !

: Bonne idée, allons-y.

Sautant de leur rocher, les cinq amies se dirigèrent vers leurs montures respectives et les recouvrir de chaudes couvertures. Une fois leur tache achevée, elles déambulèrent dans le camp, regardant les visages dépourvus d'espoir des guerriers. Jade soupira.

: On dirait un troupeau qu'on envois à l'abattoir. Que faire pour qu'il sou…

BAAAAAAAAAM !

: Attention, ça glisse ! Les prévint une bosse de neige se trouvant au bout d'une plaque de glace sur le chemin, ayant la voix de Cassiopé, mais étouffée.

: Mais non, regardez ! Protesta Falcona, allant sur la plaque de glace.

Et…..

BAAAAAAAAAM !

: AÏEUH ! Gémit une paire de jambe.

: Heuuuuuu…. Toi d'abord Lliane ! Si, si, j'insiste !

: Trop d'honneur Luna ! Railla la semi-elfe en s'avançant.

Et….

: Je gliiiiiiiiiiiiiise ! Gémit Lliane et….

BAAAAAAAAAM !

: Je confirme, ça glisse ! Grogna Lliane, quelque part sur la droite de la bosse.

: Bon bah… J'y vais… Marmonna Luna.

Prudente, elle s'engagea lentement sur la glace, mais au bout de deux mètres…

BAAAAAAAAM !

: Et galère ! C'est pas possible de passée sans s'étaler ! Protesta la magicienne, allonger dans la neige.

: Bah si, regardez, j'suis a côté de vous ! Railla l'elfe du feu.

: C'est pas juste ! T'as fait fondre la glace ! C'est facile ! Protesta Cassiopé, qui venait d'émerger de la neige, et qui flottait à quelque dizaine de centimètres du sol, grâce a son pouvoir.

: Ouais, c'est trop facile ! Toi, tu fais fondre la glace pendant qu'on se brise les os à trouver des solutions ! Grogna Falcona, qui faisait évaporer la neige.

: Eh, on a des pouvoirs, c'est fait pour !

: Mouais…

: Vous êtes vraiment imprévisible ! Dit alors une voix derrière elles.

C'était Farald. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il glissa sur la glace comme s'il avait des ailes.

: Et fière de l'être ! Se rengorgea Falcona.

: La modestie, tu connais ? Railla Lliane.

: J'en ai déjà entendus parlé, mais je n'en ai jamais compris l'utilité… répondit Falcona, feignant l'arrogance.

: Tout a fait d'accord avec Falcona ! Ajouta Jade. Nous sommes belles, fortes, puissante, séduisante, généreuse, imaginative, gentille et surtout : modeste ! Et on s'en vante !

Eclatant de rire, Farald attira l'attention de plusieurs guerriers qui tendirent l'oreille, intriguée.

: Imprévisible, et avec le sens de l'humour en prime !

: Et ouais ! Au fait Farald… Interrogea Lliane.

: Oui ?

: J'aurais une questions…

: Je t'écoute.

: Tu t'y connais en animaux ?

: Heu… Oui, pourquoi ?

: Ma jument n'est pas très bien, tu pourrais l'examiner ? Demanda la semi-elfe avec un sourire à la fois candide et séducteur à tomber par terre, qui fit virer l'Ange au rouge cramoisis.

: Mais ta jument est en parfaite…. OUAÏX ! S'écria Cassiopé.

: Un problème Cassiopé ? Demanda Farald avec un haussement de sourcil.

: Hem… Non non, rien…

: Bon, allons voir ta jument.

: C'est par ici.

Et attrapant le bras du séduisant jeune homme, Lliane l'entraîna dans la direction opposé à celle des chevaux en faisant un discret clin d'œil à ces amies. Quand elle eu disparue, Cassiopé se tourna vers Jade avec une grimace.

: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'a écrasé les pieds au risque de m'handicapé à vie ? Gémit-elle.

: Nous savons toutes que Alnariel va bien ! Lliane a jouée de son charme pour envoyer Farald dans une autre direction, pour que nous puissions fouiller sa tente !

: Aaaaaaah !

: Tiens, une chèvre !

: Ca va ça va…

: Bon, on peut y aller ? Demanda Falcona.

: Ont arrivent ! Clamèrent-elle en même temps, se dépêchant de rejoindre les deux elfes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: Voilà, c'est là.

: Merci Faramir ! Sourit Luna.

: De rien, c'est un plaisir.

: Merci quand même !

Et elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue, faisant rougir furieusement Faramir, qui s'empressa de marmonner quelque chose avant de s'éloigner de sa longue foulé fluide. Falcona éclata de rire.

: Il t'aime, ça crève les yeux !

: Et gnagnagna…

: Mais oui c'est ça, et moi je suis le pape Archibald 40…

: Le quoi ?

: Rien, allons-y.

Et pénétrant sous la tente, Jade ralluma les torches pendant que Falcona faisant évaporer la neige et l'humidité. Luna s'approcha d'un livre qui reposait sur le lit de camp de Farald. Avec 1000 précautions, elle saisie l'ouvrage qui semblait très ancien. Les trois elfes se réunirent autour de la magicienne et Luna ouvrit le livre. Se quelle virent leurs coupa bras et jambes, et stupéfaite, Luna laissa tomber le livre qui s'ouvrit à la page quelle avaient ouvert. Une splendide cité d'un blanc immaculé mais taché de rouge s'il s'agissait de sang était représenté.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me lance dans les fins de chapitres avec une part de mystère maintenant !- J'aime bien ça. Comment ça les auteurs de fictions sadique déteigne sur moi ? Meuh non !;) Au passage, j'ai publié une nouvelle fiction qui s'intitule : « De la Terre du milieu à Coruscant » et qui est une fiction Stars Wars avec un crossover SDA. Je fais un rapide résumé : Bien après la mort d'Aragorn, le nouveaux roi du Gondor ne veut plus qu'une race sur la TDM, et extermine les royaumes elfique qui commençaient à se reconstruire. Narya, descendante de Celeborn et Galadriel, est la dernière reine elfique encore vivante. Mais voyant son peuple mort ainsi que sa cité, elle est poursuivie par les gondoriens et après avoir tracer un fortex, elle se retrouve à Coruscant. Une nouvelle vie commence pour elle, prise en charge par Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Vala ! Cette fic est en quelque sorte la suite de celle-ci, et il vaut mieux d'abord avoir lu cette fic avant de la lire. Et pis encore une review, et j'atteindrais les 100 reviews ! YOUPIIIIIII ! Je vous remercie tout mes revieweur et continuer à reviewer !;)Voilà !

Pegases


	20. Le chemin des morts

**Chapitre 20 : Le chemin des morts**

Bonjour à toutes, chères lectrices ! Alors d'abord, je tiens à vous prévenir que, à partir de la rentrée, les chapitres risquent d'être espacé, enfin plus que d'habitude. Ma mère ne me laissera pas l'ordi avant d'avoir passé mes devoirs à la loupe, je le sent… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerais cette fic, quitte à sacrifier mes maigres heures d'étude à faire la suite plutôt que de bosser sur mes devoirs et de me retrouver avec 1h00 de devoirs le soir…TTTT Bon, avant tout, je souhaite dédicacer ce chapitre à **Lyane**, qui a réussit à faire remonter mon moral qui commençait à chuter sérieusement vers le centre de la terre… Mais j'ai des problèmes en ce moment, et je vais vous les exposer, pour que vous ne croyiez pas qu'ils ne m'empêchent pas d'écrire :

Le premier de mes problèmes est le fait que je ne ferai que 2 mois d'équitation, ce qui m'a plongée dans un état de tristesse très avancé, car c'est est ma passion et j'en compte en faire mon métier.

Le second de mes probs est le fait que je quitterais dans 1 ans la ville où je grandis depuis mes 6 ans, un coup très dur et sans mon avis…

Et le troisième et le plus difficile pour moi, ma mère déprime très gravement et dit qu'elle ne vivra pas l'année… Et c'est ce qui risque malheureusement d'arriver. Donc, si quelqu'un ose me dire que j'exagère, je lui jure que je l'extermine ! Le fait de me dire que je vais me retrouver dans 1 ans orpheline de mère est horrible et très choquant. Mais bon, voici les RaRs (ce site ne m'empêchera pas de répondre à mes lectrices !) :

**Maudé** : C'est gentils ce que tu me dis, je t'en remercie. Voilà la suite !;)

**Jylly Brandebouc :** MDR XD T'inquiète, Legolas est pas loin !;)

**Anariel : **Merci pour ta reviews, bonne lecture !

**Nathalie :** Non non non, pas de tentative de meurtre sur l'auteur !;) Ou au moins, on la garde en vie jusqu'à ce que la fic soit terminer !;) Lis ce chapitre, j'espère que je m'en tirerais vivante… :p Bonne lecture !

**Dremy chan** : MA CHOUCHOUTEUH ! Mais voui, tu le mènes par le bout du nez ton Mimir ! Enfin presque… ;)

**Lyane :** Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Lyane, je te remercie infiniment pour tes deux reviews, merci.

Pour **Céleste Tanuki** et **Eternal Kitsune**, la deuxième reviews de Lyane parle pour moi. Si je répondais à vos reviews, très chères, je crois que je deviendrais vulgaire et que moi, pauvre petite auteur qui doit s'incliner absolument devant deux de ses aînés, je devrais encore subir vos remarques de grandes dames offensé dans leurs orgueil. Pauvre choute ! Vous êtes pitoyable et ridicule avec vos belles phrases et vos grands mots, vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai treize ans seulement que je ne saisis pas toute la vulgarité de vos dires ! Surprise ? Et oui, je vous apprends que les jeunes auteurs ne sont pas aussi illettrés que vous pourriez le croire ! Et puis pitié, arrêtez vos pauvre réplique concernant votre âges, êtes vous tellement à cours de mauvaise réplique que vous devez vous plongez dans la philo pour contrer les paroles d'une petite collégienne ? Sur ce, à bon entendeur, salut ! Voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture à toute :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: Ouah, l'hospitalité est LA valeur importante par ici dite moi !

: Ah ben pour ça, ont peux dire que sur ce point, tu as raison Jade…

: Merci Falcona.

Chevauchant en arrière avec Cassiopé, les jeunes elfes avançaient sur le chemin des morts avec Legolas et ses frères ainsi qu'avec Aragorn et Gimli. Cassiopé regarda autour d'elle.

: Ca fait vraiment bizarre d'être ici…

: Cassiopé ?

: Mouis Jade ?

: Ca fait pas déjà bizarre de savoir qu'ont ais des elfes, qu'ont a des pouvoirs et qu'ont est dans le SDA ?

: Le SDA ?

: Seigneurs des Anneaux.

: Ah ben, vus sous cet angle…

Souriant en coin, l'elfe du feu, vaguement mal à l'aise, se rapprocha de Hasufel, et accessoirement, de son amour d'elfe. Tout aussi mal, les deux elfes se rapprochèrent des frères du prince alors que la porte apparut. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de tous, l'endroit dégageant une atmosphère lugubre et de… mort, d'horreur. Mais Falcona ne put s'empêcher de rompre le silence.

: Nan mais je rêve, qui serait assez fou (ou débile, faut voir) pour s'installer dans ce bled paumé ?

: Falcona ? T'en as d'autre des question stupide dans le genre ?

: Yep, et fière de les avoirs Cass' !

: Gamine…

: Merci du compliment très chère !

Souriant, la compagnie se détendit un peu… Jusqu'à ce que les chevaux se cabre et s'enfuissent tous, sans exception et que Jade rugit :

: AH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Après les gamelles d'hier, on se ramassent ici ! C'est pas vivable !

: Mais enfin Jadounette, y a que toi qui est pas tombé hier ! De plus, c'est pas ton moniteur qui dit qu'il faut tomber 100 fois avant d'être un vrai cavalier ? Railla Falcona.

: Falcona, un de ces jours, faudra que tu m'apprenne ton sens de la repartit…

: Nian ! Bon on y va ?

: Mouais… C'est pas que je saute de joie, mais bon…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: Surtout, ne regarder pas en bas… Conseilla Aragorn, dans les brumes du chemin des morts.

FORCEMENT, Cassiopé ne résista pas, et…

: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! Y A PLEIN DE SQUELLEEEEEEEEEEETTES !

: Par tout les sains, Cassiopé, met la veilleuse ! Gémit Falcona, les mains sur ses pauvres z'oreilles.

: Mais mais mais… Balbutia cette dernière, paralysée par la vue des ossements.

: Tiens, une…

: Chèvre, on sait Jade. Et… Mais ils nous attendent pas les chacals ! S'exclama Falcona en rattrapant le groupes de têtes, suivit immédiatement par ses amies, pas franchement encline à rester à leurs places…

Après une looooooongue marche, (et de 2 crises d'hystérie de Cassiopé) le groupe atteint enfin la salle des morts.

: Qui a oser pénétré dans mon domaine ? Interrogea une voix lugubres.

Terrorisés, les 3 dingues se regroupèrent autour des autres alors que la ville fantôme et leurs charmants habitants apparaissaient. Et forcément…

: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! Y A DES MORT-VIVANT PART…

: TA YEULE CASSIOPE ! Beuglèrent en même temps Falcona et Jade.

: Les morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivant passent… Continua le RDM (roi des morts).

: Vous me tolérez moi ! Affirma Aragorn.

Le rire du RDM fit dresser sur la tête les cheveux des filles.

: La voie est close… Elle fut faite par les morts, et les morts, la garde…

Se rapprochant lentement, le RDM continua.

: La voie est clause…

Jade se pencha alors vers ses amies et murmura :

: On casse l'ambiance ?

Souriant très largement, elles approuvèrent vigoureusement, et alors que le RDM allait croiser le fer avec Aragorn, Cassiopé prit une grand inspiration et se mit à crier :

: IL ETAIT UN P'TIT HOMME APPELE GUILLORI CARABI, IL S'EN FUT A LA CHASSEUH, A LA CHASSE AU PERDRIX CARABI TITI CARABI TOTO CARIBO COMPERE GUILLERI, TE VERAS TU, TE VERAS TU MOURIR !

Se retenant à grand peine d'exploser de rire, Falcona demanda :

: Mais comment elle fait pour connaître des chansons aussi débile et ne collant vraiment pas avec le moment ?

: J'sais pas, en tout cas, c'est une vrai génie dans ce domaine ! Répondit Jade.

Stupéfait, tout le monde regarda l'élue de l'air.

: IL S'EN FUT A LA CHASSE, A LA CHASSE AU PERDRIX CARABI, IL MONTA SUR UN ARBRE, POUR VOIR COURIR SES CHERE COURI CARRABI TITI CARABI TOTO CARIBO COMPERE GUILLEGLAAAAAAAARK !

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par une brusque extinction de voix, et Aragorn et le RDM purent enfin finir leurs belles phrases. Après l'effondrement de la grotte et la crise de nerf de Cassiopé concernant la cascade de crânes (elle avait bizarrement retrouvé sa voix o.O) ils purent sortir, couvert de poussière et Jade ralla :

: Ralala, on vient les voir pour leurs proposer LA chance de leurs ex-vie, et ils sont pas fichus de l'accepter sur-le-champ ! Quel bande de tarés !

: J'approuve, surtout qu'on est pleine de poussière ! Ajouta Cassiopé.

Incrédule, la compagnie avait de la peine à tout enregistrer. Etaient-elles stupides ? Ne se rendaient-elles pas compte de la gravité de la situation ? Legolas le fit finalement remarqué.

: T'inquiète mon doudou, les morts vont venir de toute façons !

: BOUAHAHAHAHA ! Excellent, le surnom, Jade ! Explosa Falcona.

: Ben quoi o.O ?

: ARF… Non, rien, ça va mieux !

: Mais que… Commença Aragorn.

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la flotte pirate. Il n'osait y croire. Il tomba à genoux, tout près de Legolas, arborant une mine déconfite. Quand c'est alors que le RDM surgit de la roche, sa plaçant devant Aragorn et accessoirement, de Cassiopé.

: On va se battre ! Fit simplement le roi.

: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais bon sang, ça va pas de sortir comme ça, devant les gens et sans prévenir ? Ont vous as jamais appris la politesse ou c'est avec l'âge ? Sauvage ! Rugit Cassiopé.

Ne pouvant y résister, Jade et Falcona gueulèrent en même temps, dans une parfaite imitation d'un perroquet gravement atteint :

: LES MORRRRRRRRRTS NE RRRRRRRACONTE PAS D'HISTOIRRRRRRRRE !

: Vos yeules ! Grogna Cassiopé, sous les sourires amusées de la compagnie et des rires de ses amies.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

: AÏEUUUUUUUUUUH !

: Lliane ! Nan mais ça va pas de crier comme un cochon qu'on égorge !

: Ben…

: Bon, qui a-t-il ?

: Ben…J'mennuiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

: HEIN ? Et c'est pour ça que tu hurles à la mort ?

: Ben oui. Falcona Jade et Cassiopé me manque, c'est pas drôle sans elles !

: Je ne peux qu'approuver mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ?

Devant le sourire sadique de la semi-elfe, Luna ne tarda pas à comprendre…

: Oh… Tu as un mauvais coup en tête hein ?

: Moiiiiiiiiiii ? Demanda Lliane avec un petit sourire innocent. Oh non, juste les obliger à se bouger un peu… Avouas t-elle en désignant les cavaliers et Théoden.

Le même sourire sadique se dessina sur la bouche de la magicienne.

: Tu m'expose ton plan, damoiselle semi-elfe ?

: Mais avec joie…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Se glissant silencieusement entre les chevaux, les deux amies avançaient le plus discrètement possible dans le camp de fortune dressé à la hâte pour la nuit.

: Tu es sûr que les cors sont par ici ? Chuchota Lliane.

: Certaine, j'ai vue les porte-étendards les déposer dans ce coin et… ah, les voilà !

En effet, un nombre impressionnant de cors du Rohan était là, formant vaguement une espèce de montagne de 1 mètre environs. Lliane murmura :

: Prenons-en le plus possible. Ah, comme j'aurais aimé que Falcona soit là, ça aurait été encore mieux avec son pouvoir !

Après une razzia sur les cors, les deux filles s'éclipsèrent jusqu'à leurs chevaux, attendant l'aube…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Grognant dans son sommeil, Farald se retourna en sentant le soleil se lever. Alors qu'il émergeait lentement et qu'il s'apprêtait à maudire Sauron jusqu'à la 23 ème générations pour avoir déclencher cette guerre…

(SON DU CORS DU ROHAN (X 15))

: IL EST 6 HEURES DU MATIN, TIRELLI TIRELLIN, REVEILLEZ VOUS TAS DE PARESSEUX ! Beugla Lliane au dehors, soufflant de toutes ses forces dans un cor.

: Kékispasse ? Grogna un guerrier.

Se retenant de rire devant le vocabulaire, l'ange s'apprêta à lui expliquer mais un autre demanda avant :

: On nous attaques ? Les wargs sont mort ?

: Nan ! S'écria Luna, se plantant devant eux. C'est juste Lliane qui vous pourrit la vie !

: Yep, et je continue ! Approuva cette dernière, un grand sourire aux lèvres. LEVEZ VOUUUUUUUUUS ! LEVEZ VOUUUUUUUUUS ! Hurla t-elle, tel un loup enroué et passablement éméché (o.O me demandez pas pourquoi, chais pas ce que boivent les loups, alors on peut soupçonnons qu'il se bourrent la gueule à force de traîner près des hommes non ? Non ? Bah oublié ça alors. ;)) cherchant désespérément à hurler avec ses copains à la lune.

Le vacarme atteint des sommets jamais soupçonnés quand les wargs se joignirent à Lliane, hurlant à la mort. Mais c'est alors que la voix de Théoden, dominant le vacarme et passablement de mauvaise humeur, s'écria :

: LE PROCHAIN QUI ELEVE LA VOIX, JE LUI COUPE LES CORDES VOCALES !

: o.O Même pas drôle… Bougonna la semi-elfe.

Cette fois, Farald et Luna ne se retinrent plus et ils explosèrent de rire devant la mou de gamine de Lliane. La journée commençait bien !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vala ! Vous pouvez embrasser Lyane, c'est elle qui m'a convaincu d'écrire ce chapitre !;) Bon, je le posterais demain parce que là, il est 5h33 du matin et que j'ai pas encore dormit de la nuit, parce que je voulais finir absolument ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite !

Pegases


	21. NOTE ! Bientôt chap 21, pas de panique !

**NOTE**

Non, désolé, pas de nouveau chapitre. Le chapitre 21 est bientôt prêt en revanche, alors on ne mord pas !;) C'est juste que le collège à littéralement avalé mon temps de travail, surtout depuis que j'ai pris Allemand, et que j'ai dut aussi écrire la suite de mon autre fic. La review de Dremy m'a donné un véritable "coup d fouet", c'est le cas de le dire ! De plus, j'ai actuellement une semaine de stage équestre (IIIIIIIIIIIIIH, j'ai même fait de la voltige ! CONTENTEUH !mdr) Mais le soir, je bosse, vous devriez avoir le chapitre dans la semaine, promis ! Encore merci à vous toute et surtout à **: Lyane, Jylly Brandebouc, Nathalie, maudé, Luciole, Dremy (x2), Celeste Tanuki, Caladwen et NightTarja.** OH MY GOD ! J'ai tout ça comme lectrices ? (_tombe des nues)_ Je bosse, je bosse, promis !;)

Votre dévoué Pegases, qui s'excuse TRES platement du monstrueux et scandaleux retard qu'elle à prit.


	22. Bataille des Champs de Pelenor partie 1

**La bataille des champs de Pelennor, première partie **

Et le voilà, le chapitre 21 ! Quand même, 5 reviews pour une note d'auteur... _(mâchoire qui se décroche et dégringole par terre) _J'ai du mal à y croire, lectrices, ZE VOUS AIMEUH ! Alors je vous fais un gros ziboux à toute, en espérant que vous me reviewer pour ce chapitre !

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS

**Gwinnyth :** GWINNOUCHETTEUUUUUUUH ! Tu me manque, tu le sais ? Encore merchi pour la superbe fic que tu m'as dédié, ZE T'ADOREUH ! Et pis vi vi, je suis allez sur ton skyblog ;) Et pour l'équitation, oh que oui, tu peux compter sur moi ! mdr, porte toi bien Maîtresse jedifollette !

**Lily Potter 77 :** Le voilà le chapitre, et merci d'être heureuse pour moi, c'est gentil, j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre ! Ziboux !

**Earwen Ancalimë (x2) :** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! Une nouvelle lectriceuuuuuuuh, CONTENTEUH ! Tu viens de découvrir mon caractère dérangé, mdr ;) Oui, j'ai déjà lu ma fic de kaen, aujourd'hui Gwinnyth, de qui d'ailleurs je suis une bonne amie, mais comme cela fait un sacré moment que je l'ai plus lut j'ai dut écrire le passage dont tu parle en m'inspirant par inadvertance de mes souvenirs... Tu pourrais me dire de quel passage tu parle ? (Rougis comme une dingue au premier paragraphe de la review) A ce point là ? Et où je trouve mes idées ? Du fin fond des limbes de mon cerveau dérangé et en cours de Français ! Si si, comme je m'ennuie TRES souvent en français, j'écris dans mes feuilles de classeur, sous le nez de ma prof qui dit rien en plus, ptdr. Eowyn et Arwen ? Eowyn sera là dans ce chapitre à ta demande, et pour Arwen... Je vais me débrouiller pour la caser dans mes prochains chapitre, une de mes 5 folles trouvera bien une solution pour l'amener en Gondor ! J'espère que tu continueras de me reviewer ! Bonne lecture !

**Jylly Brandebouc **: Autant pour moi pour cette histoire de plagiat, voilà le chapitre !

**Dremy chan :** MA CHOUCHOUTEUH ! Tu fais ton boulot de lectrice très honorablement, je suis fière de compter une lectrices pareil parmis les miennes ! Pour la voltige... j'ai réussit à me mettre debout sur le cheval au pas, sans attache ni rien, presque debout au trot, à me mettre à l'envers au pas et trot, à me tenir au galop, à faire la "toupie" (tourner sur le cheval sans tomber) sans problème au pas et trot et a faire la figure des "ciseaux" (être à l'envers sur le cheval, prendre trois fois de l'élan avec les jambes, envoyer ses jambes en l'air et les croiser au-dessus de la croupe tout en poussant sur ses bras et tourner pour se remettre à l'endroit sur le cheval Oo) deux fois au trot, je suis super contente mais j'ai eu plus d'une fois la trouille de m'étaler, mdr ! Et avec tes 10 bizux, je vais taper très vite, promis ! Bonne lecture ma choute !

FIN DES RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRS

**.oOo.**

"_-_Génial, ça fait des heures qu'on chevauche et plus on approche de cette foutue bataille, plus on est fatigué et nos copains Rohirims déprimé ! Bon Dieu, on va jamais gagner avec des troupes pareilles !

_-_On croirait entendre Jade, mais tu espère quoi Lliane ?

_-_J'en sais rien Luna ! Mais qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme si je venais de profaner je ne sais quelle loi !

_-_Hum... C'est peut-être parce que tu parles elfique et qu'ils ne comprennent pas ?

_-_Heu... Possible...

La grande bataille approchait au galop, c'était bien le cas de le dire, et la tension montait dangereusement malgré les efforts de Lliane et Luna pour détendre l'atmosphère. Minas Tirith était très proche à présent... BEAUCOUP trop proche au goût de la semi-elfe et de la magicienne.

_-_J'aimerai que Jade Falcona et Cassiopée soit là, elles, elles savent ce qui va se passer... Eh, prévenez quand vous freiner devant ! Râla encore une fois la jeune semi-elfe en voyant la troupe devant elle ralentir jusqu'à s'immobiliser, signal signifiant que Minas Tirith était juste devant.

_-_Lliane, tais-toi, met toi devant et fout le bordel si tu veux mais il faut faire quelque chose pour que les soldats arrête de nous tirer une tête d'enterrement ! S'écria Luna, un peu inquiète.

_-_Je voudrais t'y voir... Marmonna Lliane.

Proche d'elle, Farald s'approcha aussi discrètement que pouvait le permettre la masse de cavaliers autour de lui.

_-_La bataille va commencer, venez, autant nous mettre en première ligne si nous voulons être utiles !

_-_On t'accompagne Farald, mais comment passer au-dessus des cavaliers ? Interrogea Lliane.

_-_Hem... bonne question, très très bonne question ! Grimaça le jeune homme.

Devant les premières lignes, Théoden eu un rictus un voyant la masse des orques et lança son cheval au petit galop en passant devant les lignes et donnant ses ordres, il finit par crier en remettant son cheval au trot :

"_- _Debout ! Debout cavalier de Théoden ! Les lances, seront secoués ! Les boucliers voleront en éclats ! Une journée de l'épée, une journée rouge, avant que le soleil ne se lève !

Les lances s'abaissèrent, alors que que dans les lignes, Eowyn resserra sont étreinte autour de Merry.

_-_Quoi qu'il se passe, restez près de moi, je veillerai sur vous. Lui dit-elle, tendue à l'extrême alors que Théoden passait sous les lances et les frappait avec son épée.

_-_Au galop ! S'écria-t-il, au galop ! Courez, courez à la ruine, et à la fin du monde !

Arrivez au bout de la ligne, il leva son épée et hurla :

_-_A MORT !

_-_A MORT ! Répétèrent les soldats, pendant qu'Eowyn déglutissait difficilement.

_-_A MORT ! Hurla encore une fois Théoden, cette fois suivit de tous les cavaliers, Eowyn Lliane et Luna comprise, et alors que le soleil se levait, projetant sa lumière sur l'armée de l'espoir que représentait les Rohirims, Théoden s'écria :

_-_Pour, Eorlingas !

Les cors se mirent à sonner, et Théoden lança son cheval en avant alors que les cavaliers hurlait une dernière fois "A mort" !  
Les chevaux se mirent à galoper de plus en plus vite, et tandis que les Rohirims hurlait en chargeant sur les orques et que les cavaliers tombait, toucher par les flèches, la charge entra violemment en contact avec l'ennemi et balaya presque instantanément les lignes ennemies.

**.oOo. **

_-_Seigneur, est-ce bien raisonnable ?

_-_Haldir, nous ne feront pas demi-tour. IL est de retour, et ce sera de lui dont dépendra la suite des évènement. Je ne le laisserai pas se faire encore une fois briser les ailes, il n'y survivrait pas.

-C'est vous qui décider, seigneur... Soupira-t-il.

**.oOo. **

La bataille tournait à l'avantage des Rohirims, a la grande joie de ces derniers.

_-_Poussez-les vers le fleuve ! Cria Eomer.

_-_A nous la victoire ! S'écria Théoden, couper brusquement dans son élan de joie en sentant des vibrations inquiétantes dans le sol.

**.oOo. **

_-_FALCONA ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

_-_Moi ? Mais rien, rien du tout Jade, je te jure ! Répondit la concerné avec un sourire colgate.

_-_Ah ouais ? Et l'espèce de pentacle que tu as tracé, il sert à quoi ?

_-_Ah ça, très cher ! Répondit la jeune femme en se saisissant du poignet de Cassiopée et Jade et en criant quelque chose en elfique, faisant s'illuminer le pentacle.

**.oOo. **

_-_C'est quoi ce machin ? S'écria Lliane en voyant une espèce de cercle s'afficher au-dessus de l'armée, a la stupéfaction de ceux-ci.  
Le-dit cercle s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser tomber trois jeunes femmes dont une qui cria, furieuse:

_-P DE BO DE MER ! CA T'ARRIVE DE PAS FAIRE DE CONNERIE PLUS D'UNE JOURNEE FALCONA ?_ Hurla Jade dans son plus beau français, provoquant l'incompréhension des Gondoriens.

_-Nian, c'est vital pour moi !_ Répondit la concerné avec un sourire dentifrice.

_-On va s'écraser !_ Couina Cassiopée, terrorisé.

_- Cassiopée, sache que la matière spongieuse que tu as entre les deux oreilles sert à autre chose qu'a éviter que ta tête ne sonne creux quand tu fonces tête baisser dans les emmerdement de ce genre !_ Rugit Jade, pas DU TOUT d'accord avec la perspective de s'écraser sur un orque.

_-Abrège, c'est pas le moment !_

_  
-TON POUVOIR C'EST L'AIR NON ? ALORS SECOUT TES NEURONES ET FAIS NOUS LEVITER !_ Hurla-t-elle en voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement.

_-AH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_ S'écria l'élue de l'air, percutant avec un train de retard. _For egle leod !_ Ajoute-t-elle, stoppant sa chute et celle de ses amies.

_-_Falcona, qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fait bon sang ? On a faillit finir empaler sur des orques... Minute, sur des ORQUES ? Ooooh non, ne me dis pas que tu as... Gémit Jade, devinant la suite de l'explication.

_-_Et si ! J'ai réussit à ouvrir un vortex pour les champs de Pellenor ! Sourit Falcona, très fière de son petit tour.

Un moment de silence passa, entrecouper par les cris de la bataille.

_-_MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE, GENRE DE DINGUE SUICIDAIRE ! Hurlèrent en même temps les deux jeunes elfes, au grand malheur des oreilles de la concerné.

Mais Falcona n'eut pas à affronter longtemps la colère de ses amies, le cor des Haradrims venant de sonner de sa tonalité aiguë.

_-_Ah super, v'là nos potes Haradrims et Mûmakil qui viennent faire la fête avec nous ! Bon, j'appelle Volcania, la flemme d'aller les exploser moi-même...

_-_J'avais oublié ta flemmardise aiguë Jade ! Sourit Falcona.

_-_Mouaiff, VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLCAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Beugla la jeune elfe blonde.

Plus loin sur le champs de bataille Lliane sourit doucement et dit aux troupes alentour, inquiet et par les Mûmakil et par le hurlement :

_-_C'est rien, juste Jade qui appelle son dragons, rester calme et tout ira bien.

_-_UN DRAGON ? Beuglèrent en parfaite harmonie les cavaliers, stupéfait.

_-_Nan, un poulet ! Vous m'écoutez quand je parle ?

**.oOo.**

_Tombe les plumes,_

_Lentement,_

_Les emporte le vent,_

_Tombe les larmes,_

_D'un corps brisé sur le sable,_

_Des plages de Valinor,_

_Un collier en or,_

_Gît près du corps,_

_Un destin entrecroisé,_

_Est ainsi représenter..._

**.oOo.**

_-_PINAIZEUUUUH, regarde où tu atterris Volcania, tu as faillit nous écraser !

_-_Hem, désolé Jade...

_-_Pas grave, baisse toi que je monte sur ton dos, on a des pachydermes particulièrement résistant à abattre !

_-_Gné ? Oo

_-_Mûmakil droit devant cap'taine !

_-_Alors à l'attaque ! Rugit le dragon en s'envolant brusquement, et volant au-dessus des cavalier, il poussa un terrible rugissement qui fit alors hésiter les énormes Oliphants. Théoden lança la charge, bravant la mort, bravant les caverne de Mandos, et bravant tout bon sens...

**.oOo.**

_Tombe l'espoir,_

_Et arrive le désespoir,_

_L'ange déchus,_

_Tomber lors d'une nuit sans lune,_

_Les ailes briser,_

_Ses dons enlever,_

_Il traîne le poids,_

_D'une lourde charge,_

_Survivra-t-il,_

_A ses blessures à peine remise ?_

_Il est la personnification de l'espoir,_

_Même s'il ne le sais pas,_

_Pour les elfes, _

_son nom reste un mystère,_

_Mais pour 5 humaines,_

_Les élues des élémentaires,_

_Elles sont liées à ce jeune espoir,_

_Farald._

**.oOo.**

_-_Seigneur...

_-_Que se passe-t-il encore, Haldir ?

_-_Nous l'avons retrouvé. Au champs de Pelennor.

_-_Très bien, Haldir, nous partont immédiatement. Celeborn de la Lorien retourne au combat.

**.oOo.**

Et voilà, alors, content, pas content ? Un seul moyen pour moi de le savoir : REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS ! N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur et que cela l'encourage à continuer ! J'ai les 2 prochains chapitres en tête d'ailleurs ! ;)

Pegases, toujours fidèle au poste ! ;)


	23. Bataille des Champs de Pelenor partie 2

_¤se cache sous son bureau¤ Vous me ferez rien ? Promis ? ¤sort de sous son bureau¤_

_Voui, je sais, presque 3 mois sans chapitre, c'est une honte... J'AI honte, alors c'est une bien maigre consolation,_

_Mais je vous promets de continuer à répondre aux reviews ! Non mais sans blague, vais pas me laisser faire par_

_des admins complètement barrés ! ;D PEGGY THE RETURN, MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Quoi je suis moi aussi _

_complètement barré ? M'en fous, moi j'en suis fière XD _

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS

**Lyane :** Sadique ? Moua ? La faute à quiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Faut allez se plaindre à Lupinette, c'est elle mon prof, na. ;) Je t'ai déjà dit que tes compliments avaient la particularité de me doper pour environs trois jours ? Non ? Ben maintenant c'est fait :D BONNE LECTURE LYANOUCHETTE !

**Dremy Chan:** ¤cris hystérique¤ DREMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! MA CHOUCHOUTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! Roh, si tu savais comme je suis fière que tu sois ma lectrice ! Tu es la plus fidèle, la seule lectrice, avec Gwinntyh, qui soit dans ma fic, ze T'ADOREUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! Et merci pour la review de mon OS ! ;D BONNE LECTURE !

**Lily Potter 77 :** Faut que j'aille lire tes fics, toua... Et te laisser des reviews, naturellement ;) Merci pour ta review, un mot, même petit, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

**Miss Lup_-_Lup :** Ben quoi ? Sont très bien mes couples ! _¤big smile¤ _ Naragorn ? Faut voir, faut voir... Pour la suite, elle arrive un peu tard, alors pour "vite"... ' BONNEUH LECTURE LUPINETTE !

**Gwinnyth :** Mais c'est très bien, Gwinnouchettte, comme surnom, non ? Non ? Meuh si, meuh si _¤sourire colgate de 180°¤ _Et j'ai enfin téléchargé msn, mais il bloque ! ' TU ME MANQUEUH GWINOUCHETTE (;D), bonne lecture ! Ton perso va y être très présent ! ;)

**NighTarja : **Merci pour le compliment du poème, ça m'a fat hyper plaisir ! Ecrire vite ? Heu... espère, espère ! ¤sifflote innocemment¤ Laisse moi une review à la fin du chap', que je sache ce que tu en as pensé, Popy ! BISUX !

**Isa **: Merci des trois review, cousinette ! ¤big smile¤ Bonne lecture !

**Celina **: Merci du petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, même court ! J'espère que tu deviendras une lectrice fidèle à ma fic ! Bonne lecture !

**Karmilla** : Héhé, j'ai détesté que Peter Jackson fasse mourir Haldir, alors je le sauve, nan mais ! E vi il est toujours célibataire ! Prétendante au poste ? Je ne l'ai pas encore casé ! Et je veux bien étrangler P Jackson, avec joie ! ¤sourire sadique¤ Moi ? Folle ? Meuuuuuh non, quelle idée :D Bonne lecture !

**Isilriel :** MA PELUCHEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH, tu m'as manqué_-_euh ! Roh, honte à moi, ça fait un sacré bail que je suis plus allez voir tes fics ! ¤se met un sac sur la tête¤ J'ai honteuh... Bonne lecture quand même !

FIN DES RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS

Owo, 13 reviews pour le dernier chapitre ? ¤très touché¤ C'est vraiment gentil, j'ai vraiment honte, et je suis très triste de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt, s'il vous plait, pardonnez_-_moi, et faite_-_moi savoir que vous m'aimez bien encore... alors bonne lecture, lectrices, sachez que vous m'aidez dans ma vie de tout les jours, dès que je reçois une review, je suis consolé et heureuse pour au moins 1 ou 2 jours, tellement ça me fait du bien et me touche. Pardonnez_-_moi encore une fois...

_¤OoO¤_

_-_ Tous, tous des tarés...

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu marmonnes, Jade ?

_-_ Rien, rien Falcona... OUAÏX !

_-_ Désolé Jade, mais si tu arrêtais de bouger, ça m'aiderait ! Grommela Lliane, qui avait trop serré la bande autour du bras de son amie.

_-_ Mais quelle idée a eu Cassiopée, mais je vous jure !

_-_ Mééééé, elle était très bien, mon idée ! La preuve, ça a marché !

_-_ Abattre le Roi Sorcier d'un grand coup de poêle à fonte dans la tronche, tu appelles ça une _bonne_ idée ?

_-_ Mais ça a marché ! Fallait voir l'état de son casque !

_-_ C'était pas un casque, de un, mais un haume, de deux, on a pas idée de détruire un mythe comme ça !

_-_ Je te signale que le fameux mythe allait t'écraser, te massacrer, te réduire en charpie, te découper en tranche extra_-_fine puis balancez tes restes encore chauds au feu.

_-_ oO T'as trouvé ça toute seule ?

_-_ Heu...

Dans l'une des maisons de guérison de la cité blanche, Jade ruminait depuis déjà plusieurs heures la _magnifique_ idée de Cassiopée qui, ayant perdu ses épées et son arc dans la bataille, avait, en désespoir de cause fait apparaître une énorme poêle à l'ancienne, et l'avait abbatut sur le crâne du Nazgûl, écrasant haume et cervelle et quelques dents ressemblant plus à des crocs qu'a des dents...

_-_ Et ton arc ? Interrogea l'elfe du feu, méfiante.

_-_ Heu... Perdu ?

_-_ Admettons... Tes épées ?

_-_ Brisé sur un Oliphant ?

_-_ Dioooooooooos... Ton griffon ?

_-_ Occupé avec les haradrims ?

_-_ Je vais craquer... et tes pouvoirs ?

_-_ ...

_-_ ET TES POUVOIRS ? Beugla Jade, au bord de la crise de nerf et prête à carboniser le premier malheureux humain qui passerait par là.

_-_ Oublier ?

Pendant un instant, tous les regards se braquèrent sur l'elfe blonde, chacun sachant que ses colères était comme une bombe atomique, donc à retardement... Et l'explosion ne fut pas décevante.

_-_ JE VAIS TE TUER, TE MASSACRER, TE REDUIRE EN CHARPIES, TE DECOUPER AU SABRE, ET BALANCER TES RESTES DU HAUT DE L'EVEREST, TRIPLE _BIIIP_ DE _BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_ DE _CENSURE _!

_-_ Owo. Sympa, tes expressions... siffla Falcona, admirative.

_-_ Je vais hurler... Y a pas de la corde et une poutre dans le coin ? Marmonna Luna, elle aussi un poil désespéré.

_¤OoO¤_

_La cité était resplendissante, comme sortie d'un paradis. De hautes tours d'ivoire surplombaient de somptueux jardin, lieux de paix et de calme, flottant dans une étrange lueur crème apaisante. Elle flottait, semblant glisser sur les chemins de pierre comme un fantôme. Mais n'en était-elle pas un ? Mais qui était-elle ? Elle ne savait plus. Tous ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir où elle était. Elle caressa de sa main blanche la surface lisse de l'eau d'un bassin dans lequel s'étirait paresseusement une étrange créature, mi-elfe, mi-sirène. La créature avait de très longs cheveux d'or, des oreilles pointues, des yeux de cristal fendu comme ceux d'un chat, mais également une queue de poisson et un arc suspendu dans son dos. Puis l'apparition plongea sans créer un seul remous dans l'eau. Elle se releva et continua à... marcher ? Flotter ? Elle sentit une présence et se retourna. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle se tenait..._

_¤OoO¤_

Lliane se réveilla en hurlant de terreur, la respiration saccadé et paniqué. Terrifié, elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu le décor apaisant de Minas Tirith. Touchant ses joues mouillées de larmes, elle se prit la tête à deux mains, hoquetant de peur entre deux sanglots. Quel était ce rêve ? A la fois horrible et merveilleux ? Comme si la bataille ne lui avait pas suffit ! La semi_-_elfe se rallongea, avec la ferme intention de se remémorer le rêve dans les moindres détails. Elle s'endormit dès que sa joue toucha l'oreiller moelleux.

_¤OoO¤_

_-_ Et ben Lliane, si tu voyais ta tête, tu t'enfuirais en courant en hurlant de peur. Commenta Falcona en regardant les larges cernes mauves, et le teint blafard de son amie, un sourcil haussé.

_-_ Ce que j'aime, chez toi, Falcona, c'est ton incroyable tact. Répliqua sèchement l'elfe de la terre en s'asseyant à la table.

A côté d'elle, Jade s'effondra sur la table en gémissant :

_-_ Mon royaume pour une baguette de pain français ! Avec du nutella, du lait frais et de la poudre chocolaté ! DU NESQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK !

Les autres la regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, genre "ne_-_vous_-_en_-_faites_-_pas_-_ma_-_chère_-_ils_-_sont_-_un_-_peu_-_dérangé_-_dans_-_la_-_famille".

Luna fut plus direct.

_-_ Ca y est, se lamenta_-_t_-_elle. Elle a pété un plomb !

_-_ Avec des gaufres ! Et avec une grosse couche de nutella, avec plein de chantilly et de sucre glace ! Poursuivit Falcona en se pourlechant les babines d'un air gourmand.

_-_ VIIIIIIIIIIII ! Et des crêpes ! AU SOCOLAT ! Beugla à son tour Cassiopée.

_-_ Bon, quand vous aurez finis votre petit tour de télépathie, toute les trois, vous nous expliquerez. Grommela Lliane, excédé.

_-_ Vous n'êtes qu'un tas d'inculte, répliqua Jade avec un air hautain, vous ne sauriez apprécier à leur juste valeur les mets délicats et raffiné de la gastronomie française.

_-_ Oo"""

_-_ Bon, à défaut de tout ça, gémit Falcona, il reste du choco...

_-_ Faffe garder ! Prévint l'elfe du feu, la bouche pleine de la précieuse sucreries si rare.

_-_ Egoïste !

_-_ Ve fais.

_-_ Avale avant de parler. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

_-_ M'en fiffe.

Elle avala néanmoins en sentant sur elle le regard perçant de ses deux amies française.

_-_ Quoi de neuf au programme ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Atta, je vais chercher ton livre ! S'exclama Cassiopé en bondissant vers la porte et en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Falcona se pencha sur sa montre.

_-_ 4... 3... 2... 1...

_BOOOOOOOOOOONG !_

_-_ C'est rien, couina un morceau de plastron qui venait de s'étaler dans la salle, juste une petite erreur de dérapage. J'ai ton livre, Jady !

_-_ Appelle_-_moi encore une fois comme ça, et je te le fais bouffer, le livre. Latin, histoire, et éducation civique ! Grogna la concerné en se saisissant de l'ouvrage et en retournant s'asseoir près de Gandalf, qui semblait de plus en plus intrigué.

_-_ Qu'allez vous donc encore nous apprendre ? Interrogea l'Ainur, un sourcil haussé.

Elle tourna fébrilement les pages, marmonnant entre ses dents des paroles incompréhensibles.

_-_ BENCO ! S'exclama_-_t_-_elle alors, le voici, le voilà, le chapitre de la porte noire !

_-_ Tu connais tous les chapitres de tes bouquins par coeur ? L'interrogea Falcona, un sourcil haussé et un air assez indifférent sur le visage, les bras croisé sous la poitrine.

_-_ T'occupe. Voyons... _Une mort certaine, de faibles chances de réussites, _gnagnagna... Boas, ça vaut pas la peine, il me faudrait le DVD !

_-_ Noooooooon, quelle déduction ! Mais quelle cloche ! Je te signale que ça va pas être évident de trouver un DVD du SDA, une télé et un lecteur de DVD dans le coin ! Commenta Falcona.

_-_ BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAH, je veux mon nordiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mes DVD ! Ma bibliothèque ! Ma télé ! Ma chaîne stéréoooooooo ! MON POISSON ROUGE !

_-_ Jade, t'as pas de poisson rouge. Fit remarquer Cassiopée.

_-_ On comprend l'idée, non ?

_-_ Ouais, t'as pété un câble.

_-_ Ta sollicitude me touche, Falcona.

La concerné lui répondit par un superbe sourire colgate de 360°.

_-_ Falcona ? Je te hais.

_-_ A ton service.

_¤OoO¤_

_Elle rouvrit les yeux, paniqué. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle. Juste le néant._

_¤OoO¤_

Lliane se réveilla une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'hurla pas cette fois. Elle se laissa lourdement retomber sur son lit. 2 nuits que ces cauchemars venaient. Que signifiait_-_ils ? Elle se leva, incapable de trouver le sommeil, et s'habillant rapidement, sortis de sa chambre. Arriver dans le couloir, elle s'engagea dans une sombre allée, ses hautes bottes claquant sur le sol de marbre et résonnant dans le silencieux palais. Remarque, qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de se lever à cette heure_-_ci ? Pensive, elle laissa ses pieds la guider, sans prêter attention à se qui l'entourait. Elle fut donc surprise de sentir soudain un rayon de soleil sur sa joue, et relevant la tête, elle remarqua qu'elle était sur le chemin de ronde et que le soleil se levait. La semi_-_elfe laissa le vent jouer dans ses longs cheveux noir d'encre, fixant, fasciné, le splendide spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux :

Alors que le ciel auparavant saphir s'éclairait pour prendre une teinte bleu pâle, et qu'une légère traînée de nuages roses et mauves le traversait paresseusement, un fin croissant d'un orange rougeâtre s'élevait lentement au dessus des montagnes, projetant des lumières bleuté, rosâtre, mauve et orange sur la neige d'un blanc pur, la douce chaleur de la nuit commençant à disparaître pour des températures plus forte, la rosé du matin se révélant à la lumière, et conservant tout de même une certaine fraîcheur, la neige ayant fondu depuis bien longtemps après l'ancien passage de la compagnie après la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.

Le premier matin de Juin débutait.

_¤OoO¤_

Apaisé et heureuse, Lliane poursuivait sa balade matinale depuis bientôt une demi_-_heure quand quelqu'un lui rentra brutalement dedans de plein fouet, la projetant à terre avec un cri de surprise. Portant la main à son pauvre dos qui hurlait au meurtre, elle releva la tête pour voir avec surprise que c'était Farald qui l'avait percuté et qui, étalé de tout son long sur elle, arborait la plus belle collection de couleur rouge que visage humains ait jamais put porté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de s'excuser, mais il rencontra le profond regard bleu nuit de la semi_-_elfe et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres avant même qu'il est put les prononcer. De son côté, l'elfe aux cheveux d'ébènes n'en menait pas large non plus, captiver par les deux émeraudes qui tenaient lieu d'yeux à Farald. Seul une faible brise brisait le silence quasi_-_religieux qui s'était installé, aucun des deux n'osant faire un mouvement, ni même parler, chacun hypnotiser par le regard de l'autre. Farald détallait lentement la souple chevelure bouclé, la peau blanche comme la neige, les somptueux iris et le visage parfait de Lliane, alors que celle_-_ci observait les cheveux aussi noir que les siens et en bataille, les traits réguliers et noble du visage, les magnifiques yeux et la bouche si tentante du jeune homme. Lentement, elle porta une main à la joue de l'ange, et le sentant tressaillir sous la caresse, entreprit de redessiner le visage de Farald. Mais comme chacun le sait, quand on abrège 5 folles sous son toit...

_-_ JE LE SAVAIS ! Beugla Cassiopée, ILS S'AIMEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Et elle entreprit de chanter _TI AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ alors que le reste des tarées accouraient, un sourire colgate leurs faisant trois fois le tour du visage aux lèvres.

_-_ C'est y pas mignon tout ça ! Roucoula Jade en sautillant autour du couple en battant des paupières.

Assez rouge pour remplacer aisément les feux de signalisation des Champs_-_Elysés de Paris par une coupure d'électricité, les deux concernés se relevèrent d'un bond, bégayant de vagues explications et horriblement gêné.

_-_ N... non, balbutia Lliane, c'est pas ce que vous croyez !

_-_ Ah ouiiiiiiiiiiii ? Interrogea Falcona, alors qu'est_-_ce qu'on croit, mmm ?

De plus en plus rouge, la semi_-_elfe et le jeune homme échangèrent un regard et filèrent chacun d'un côté sans demander leur reste, poursuivit par les rires de leurs amies.

_¤OoO¤_

_-_ JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ !

_-_ Aaaaaaaargh, Lliane, tu métraaaaaaaaangle !

_-_ M'EN FICHE CASSIOPEE, VOUS AVEZ BRISER LA MAGIE D'UN DES PLUS BEAUX MOMENTS DE MA VIE !

_-_ Mais on savais pas ! Couina la concerné.

_-_ Et ben, c'est reparti pour nos disputes & Cie ! Rit Jade, bien vite suivit par les autres.

Et dehors, alors que disparaissait les dernières traces d'humidité, un soleil éclatant se levait, promesse d'espoir.

_¤OoO¤_

Voilà voilà, et je vous pose une question : Souhaitez_-_vous que je continues cette fic, où que je l'achève et commence une suite ? En ce cas, la suite s'intitulera _Au-delà de l'horizon_, et vous retrouverez nos 5 folles. Alors choisissez, votez, et éliminez le maillon faible XD

Pegases, alias Peggy, alias peggychounette, alias beaucoup d'autres noms, toujours fidèle au poste !


	24. Un Espoir dans la Nuit, Partie II

_Mais oui, mais oui, un nouveau chapitre, vous ne rêvez pas !_

_Voici maintenant la deuxième partie de cette trilogie, où Jade tiendra le rôle principal :_

_**Au delà de l'horizon**_

_Bien entendus, il y aura encore plusieurs parties, avec Lliane, Luna, Cassiopée et Falcona._

_Niéhéhé, grosse surprise au début de ce chapitre...¤sourire colgate¤ Alors maintenant, lectrice/lecteur,_

_je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, les RaRs ne seront pas mises dans ce chapitre,_

_je m'en excuse, mais je n'ai pas la connexion internet là ou je suis, mais je vous dis à toute_

_un grand MERCI pour vos review !¤toute némue¤ Et je souhaite dire un grand pardon_

_à **Jylly Brandebouc**, à qui j'ai vraiment oublié de répondre à sa review. Voilà, bonne lecture :D_

_¤OoO¤_

_Chapitre 23_

_Retour sur terre_

_¤OoO¤_

Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle était bien... Qu'elle aimait la Terre du Milieu, sans école, sans horaire, sans...

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP !

... réveil ?

Avec un grognement, sa main s'envola pour s'écraser sur le haut de l'appareil qui se coupa automatiquement, déclanchant la radio. Ouvrant les yeux en sentant un doux rayon de soleil se poser sur sa joue, elle vit le décor de sa chambre, et non celui de Minas Tirith. Horriblement déçus en comprenant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, Jade se leva pour ouvrir le store de sa chambre et sourit en voyant le magnifique ciel. La journée s'annonçait magnifique, quoique caniculaire...

_¤OoO¤_

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une fois sortit de la douche, et envoyant un bon coup de pied dans son sac pour libérer le passage vers son armoire tout en finissant le combat avec ses long cheveux pour les nouer en une queue de cheval haute, et enfilant rapidement un débardeur noir à fine bretelle, un jean et de fines ballerines blanche, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

Il y avait déjà presque un an qu'elle vivait seule dans sa très grande maison de Royan, juste en face de la mer, dans le Sud_-_Ouest de sa bien_-_aimé France. Ayant récemment touché le formidable héritage de ses grands_-_parents, elle s'était empressé de quitter son adorable et charmant père et s'était installé ici, emmenant avec elle son cheval, son berger allemand et toute ses affaires. Le domaine qu'elle avait acquis était immense, et son cheval était plus heureux que jamais, et elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Arrivant à la porte du salon, elle ouvrit la porte... et resta figé.

Dormant du sommeil du juste, Legolas et Aragorn dormaient comme des bienheureux dans le canapé, Aragorn vautré contre l'elfe. Rester comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle porta frénétiquement la main à ses oreilles, et poussa un cris de stupeur en les sentants toujours aussi pointus, cris qui réveilla au passage les 2 personnages qui ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant où ils se trouvaient.

_-_ Mais... balbutia Aragorn, stupéfait, où sommes_-_nous ?

Toujours bouche bée, la jeune femme était complètement scotchée et incapable de prononcer un mot.

_-_ Jade ? Tu peux nous expliquer ? Interrogea Legolas.

_-_ OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! C'ETAIT PAS UN RÊVEUH C'ETAIT PAS UN RÊVEUH !

Ravis, la concerné se mit à exécuter une sorte de danse de joie, virevoltant, bondissant et cabriolant dans toute la pièce pour finalement se jeter dans les bras de son amour d'elfe avec un sourire colgate.

_-_ Vous êtes chez moi ! Bienvenue sur Terre !

_-_ Terre ? Répéta Aragorn, ahuris, où est_-_ce donc ?

_-_ C'est un univers parallèle, très différent ! Mes chers, y a du boulot !

_-_ Mais... qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? Demanda Legolas en fixant les vêtements légers de l'elfe.

_-_ Il va faire une chaleur d'enfer cet aprèm', répliqua t_-_elle, je ne veux pas rôtir comme une tranche de lard en plein Sahara !

_-_ En plein quoi ? Questionna Aragorn, perdu.

_-_ Comme je le disais, il va y avoir du boulot... soupira Jade.

Toujours accroché au cou de son elfe, elle jeta un regard à la pendule et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure.

_-_ KWOAAAAAAAAAA ? 7H45 ? Oh my gooooood, j'ai juste le temps de m'occuper de Daumara et d'Arya !

Paniqué, elle bondit du canapé et fonçant pour ouvrir la porte_-_fenêtre débouchant sur la terrasse, elle bondit vers les écuries et à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle servit sa ration à son cheval avant d'ouvrir toute grande la porte coulissante du box afin que l'étalon puisse se sentir à son aise, puis ressortant des écuries, elle manqua s'étaler sur sa chienne qui, toute joyeuse, bondissait autour d'elle en aboyant à pleine voix. Débouchant dans le salon telle une tornade, elle servit son berger allemand et attrapant un atlas et son livre "l'histoire de France pour les nuls", elle les envoya aux 2 voyageurs. Tout en faisant très rapidement son sac, elle articula :

_-_ Je dois y allez, j'ai cours de 8h10 jusqu'à 11h15, je reviens après, par pitié ne touchez à RIEN et contentez_-_vous de LIRE ça, après, vous serez moins perdus !

Et attrapant une pomme au passage, elle fila à la vitesse du TGV Paris Marseille et balançant en sortant de la maison son sac dans sa voiture, elle sauta à l'intérieur et mettant le contact tout en bouclant sa ceinture, elle sortit de l'allée et écrasa l'accélérateur en bonne parisienne qu'elle était pour filer vers l'Université Renoir.

_¤OoO¤_

_-_ FALCONA ! CASSIOPEE !

Déboulant dans la cour de l'université, elle fonça vers ses deux amies qui accouraient vers elle.

_-_ Devinez quoi ? Demanda t_-_elle avec un immense sourire.

_-_ Tu as Legolas et Aragorn chez toi. Répondirent_-_elles d'une seule voix.

_-_ Oo mais comment...

_-_ J'ai Isybisse, Faramir et Luna chez moi, et Falcona Eldolas, Farald et Lliane. Expliqua brièvement l'elfe de l'air. Et j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs, j'ai vérifié. Mais Bon Dieu, qu'est_-_ce qui t'as pris d'attacher tes cheveux comme ça ?

_-_ Doucement, je m'en suis rendu compte que après ! Il était trop tard ! Bon, qu'est_-_ce qu'ont va faire ? Poursuivit_-_elle, un nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

La cloche retentit alors, appellant sournoisement ses victimes.

_-_ Se rendre en cours ? Proposa Falcona, un sourcil haussé, si ça se trouve, on verra qu'on a toute rêvé... Allez, go, Math avec Celdran. Joie et bonheur.

_-_ Sommes_-_nous obligé de nous taper un prof qui sent le café et le tabac à trois mètres, une haleine à assommer un oliphant et qui nous souffle dans la figure à 8h00 du mat' ? Gémit Jade, déjà abattue.

_-_ Ouep, pas que je saute de joie, mais bon... soupira Cassiopée.

_¤OoO¤_

Se garant dans l'allée du garage, l'elfe coupa le contact, pas mécontente d'être enfin en Week_-_end. Mais se laissant aller contre le siège, elle resta un moment là, pensive. Apparemment, toute l'aventure avait été réelle, et elle avait duré plusieurs mois, 7 pour être précise. Et pourtant, rien n'avait changé, ni avancé, ici... Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle sortit et souriant en voyant Arya se jeter sur elle, elle caressa tendrement la tête de la grande chienne et prenant une grande inspiration, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte. Calme plat. Méfiante, elle pénétra dans le salon, et vit avec stupéfaction qu'ils étaient pétrifiés devant sa TV. Devant la Communauté de l'Anneau pour être plus précise dans mes précisions. Comment diable ils avaient réussit à mettre en marche la télévision et le lecteur de DVD, ça, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle coupa directement les objets.

_-_ Nan mais ça va pas d'utiliser comme ça mes affaires ? Et refermez la bouche, vous allez gober les mouches ! Ca, c'est une télévision, vous avez lut les bouquins que je vous ai donné oui ou non ?

Toujours cloué sur place, ils ne répondirent pas, à l'exaspération de la concernée.

_-_ DEBOUT ! Rugit_-_elle, un poil énervé.

_-_ C'est... fantastique... arriva à articuler Aragorn. Nous avons tout lus, c'est extraordinaire, votre monde est incroyable...

_-_ Mouais, en attendant, faut vous trouvez des vêtements convenable. Grommela Jade, contournant les canapé pour allez se faire chauffer son repas, en l'occurrence une énorme pizza au chèvre qu'elle enfourna en se pourléchant les babines. Je dois avoir les anciennes fringues de mon père et mon frangin... vient ! Legolas en premier !

Guère convaincus, le concerné se laissa tout de même entraîné par sa chère et tendre dans l'escaliers sous le regard sceptique de son compagnons.

_¤OoO¤_

Une demi_-_heure après, les 2 amis étaient "relookés". Par bonheur, le frère de Jade était aussi grand que Legolas et Aragorn, et elle avait put facilement leur prêter de quoi s'habiller.

Elle était à présent vautré sur le canapé, l'énorme pizza découper poser sur la table basse devant elle, les télécommande du lecteur DVD et de la télé en main, elle enclencha les appareils et mit l'un de ses films fétiche, "Pur_-_sang". Ignorant royalement les mines sombres et critique de l'elfe et du roi et, elle finit néanmoins par se tourner vers eux en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Comment allons_-_nous revenir chez nous ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que j'en sais, moi ? Chez moi, je le suis, restez !

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers la porte, et se levant pour ouvrir, elle resta cloué sur place. ET GALERE !

_-_ Salut Jade, s'exclama Typhaine, l'une de ses camarades de classe et meilleures amies, tu n'as pas oublié que je devais passer le week_-_end chez toi, pour qu'on avance un peu sur la fic marauderstime ?

_-_ Euh... Non mais... Euh... Ben...

_-_ Ben alors laisse moi entrer !

Angoissé, elle chercha frénétiquement une excuse, mais Typhaine bondit dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon...

_-_ NON ! Hurla l'elfe, paniquée.

_-_ Hein ?

_-_ Heu... je veux dire, on va d'abord déposer tes affaires et voir Arya, non ?

_-_ Ah ben oui... elle est où ta chienne ?

Au même moment, un aboiement joyeux s'éleva du salon et un éclair se jeta sur la jeune femme, la clouant au sol et l'inondant de bave affectueusement. Profitant de la diversion, Jade se glissa au salon et referma la porte avant de se tourner vers les 2 voyageurs complètements paumés.

_-_ On a un léger problème. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais une amie ces deux jours prochain, qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ?

_-_ Et bien dite_-_lui la vérité, proposa Aragorn en haussant les épaules, si c'est votre amie, elle vous croira, non ?

_-_ Hem, vous savez, la magie, les elfes, les nains, tout ça... Ca n'existe pas ici.

_-_ KWOA ? Hurlèrent les 2 compagnons, stupéfait.

_-_ Jady ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il se pa... Késakoooooooo ?

Lentement, très lentement, la concerné se retourna vers son amie, celle_-_ci étant rester comme un poisson hors de l'eau à la vue des hommes. Elle regarda Jade, puis Aragorn, puis encore Jade, les yeux aussi ronds que des gallions... et elle s'évanoui. Réagissant au quart de tour, Jade tenta de rattrapa son amie mais Aragorn la devança et réceptionna en douceur Typhaine dans ses bras puis alla la déposer délicatement dans le canapé.

_-_ Oh my god, on est maudit... maugréa l'elfe du feu, bon, la solution radicale...

Sous les regards intrigués des autres, elle s'éclipsa derrière le bar et en tira une bouteille d'eau glacée, et avec un sourire sadique, elle l'ouvrit... et en renversa le contenu sur son amie.

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, JADE, ESPECE DE FOLLE FURIEUSE !

_-_ Désolé Typhoune, mais c'est le moyen le plus efficace pour te réveiller. Et désolé pour ton haut.

Affolé, la concerné baissa les yeux sur son T_-_shirt lui collant à présent à la peau. Par chance, elle s'était mise en noir et il n'était pas transparent, et elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux auburn. Foudroyant Jade du regard, elle se releva.

_-_ J'ai eu une hallucination je crois, j'ai crue voir Legolas et Ara...

_-_ Mais nous sommes là ! Protesta Legolas avec un froncement de sourcil, malgré le regard paniqué de l'elfe.

_-_ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH, c'était pas une hallucination !

_-_ Typh, calme_-_toi, je vais t'expliquer !

S'étouffant presque, l'intéressé bondit derrière son amie.

_-_ C'est pas possible c'est pas possible c'est pas possible c'est pas possiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible !

_-_ Hum. Si.

_-_ Jade, je comprends pas, et quand je comprends pas, je panique.

_-_ J'avais remarqué. Quand tu te seras calmé, je pourrais peut_-_être t'expliquer ! Détend_-_toi, par pitié !

La concerné acquiesça lentement, les yeux toujours braqué sur Aragorn.

_-_ C'est réel, hein ?

_-_ Oui, Typh.

_-_ C'est pas un rêve, hein ?

_-_ Non, Typh.

_-_ Donc, ils existent vraiment, hein ?

_-_ Oui, Typh.

_-_ Mais pas dans notre monde, hein ?

_-_ Non, Typh.

_-_ Dans un univers parallèle, he...

_-_ Dis encore une seule fois "hein" et je t'assomme.

_-_ ...

_-_ Bien. Je sais que comme moi, tu ne crois absolument pas à la magie, mais que si on te donnait une preuve scientifique ou vivante sous les yeux, tu n'aurais pas de mal à le croire. Et bien c'est le cas. Je vais tout te raconter...

_¤°OoO°¤_

_-_ ... voilà, c'est tout.

_-_ Woah... Darling, ça c'est de l'aventure !

_-_ Eh, je suis pas ton darling, garde ça pour ton mumus !

_-_ Un problème avec l'anglais, Chandler :D

_-_ (_-_._-_")

_-_ Ben quoi ?

_-_ Naaaaaaan, rien...

Pensive, la jeune femme brune entortilla machinalement l'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux.

_-_ Jady ? Comment tu vas faire pour les renvoyer... là_-_bas ?

Avec un soupir, la concerné s'allongea de tout son long sur l'un des canapé, une jambe par_-_dessus le dossier.

_-_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas les laisser partir... et je veux me rapprocher de Legolas.

_-_ Vous vous êtes embrassé, non ?

_-_ Oui... mais juste une fois. Je ne sais même pas si c'est de l'amour véritable, ou une simple attirance. C'est trop compliqué. Je veux tout reprendre du début, tout recommencer.

_-_ Mmmm... Tu as changé. Avant, tu n'aurais pas hésité à foncer tête baissée, en bonne lionne que tu es.

_-_ Oh, je n'ai pas changé. J'ai juste acquis un peu plus de ce truc qu'un appelle le "bon sens" ! Et ma copine Prudence m'a recontacté !

_-_ Héhé ! Dis_-_moi... Aragorn...

_-_... est avec sa Arwen.

_-_...

Typhaine soupira, déçue. Tant pis, elle aurait essayé.

#TILT !#

_-_ JADYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, VITE, TON BOUQUIN !

_-_ Nié ? O.o

Bondissant de son fauteuil, la jeune femme fonça à l'étage, direct dans la bibliothèque de son amie et chercha frénétiquement la lettre T. Elle saisissait l'ouvrage de Tolkien quand son amie la rejoignit au même instant.

_-_ Mais à quoi tu joues Typh ?

_-_ Réfléchis ! Si Legolas et Aragorn sont là, l'histoire a dût _forcément_ être modifié ! C'est de la logique ! Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ça voudrait dire ce Aragorn et ce Legolas sont des _doubles _! L'équivalent du Legolas et de l'Aragorn de ce monde ! Et que _ton _double est là_-_bas, en Terre du Milieu, à continuer votre combat ! Tu me suis ?

Lentement, les informations atteignirent le cerveau de l'elfe, qui remit sa mâchoire en place au passage.

_-_ Oui... c'est... c'est complètement fou, mais oui, je te suit...

Elle prit à son tour l'un des ouvrages de Tolkien, en l'occurrence, le Silmarilion.

_-_ Legolas et Aragorn sont toujours dans _Le retour du Roi _! S'exclama Typhaine, ravie.

_-_ Eh ! Il parle de trois... non, quatre elfes, et une magicienne, qui aurait joué un rôle minime dans la vie de la Communauté de l'anneau ! Dit à son tour Jade, surprise.

_-_ Alors j'avais raison ! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES, je suis un génie des univers parallèles !

_-_ Mais alors... il y a un truc qui l'échappe. Legolas est ici, oui, parce que je peux peut_-_être renoué. Lliane et Farald aussi. Et Luna et Faramir, idem. Isybisse et Eldolas, pour Falcona et Cassiopé également. Mais Aragorn ?

Les deux amies se regardèrent, perplexe. Ca, c'était une bonne question.

Qui risquait de rester pour l'instant sans réponse.

_¤°OoO°¤_

_A suivre._

_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, ne me tapez pas ! Le chapitre est là, c'est l'essentiel, non ? Oui, bon, je sais, une suite rapide aussi, c'est essentiel... m'enfin, on peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre, l'emballage et le sourire de la crémière, non ? Ou en l'occurrence le chapitre, la suite du chapitre, la fic complète et le big smile de l'auteur, non ? Si ? Bon... MAIS, j'ai quand même des nouvelles fics en cours, si si si, si vous vous ennuyez de moi, y a 8 chapitres d'une zolis fiction Fire Emblem publié. Et si vous ne connaissez pas Fire Emblem, je me ferai un plaisir de donnez l'adresse d'un très bon site sur le sujet pour vous éclairez pour ceux ou celle qui le désir !;) De plus, mon inspiration pour cette fic est revenue pour un moment, je pense, je vais en profiter. Le chapitre 24 est en cours d'écriture, promis, je le publie demain, après-demain au plus tard !_

_Big bizzux à toute mes lectrices et tout mes lecteurs, s'il y en a !_

_Pegases, toujours fidèle au poste._


	25. Phanty et Patrick

_**Au delà de l'horizon**_

_¤°OoO°¤_

_Et ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je tiens mes promesses, pour une fois ! Enfin... presque, hem. Faite de gros poutoux à Miss Lup Lup, c'est elle qui me tanne le cuir depuis des jours pour l'avoir, mdr ! ET UN GRAND MERCI A TOUTE MES REVIEWEUSES ! Mais place aux_

_Rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs_

**_Miss Lup Lup :_** _Ah, ma Lupinouchette ! Héhé, mais je l'aime ce surnom, TyphOUNE ! XD Et tu vas l'avoir ton Naragorn, patience ma poulette (Oo) patience ! Héhéhé, je vais bien m'amuser avec ton pôôôôôôôvre petit persos innocent, niark..._

_**Jylly Brandebouc :** Yeah ! Salut ma Jyllychoute, mdr ! XD Faut que je donne des surnoms à tout le monde, c'est maladif mdr ! Merci pour la review et pour être fidèle ! Lis vite le chapitre, mdr !_

_**Gwinnyth :** YEAH ! Ma Aurychounette ! Pff, m'en fous, moi je suis sortis à 14h40, na. Et moi aussi je t'aime ma Naury :D Mais je te vois pas souvent sur msn... beuh ! Et le voici le chapitre, mon inspirations est revenuuuuuuuuuus !_

**_little angel Anariel :_** Virer folle, tu dis ? Mais je SUIS folle, MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Vi, j'ai encore tous mes neurones, pourquoi donc ? ¤sourire colgate¤ Et que viens faire Aragorn dans notre beau petit monde ? Ah bah tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres, mdr !

**_Dremy Chan :_** YEAAAAAAAAAH, ma chouchouteuh ! En Angleterre ? Niéhéhé, je me tire dans le sud de la France, en Mai, avec ma classe de latiniste XD Pis moi je suis en vacance que dans deux semaines, ô joie... Luna ? Aaaaaaaah, merci de me le rappeller, ma choute, je viens d'avoir une idée à la hauteur de mon sadisme pour le prochain chapitre, MUAHAHAHAHA ! ¤big smilies¤ Bonneuh lecture !

**_émilie :_** Dois-je en déduire que tu suivais depuis un moment ma fic ? Contente d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse, mdr ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic, c'est ma préféré, et les imbécilité de mes chers persos me manquerait trop (:D) et même si je suis une limace pour poster mes chapitres, ils arrivent quand même, mdr !

Et enfin, le voici, le voilà, le tant attendus CHAAAAAAAAAAAAPITRE 24 ! Oui, mes chevilles vont bien, je passe encore les portes... Et vous savez quoi, mes lectrices à moi que j'aime ? Vous me feriez le plus beau des cadeaux en me faisant atteindre les 200 reviews pour le 30 Avril, date du premier anniversaire de cette fic ! Avec au programme pour cet anniv' un big chapitre de 15 pages sous word, le making of avec les scènes coupés, les scènes de ménages persos/auteur, les délires schizo entre les persos, les biographies des persos principaux et secondaires, des dessins de moua de mes persos préférés, comme Luna, Lliane et Jade, avec bien sûr Cassiopée et Liberta également, des nimages de Volcania et du Gryffon de Lliane, et plein d'autre chose ! Vivement le 30, hein ? Et si j'atteint les 200 reviews... une max surprise est prévus pour vous, mes lectrices (et lecteurs ? oO) nadorés !

Mais à présent, bonne lecture !

Cordialement,

Pegases

_¤°OoO°¤_

_Chapitre 24 : Phanty et Patrick _

_¤°OoO°¤_

- Héhéhé, à moi Naragorn !

- Lui saute pas dessus, Typhoune, tu vas le traumatiser, le pauvre chou !

- Roooooh, il doit avoir l'habitude, non ?

- Non.

- Ah...

- Eeeeet oui, ma poule, dommage pour toi !

- Beuh.

- Mais pleure pas, tu l'as déjà là, que demander de plus ?

- Je le veux _contre_ moi, pas _devant _moi.

- O.o'

- Ben quoi ? Je suis une jeune femme bourrée d'hormones en furies, héhéhé...

- Pauvre petit, je le plains...

- Très spirituel. Présente moi plutôt à ces beaux voyageurs !

- Si tu as des vues sur Legolas, je te fais bouffer ta tasse fétiche. _Avec _le café imbuvable de Cassiopée.

- Ca ne m'étais même pas venu l'esprit, Jady, allons, tu me connais.

- Justement.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent du _confortable _parquet de la bibliothèque et descendirent dans le salon, où attendaient toujours Legolas et Aragorn. Typhaine dût faire un énorme effort de volonté pour empêcher sa mâchoire de subir un brusque rappel à l'ordre de l'attraction terrestre devant le rôdeur et le contempla avec un air d'adoration suprême scotché sur le visage tandis que Jade soupirait lourdement.

Le Week-end allait être long. Trèèèèès long.

_¤°OoO°¤_

- Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne t'invite chez moi temps que Aragorn est là !

- Mais arrête de râler Jady, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- J'ai passé _tout _le Week-end à éponger les hectolitres de bave que tu lâchais en la présence d'Aragorn ! On n'a pas avancé d'une ligne dans la fic !

C'était le Lundi matin, et Jade et Typh discutait, l'elfe conduisant sur le chemin de l'Université. Cette fois, elle avait bien pris soin de laisser ses cheveux libres, masquant ses oreilles pointues.

- Tu me le répète depuis un quart d'heure, change un peu de sujet, s'il te plait.

- Très bien... soupira la jeune femme blonde. On a quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- En cours ? On commence par deux heures d'EPS, puis une heure d'étude, une heure d'histoire, une heure d'anglais pour moi et d'allemand pour toi, et une heure de Mythologie.

- Le Lundi est le jour le plus long de la semaine... on fait quoi en EPS ?

- On a finis le cycle de gym la semaine dernière, je crois qu'on commence l'escrime, ou la danse, je ne sais plus.

- C'est la danse, ou plutôt "expressions corporelle", pour reprendre les termes de notre adorable prof. Un contre cent que je me ramasse lamentablement.

- Tenue !

- Je plaisantais, Typh.

- Pas moi ! J'ai plus un rond, ça m'arrange. (:D)

- Je te hais.

- A ton service.

Eclatant de rire, Jade pila dans un magnifique dérapage contrôlé sur le parking de l'Université Renoir, faisant hurler au meurtre ses freins et faisant crisser à les faire éclater ses pneus tout neuf. Parisienne un jour, Parisienne toujours !

- Fais réviser tes freins, un de ces jours ils vont te lâcher ! Je déteste tes dérapages, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es obtenue ton permis du premier coup !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle le talent, ma chère.

- Je dirai plutôt qu'ils étaient tellement terrifiés par ta manière de conduire qu'il te l'ont donné tout de suite pour se débarrasser de toi au plus vite.

- Ha, ha, ha.

- Miss Thrangulline ? Miss Sheridan ?

_Aïx, _gémit intérieurement la première concernée, _Proviseur en approche, danger !_

- Oui, Monsieur Poupard ? Demandèrent les intéressées avec leur plus beau sourire colgate plus blancheur.

- La cloche a sonnée depuis 10 minutes, leur fit remarquer d'une voix suave le proviseur, et vos camarades vous attendent... où plutôt, vous attend_aient._

_Salaud._

- Aussi, je vous conseille de courir particulièrement vite pour éviter d'être bêtement collé...

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'une tornade auburn et qu'un cyclone blond passait devant lui, filant vers le stade. Les deux jeunes femmes coururent à perdre haleine jusqu'aux vestiaires, et se changeant à une vitesse folle, elles déboulèrent dans la salle Olympie pile au moment où leur professeur faisant l'appel.

- Jade Thrangulline et Typhaine Sheridan ?

- Absen... commencèrent les élèves.

- PRESENTE ! Beuglèrent-elles en parfaite harmonie en s'écroulant sur les bancs à côté de Falcona et Cassiopée.

- Où étiez-vous ? Chuchota Falcona, soulagé.

- A discuter avec le Pape ! A ton avis ? Panne de réveil, grogna Jade en se frottant l'oeil gauche et retenant un bâillement. On parlera après le cours...

_¤°OoO°¤_

- Je HAIS la danse, avec un grand H ! Rugit l'elfe du feu en s'écroulant sur le banc des vestiaires, épuisé.

- Tu l'as répété déjà 4 fois, Jady.

- Merci de ta compassion, Cassy.

- De rien.

- Thrangulline, ferme-là un peu tu veux ?

Se retournant brusquement, l'interpellé foudroya du regard celle qui l'avait appelé. Une grande gourde se nommant Marine Oger, farder comme c'était pas permis et en tête du top 10 des allumeuses de l'école. Une fille adorable si on aimait le style vipère.

- Ma chère et tendre Marine, ne gaspille donc pas le peu d'intelligence que tu as en faisant des phrases, tu risquerais d'y laissez ta santé, ma pauvre petite.

L'irritation de l'elfe augmentait rapidement quand elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange sur son visage. Se détournant en fronçant les sourcils, elle porta une main à son visage et manqua de hurler quand elle sentit sous ses doigts des _moustaches !_ De longues et fines vibrisses venant de pousser de part et d'autre de son nez et sa bouche, comme celles des félins.

- Typh ? Cassy ? Falc' ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois qu'on... enfin, que j'ai un problème. De taille.

Elle se tourna vers ses amies qui retinrent de justesse un glapissement de surprise.

- Jady ? Se risqua Falcona, inquiète.

- Mmm ?

- C'est normal que tu es des vibrisses sur le visage, les yeux dorés et fendus comme ceux d'un chat, que tes canines ais brusquement poussés et que tes ongles soient effilés comme des lames de rasoir ?

- Pas spécialement. Euuuuh, pour mes canines, c'est vraiment voyant ?

- Seulement quand tu souris, la rassura Cassiopée. Mais on est mal quand même, je savais que notre magie n'avait pas disparue, mais là, c'est pire ! Quand tu es énervé, tu enclenches directement ta transformation !

- Nié ?

- Tu te souviens quand toi et Falcona, vous aviez attaqué les orques en félins ? Et ben je crois que c'est revenu.

- Noooon ?

- Siiiiiiiiiii !

- Ben mince alors !

- Comme tu dis. Va falloir couper tes vibrisses.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme qui lança un regard horrifié à Cassiopée. C'était très troublant, ses sens s'étaient brusquement affûté, son ouïe déjà surdéveloppé avait encore augmenté, sa vue avait incroyablement changé, son odorat avait sensiblement augmenté, les panthère n'étant pas très réputé pour leur flair, et elle était beaucoup plus rapide et plus forte qu'avant. Couper ses vibrisses la chargerait d'un lourd handicap.

- Je ne peux pas, _les sens _de la panthère sont là aussi !

Les quatre élèves se regardèrent, consterné. Le problème était de taille, en effet. Typhaine faisait frénétiquement travailler ses petites cellules grises, et ont entendaient quasiment les rouages cliqueter dans son esprit.

- Bon, finit-elle par répondre, pour tes yeux, on va régler le problème tout de suite, tu as encore tes lentilles ?

- Euh, je crois bien que oui, vue qu'avant de revenir de la Terre du Milieu et avant ma transformation en elfe, j'avais encore mes problèmes d'astigmatisme, répondit Jade en plongeant dans les profondeurs obscures de son sac. Elle dénicha son étui à lunette au bout de quelques instants de recherche, et remit ses lentilles en se retenant de justesse de cligner des yeux. Elle oubliait souvent que les elfes ne cillaient jamais.

- Voilà, un détail de réglé.

- Pour tes dents, poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, évite simplement de sourire, et ça passera inaperçus. Pour tes ongles, mets tes gants.

- Mes gants ? Mes gants d_'équitation _? Répéta l'elfe, incrédule et indigné. Je ne vais pas déchiqueter une paire de gant de compétition pour... pour _ça _! Et avec la canicule, mes mains vont ressembler à deux steaks. Bien cuit.

- Epargne-nous les détails, Jady, la coupa Typhaine, incorruptible, et fais-le ! Et pour tes vibrisses, met tes cheveux en partie devant, vue qu'elles sont blanches, ça ne se verra pas.

Maugréant, Jade obéit de mauvaise grâce et grimaça en enfilant les-dits gants. Par chance, le cuir était de bonne qualité et ne se déchira pas. Finissant de se changer, les quatre amies sortirent peu après du stade pour retourner vers le bâtiment scolaire.

_¤°OoO°¤_

Jade observait d'un oeil vitreux la professeur d'histoire, le visage entre ses mains. Le cours venait de commencer il y a à peine 10 minutes et elle s'endormait déjà. Typhaine dessinait distraitement sur sa feuille de note, laissant son imagination guider son crayon, tandis que Cassiopée et Falcona commençaient une partie de pendu. Si elle savait qu'en s'endormant à moitié, elle lâchait la bride à la panthère, elle se serrait brusquement passionnée... hum... bon, au moins vaguement intéressé au cours.

- Et donc, en pénétrant dans les jungles d'Orient, ils croisèrent de nombreux animaux, dont des panthères et leur féroce rugissement...

- GROAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR !

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, c'est kwoa ça ? Pourquoi j'ai une queue ? Et pourquoi j'ai la tête à 50 cm du sol ? Oo_

- Oui, comme ça, répondit distraitement la prof. Et également des jaguars...

- MOUAOOOOOOOOON ?

Cette fois, c'était Typhaine qui avait crié de surprise. A la place des deux jeunes femmes, une panthère et un jaguar les remplaçaient, vautré sur le sol ! Par chance, elles étaient tout en haut de l'amphi, et donc en se retournant, les élèves ne virent rien à part Falcona et Cassiopée qui tentaient de garder une mine impassible. Une fois l'ensommeillement des élèves revenus, Falcona se pencha sur la panthère qui roulait des yeux affolés, n'arrivant pas à coordonner ses mouvements.

- Jade ? Ca va ?

La panthère lui jeta un regard larmoyant, un véritable combat se déroulant dans sa tête. Jade combattait férocement l'instinct de la bestiole, la contrôlant à peu près.

_Falcona, tu m'entends ?_

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite, et murmura en se penchant vers le félin.

- Oui, comment ça se fait ?

_C'est mes pensées que tu entends. Typh, Cassiopée, vous m'entendez aussi ?_

_**Miaou, heu, pardon, je veux dire oui, je t'entends.**_

- Affirmatif, ma vieille. C'est comment, d'être un félin ?

_Atroce. J'ai une folle envie de viande crue. Et saignante._

**_Dis moi ma Jady à moi que j'aime, tes pouvoirs, là, c'est contagieux ? Parce que moi, normalement, j'ai autant de pouvoirs magique qu'un écureuil _**(Nda: Héhéhé, je crois que tu auras saisit l'allusion, Typhoune, mdr !)**_. Tu m'expliques ?_**

_Euuuh, j'en ai aucune idée ! Pour l'instant, ma priorité, c'est de reprendre forme humaine, et avant la fin du cours, de préférence !_

- Bon... soupira Cassiopée. Ecoutez, essayez de vous détendre et de prendre le dessus sur l'animal.

_Cassiopée ? Oo_

- Vi ?

_La panthère, là. Elle me parle._

- Niééé ?

_Elle me dit qu'elle s'appelle Phanty oO Et qu'elle est contente de me parler._

_**Eeeeeh, moi aussi, le zaguar, il me parle ! **_

_Il te dit quoi ?_

_**Qu'il s'appelle Patrick. :D**_

_(OO)_

_**Ben quoi ? C'est joli, Patrick !**_

_T'as déjà connue un jaguar qui s'appellerait Patrick ?_

_**T'as déjà connue une panthère qui s'appellerait Phanty ?**_

_Gnagnagna._

_**Yeaaaaaaah, gagnante par deux répliques à un !**_

- Les filles, si c'est pas trop demandé, vous pourriez reprendre forme humaine ? Grogna Falcona, un brin irrité.

Se regardant, les deux félins se concentrèrent.

CRAC !

- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !

- MISS SHERIDAN, MISS TRANGULLINE ! Rugit l'enseignante, scandalisé.

Ce fut avec un grand sourire que les deux jeunes femmes acceptèrent de faire l'exposé sur le rouge dans la peinture au XVIII° siècle, à la consternation des élèves et à l'hilarité de Falcona et Cassiopée.

_¤°OoO°¤_

_A suivre._


	26. Renote

NOTE IMPORTANTE

Coucou à toutes ! Je voulais vous prévénir pour ma fic, NE DESESPEREZ PAS ! Le chapitre 25 est presque bouclé (enfin), il me reste juste à finir deux-trois passages, et je le poste ! Tous les bonus sont achevés, et je devrais posté le tout avant Samedi, j'espère. Sinon, tout sera posté la dernière semaine d'Août. Voilà voilà. Je suis vraiment désolé de se monstrueux retard, sans blague, j'ai jamais été aussi lente Mais celles qui me connaisse savent que ma situation familial n'est pas facile et mon inspiration va et vient comme un yo-yo...

Enormes bises à toutes et tous ! Je vous remercie infinniment de votre fidélité !

Pegases :-)


	27. Débarquement allié et jeux

_**Au delà de l'horizon**_

_¤°OoO°¤_

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Après... Oo Hum, plus de quatre mois d'absence, je suis enfin de retour ! Notez quand même qu'entre-temps, j'ai publié d'autre fic... Hein ? Non ? Shit... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable, si ce n'est ma situation familial très compliqué qui m'a sapé mon inspiration pour cette fic et un gros blocage sur le milieu du chapitre ainsi qu'un manque de motivation. Mais le voilà, enfin, et avec les bonus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Cordialement (et avec un millier d'excuses en bonne et due forme),_

_Pegases._

_¤°OoO°¤_

_Chapitre 25 : Débarquement alliés et jeux_

_¤°OoO°¤_

_31 Juin, Royan_

_¤°OoO°¤_

- Jade ? Dame Typhaine ?

Echangeant un regard vaguement inquiet, Legolas et Aragorn poursuivirent leur recherche dans la maison de leur hôte, à la recherche des deux jeunes femmes. Elle et Typh était partit faire ils-ne-savaient-quoi au salon, et depuis 1h30, elles n'avaient plus donnez signe de vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pût leur arriver Aragorn ? Interrogea Legolas, descendant l'escalier menant au premier étage.

- Je n'en sais rien, Legolas melon nìn. Allons voir au salon, même si elles nous ont ordonner de... "Ne les dérangez sous aucun prétexte, sauf si la maison brûlait ou que le chauffe-eau explosait".

- Euh... "Chauffe-eau" ?

- Rassure-toi, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Haussant les épaules, Aragorn poussa la porte du salon... et resta stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Pleurant à chaude larme devant le téléviseur, Jade et Typh reniflaient en coeur, écrouler l'une sur l'autre.

- Mais, balbutia Legolas, que vous arrivent-ils ?

Se relevant d'un bond, Jade s'écroula dans les bras de son elfe légèrement paumé et Typhaine alla s'effondrer dans ceux d'un Aragorn vaguement désorienté.

- C'EST TRISTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! Beugla Jade, au désespoir des oreilles du concerné.

- Triste ? Répéta Legolas, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui lui vrillait les tympans.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Meugla à son tour Typhaine, cramponner au cou du rôdeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est triste ? Demanda Aragorn, essayant vaguement de consoler la fontaine gisant dans ses bras.

- Ben Silvia elle MEUREUUUUUUUUUUH ! Mugirent en coeur les deux jeunes femmes, sanglotant de plus belle.

- "meureuh" ? Vous pourriez être plus clair ? Questionna Legolas, un sourcil haussé.

- Elle MEURS, et James il est tristeuuuuuuuuuh ! Couina Jade, reniflant sur l'épaule de son elfe.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ? Interrogea Aragorn, un brin excédé, à présent.

- ON A REGARDER _NEVERLAND_, ET LA FIN ELLE EST TRISTEUUUUUUUUH ! Beuglèrent Jade et Typhaine, s'effondrant en parfaite harmonie contre le torse de leur homme (ou elfe) respectif.

Risquant un coup d'oeil vers la télé, Aragorn ne vit qu'une suite de noms défilant sur l'écran. Bon, tout ça l'avançait vachement.

- Euh... calmez-vous, Dame Typhaine, pleurez ne vous libérera pas de votre chagrin... tenta Aragorn, ne sachant que dire.

Reniflant une dernière fois, Jade alla cherchez sa boîte de mouchoir presque vide, et se servant, la tendit à Typhaine qui se servit à son tour copieusement. Après 5 minutes de mouchage intensif, de lamentation et d'un passage à l'eau froide, les deux jeunes femmes étaient de nouveaux fraîche et dispose.

- C'était triste, mais qu'est-ce que c'était beau... soupira Jade, allonger de tout son long sur le canapé.

- Ouiiiiiiiii...

- Et c'est pour ça que vous pleuriez comme deux veaux devant la... "Télé" ?

- Legolas, j'adore ton tact, on voit que tu sais parler aux femmes, répliqua Jade d'un ton railleur, faisant rougir l'elfe.

- Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on commence à préparer notre départ pour les Alpes, Jady, fit remarquer Typhaine en se relevant.

- La flemme. On fera ça après mon cours d'équitation, protesta la concernée en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Legolas, Aragorn, vous venez avec nous ?

- Euh...

- Parfait, je vais me changer, j'installe le van, je charge Daumara et on y va !

_¤°OoO°¤_

- JADE, TU VAS NOUS TUER !

- Mais noooooon Typhoune, j'ai la situation en main !

- C'EST CA OUAIS, ET MOI JE SUIS LE PAPE ARCHIBALD 40 !

- Mes respects, votre Seigneurie.

Conduisant à toute berzingue, Jade semblait être en passe de battre le record de massacre de klaxon. Au bout de 10 minutes de conduite, 35 automobiliste avait vu leur klaxon rendre l'âme à force de les écraser au passage de la blonde conductrice. Pétrifié par la vitesse, Legolas et Aragorn restait sans bouger d'un muscle à l'arrière, se cramponnant aux poignées. Typhaine hurlait à s'en casser la voix depuis 5 bonne minutes, impressionnant Jade par la résistance de ses cordes vocales.

- ESPECE DE TARE SUICIDAIRE, JE VEUX VIVRE, MOI !

- Mais arrête de râler, tu me déconcentres.

- KWOA ?

- Ben oui, c'est tout un art de conduire à fond de train tout en évitant les secousses. Je ne veux pas que mon cheval soit blessé, môdemoiselle.

- JE M'EN TAPE LES FESSES PAR TERRE SUR UN AIR DE FLAMENCO !

- Ah ? D'accord, mais en rythme, alors.

- NON MAIS JE VAIS TE ME LA...

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH-SBANG !_

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes arrivé au quartier Berthezène de l'école militaire du Génie. La température au sol est de 32° et il est 13h10, merci d'avoir choisis notre compagnie, aussi j'aimerais à présent que vous la boucliez tous pour me permettre de montrer le pass au soldat qui vient de m'ouvrir la grille.

S'étant arrêté dans un splendide freinage dans les règles de l'art, l'homme charger de l'ouverture du portail s'était empressé d'ouvrir celui-ci avant que la jeune femme n'aille s'écraser dessus. Arborant son plus beau sourire colgate, Jade le salua.

- Bonjour, je viens pour la préparation du concours équestre.

- Quel nom, s'il vous plait ?

- Mon père est le Major Thrangulline.

Se mettant au garde-à-vous, l'homme les laissa passer en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des oranges bien mûr en apercevant Legolas et Aragorn. Yeux qu'arborait également Typhaine.

- Depuis quand t'es pistonner chez les militaires, toi ?

- Depuis que mon père m'a inscrite à Berthezène il y a 8 ans. Ah, et aussi accessoirement depuis que j'ai écraser les concurrents des autres centres équestre à la dernière compèt' inter-club. Legolas, Aragorn, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-...

- Ici la terre, j'appelle Legolas et Aragorn, vos Majestés, me recevez-vous ?

En état de choc, le cerveau déconnecté, les concernés la regardèrent avec autant d'intelligence dans le regard que dans celui d'une vache regardant passer un train.

- _(-.-")_ Bon, laissez tomber, on verra plus tard.

- Jady ?

- Mmmm ?

- Tu sais que tu fais de l'obstacle, aujourd'hui ?

L'interpellée la regarda d'un air horrifié, comprenant ce que son amie voulait lui dire.

- Non ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pris un cheval du centre !

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Et ton cheval d'amûr étant un frison, je sens que ça va être amusant, expliqua Typhaine avec un sourire colgate.

- Typh ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment. Mais tu vas me le payez.

- J'ai peur. En attendant, je crois que ça va être du grand spectacle ! Attention mesdames et messieurs, un étalon frison dressé pour les exercices de dressage de haute-école et pour l'attelage va faire de l'obstacle ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Espèce de sadique !

- Merci du compliment ! (:D)

- Hmmmpfffff !

- Oui ? Tu voulais dire quelque chose, Jadoune ?

- Tu vas me le payez.

_¤°OoO°¤_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, RALENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

- Compte là-dessus, ouais. Je serais curieuse de savoir si cet engin peut atteindre les 190 km/h...

- HEIN ? MAIS JE SUIS PAS SUICIDAIRE, MOI ! RALENTIS ESPECE DE FOLLE FURIEUSE !

- Nan, sûrement pas. Je n'ai ni Aragorn, ni Legolas, ni Daumara, alors je fonce, ma chère. Et j'ai déjà vérifié, il n'y a pas de radar dans le coin. Alors laisse-moi savourer ma vengeance.

Deux jours après le cours de Jade, les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur l'autoroute, Typh hurlant à s'en briser la voix et Jade essayant de battre le regard de vitesse sur autoroute. La jeune femme blonde avait eu le plus grand mal à faire sauter son cheval et s'était écraser sur les obstacles une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, sous les hurlements de rire de Typhaine, Aragorn et Legolas. Elle avait feint l'agonie pendant une bonne journée, et à présent, elle fonçait de toute la vitesse de sa voiture vers l'Uniff', étant une nouvelle fois partie en retard.

- JE VEUX MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

- Mais arrête de hurler, on arrive !

Pilant dans le plus spectaculaire des dérapages, l'elfe s'arrêta devant l'établissement, laissant une longue trace sur le goudron. Pâle comme la mort, Typhaine descendit et récupéra son sac en essayant d'oublier la folle conduite de son amie.

- Timbrée. Tu es timbrée.

Avec un grand sourire, Jade saisit à son tour son sac et entraîna son amie vers l'amphi de Mythologie.

_¤OoO¤_

David Senwacenda, professeur de Mythologie de son état, observait ses élèves en retenant un bâillement. La chaleur pesait sur les têtes comme un casque de plomb et l'enseignant avait bien du mal à ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver, mais de toute façons, plus personne n'écoutait depuis un moment et lui-même avait renoncé à faire cours. Enfilant sans enthousiasme ses lunettes, il jeta un vague coup d'oeil à ses notes et poussa un lourd soupir en repoussant quelques livres. L'année scolaire se finirait à exactement... 15h35 et 14 secondes. Encore cinq minutes à tenir.

Jade et Typhaine, installées comme à leur habitude au sommet de l'amphi, parlaient à mi-voix, une longue... longue... très longue... liste, dont un bout commençait déjà à être enroulé posée devant elle. Enfin, après une attente insoutenable, la cloche sonna, libérant les élèves qui, aussitôt, se mirent à scander :

- ON EST EN VACANCE, ON EST EN VACANCE !

Il va sans dire que les deux folles jouaient un rôle actif dans ce concert, mais elles ramassèrent à la hâte leurs affaires avant de filer vers la sortie après un dernier salut à leur professeur. Elles déboulèrent sur le parking comme des furies, jetèrent sans cérémonie leurs sacs sur la banquette arrière avant de bondir à l'avant et avant même de boucler leurs ceinture, la voiture s'éloigna vers la sortie encombrer d'étudiants.

- Viiiiiiiiiiiiite, leur train est à quelle heure ? Interrogea Typhaine, scrutant les panneaux avidement.

- 15h50 précise ! Lui répondit Jade en s'engageant vers la gare de Royan.

- Mais, balbutia la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, il est 40, et il faut en moyenne un quart d'heure pour...

Voyant un sourire carnassier étirer les lèvres de son amie, Typh ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle se contenta juste de se racler la gorge et d'agripper la poignée...

_¤OoO¤_

- Elles sont où ? Gémit Typh, qui, malgré sa taille non négligeable n'arrivait pas à voir au-delà de la vague de voyageur.

- LÀ ! Hurla alors Jade en se précipitant vers un point de la gare.

- MA JADYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Beugla une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns mi-long en se jetant au cou de l'interpellée.

- MA POPYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Lui répondit la concernée en la serrant à lui briser les côtes.

- MA BLACKYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Rugit aussi Typhaine en se jetant sur l'autre jeune femme qui arborait de court cheveux châtains et un lumineux sourire.

- MA LUPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Fut la réponse que celle-ci proféra en se pendant au cou de son amie.

Pauline Wrairight et Claire Kerriguel était là. Le quatuor était enfin reformé.

ET LES VACANCES COMMENCAIENT !

_¤OoO¤_

Les deux amies avaient tous prévues... Sauf le fait qu'elles avaient deux des personnages les plus mondialement convoités de la gente féminine dans le salon de la blonde jeune femme. Et que Pauline et Claire n'étaient pas au courant.

Donc, après une demi-douzaine de crise de nerf, de pétage de plomb, de tentative d'explication, des cachets d'aspirine et des calmants par paquet entier, et quelques paires de baffes, aussi, la situation semblait s'être stabilisé, mais une crise de fou rire nerveux avait atteint Jade et tout était repartis de plus belle. Enfin, alors que l'antique horloge de Jade sonnait dix-neuf heures, les deux nouvelles arrivantes s'étaient calmées et se contentaient de bouffer des yeux les deux voyageurs. Enfin, tout ce petit monde étaient allez dormir afin de récupérer correctement. Mais à présent, attardons nous sur nos deux nouveaux personnages, voulez-vous :

Pauline Wrairight avait connus Jade, Typhaine et Claire par le forum que toute trois administraient et dont Claire était la fondatrice. Du même âge que ses amies, c'était une grande poétesse qui n'avait pas toujours eus la vie facile, et qui s'est était tiré grâce à la beauté de ses écris et le soutiens quasi-constant de ses amies. Aujourd'hui, elle débordait de fougue et d'énergie avec toutefois un intérêt marqué pour les romans noirs, le chant et, toujours, la poésie. Brune aux yeux marrons, élancée, elle était particulièrement jolie et douce.

Claire, pour sa part, avait de court cheveux châtains et de grand yeux bleu profond. Ténébreuse et envoûtante, elle était doté d'un impressionnant charisme et connaissait Typhaine de longue date, puis s'était rapproché de Pauline avant de passer à Jade. Spécialisé dans les fictions en tout genre et à grand succès, elle avait main basse sur l'un des meilleurs RPG de France.

Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Claire et Pauline, ces deux dernières suivaient du regard Aragorn et Legolas, scotchée sur le canapé tandis que les concernés s'esquivaient et filaient à l'étage où Jade tentait de finir de faire efficacement ses bagages sous l'oeil attentif de Typh. La matinée était déjà assez avancé et un soleil radieux brillait dans un ciel d'un magnifique bleu profond. Le thermomètre indiquait déjà 32°.

- Ca avance ? Interrogea le prince elfe en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le large lit de la maîtresse des lieux et en suivant des yeux cette dernière.

- Ferme moi cette _BIIIIIIIIIIP_ de valise, et ça ira ! Râla l'interpellée en s'arc-boutant sur la fermeture de ladite valise, envoyant au passage d'un coup de pied bien placé un sac pour l'instant vide à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

- Il suffit de demander, intervint Aragorn, se baissant au passage pour éviter le sac volant.

Il observa un moment le bagage, tête penché, avant de comprendre comment fonctionnait le système de fermeture. En un tour de main (et de pied), la valise fut bouclé et prête à être chargé.

- Et voilà ! Claironna le sauveur de la jeune femme en lui tendant son bien.

- Il est... parfait, bava à mi-voix Typh en regardant d'un air énamouré le rôdeur.

- Ah ben ça, c'est sûr, c'est in-dis-pen-sable de savoir fermé une valise pour être un homme parfait ! Chuchota Jade d'un ton railleur, amusée.

Rougissant légèrement, la concernée lança un regard meurtrier à son amie avant de sourire d'un air sadique et, se levant d'un bond, elle disparut dans le couloir.

- Je déteste quand elle a ce sourire. Ca annonce toujours une catastrophe pour moi dans les quinze minutes qui suivent, grogna Jade en enfourguant à bras-le-corps ses vêtements dans divers sacs.

- Mais non, ton amie est charmante, je la vois mal faire quelque chose de mauvais, protesta Aragorn en rejoignant son camarade sur le lit.

- Tu la connais pas, quand elle veut, c'est une teigne ! Protesta l'elfe blonde en fermant d'une main ses sacs et en envoyant ses livres et autres affaires en tout genre dans une large valise de l'autre main.

- Ma parole, mais tu veux emmener toute ta chambre ! S'exclama Legolas, interloqué.

- Meuh non, si c'était le cas, j'emporterais ma chaîne hi fis, la télé et la cabine de douche !

- O.O"

- Ben quoi ? Vous en faites une tête !

- Valar, nous côtoyons une folle... murmura Aragorn, un brin amusé tout de même.

- J'AI ENTENDUE ! Rugit la concernée d'un air outré, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'elfe et du rôdeur.

La sonnette d'alarme s'enclencha automatiquement dans les cerveaux des deux victimes qui, se concertant du regard, bondirent du matelas et filèrent dans l'escalier.

- REVENEZ ICI, PRINCE DE PACOTILLE, ELFE DE FOIRE, RÔDEUR DE GARRIGUE ! Tempêta Jade en se ruant dans l'escalier, manquant plusieurs fois de rater une marche et de finir sa descente en roulade.

Alors qu'elle déboulait dans le salon, elle remarqua que celui-ci était désert, et soupçonnant un mauvais coup, freina dans un dérapage contrôlé. A présent prudente, elle avançait lentement, regardant autour d'elle. Risquant un coup d'oeil par la porte fenêtre, elle ne vit que la barrière blanche de l'enclos, l'écurie et le jardin où trottinait la chienne. Elle continua sa progression, mais il s'avéra que le rez-de-chaussée était vide de toute présence. Perplexe, elle sortit sur la terrasse, grattant distraitement le cou aux poils mouillés d'Arya. Minute.

Prise d'un gros doute, elle se pencha sur le canidé et fourrageant un instant dans le pelage trempé, elle sentit une odeur de chlore qui se semblait pas incommoder le moins du monde le berger allemand qui, gueule grande ouverte, semblait prête à bondir pour jouer.

- MONTREZ VOUS, LÂCHES, COMPLOTEUR, ANTHROPOFAGE, OLIPHANT ! Beugla-t-elle en se relevant, pigeant qu'Arya avait visiblement fait un voyage dans la piscine creusé du jardin.

- On est derriiiiiiière toiiiiii ! Susurra alors une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Pauline.

Se retournant brusquement, la jeune femme se sentit alors soulever par deux paires de bras puissant alors que Typhaine surgissait de derrière la sellerie, suivit de Claire.

- YEAH ! On l'a euuuu ! On l'a euuuuuuuu ! Chantonna Typh en bondissant autour de Legolas et Aragorn qui tenait Jade au-dessus d'eux avec un grand sourire.

- Vous allez me faire quoi ? Balbutia la concerné, commençant à paniquer.

- Nous ? Oh, mais rien, choupinette, lui répondit d'un air innocent Claire avec un sourire colgate made in Sirius Black sur le visage.

- Clairounette, avec ce genre de sourire, je m'attends à tout.

- Avec cette chaleur, je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de profiter de la fraîcheur de ta piscine... ajouta d'une voix suave Pauline en trottinant à la hauteur des deux hommes.

- Ma... AH MAIS NON ! DESCENDEZ MOIIIIIIIIIII ! Glapit la victime en tentant de se débattre, de plus en plus paniquée.

- La balancer dans la piscine, c'est bien jolis, mais pas suffisant, médita à voix haute Typh. Des idées, mes biens chers frères, mes bien chères soeurs ?

- Confiture dans les chaussures ! On bourre son mp3 de chansons stupide ! Proposa Pauline d'un ton enthousiaste.

- On teint les crins de son cheval en vert ! Et les sabots en jaune d'or ! Ajouta Claire.

- EH, ON NE TOUCHE PAS À DAUMARA ! Protesta la propriétaire, courroucé.

- Excellente idée, intervint Legolas, un large sourire aux lèvres, content de se trouver enfin sur un terrain qu'il connaissait. Et pourquoi pas ses cheveux en bleu ?

- HEIN ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

- Viiiiiiiii ! Approuva Typh, un sourire en tranche de courge scotché aux lèvres. Et le chien en rouge ! YEAH !

- Pourquoi ne pas teindre aussi en entier, ou du moins en partie, la robe du cheval ? Participa Aragorn, en rajoutant une louche.

- Divine idée, ô rôdeur ténébreux ! Lui répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn avec le même sourire.

- Et on peut trouver ça où ? Demanda alors Pauline, s'intéressant aux détails techniques.

- Il me semble avoir vu plusieurs boîte de teinture pour cheveux et pour tissus avec de la peinture dans le garage, se souvint alors Typh, un grand sourire de sadique accomplis sur le visage.

- Je vais chercher tout ça ! Annonça Claire en courant vers le lieu indiqué, sous les cris de rage et de protestation de la propriétaire des fameuses teintures.

- LÂCHEZ MOI ! S'écria une nouvelle fois Jade, se débattant une nouvelle fois de plus belle.

- Legolas, vous pouvez pas la calmer ? Soupira Pauline, observant avec un air d'ennuie mortel ses ongles.

- Heu...

- Ben oui tiens, c'est pas faux, remarqua Typhaine en regardant brusquement avec intérêt les trois protagoniste.

- ET MA MAIN DANS TA FIGURE, ANDOUILLE !

- Jady choute, je suis terriblement vexée, si si, vraiment.

- Retire moi ce sourire hypocrite de ton visage, Typhoune.

La concernée allait répliquer quand le cris de triomphe de Claire retentit, suivit de la principale intéressée qui brandissait à bout de bras quatre large boîte et plusieurs pinceaux. A cette vue, Jade poussa un glapissement d'inquiétude et tenta une nouvelle fois de se soustraire aux bras de ses tortionnaires, bien en vain, d'ailleurs.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est une elfe blonde arborant désormais d'intéressant cheveux indigos que soulevèrent le Dunedains et le prince elfe avant de marcher vers la piscine dont l'eau brillait de mille feux sous le soleil estivale. Typh, Claire et Pauline s'installèrent sur le côté de la piscine tandis que les deux hommes s'approchaient du bord, portant toujours Jade. Cette dernière tomba alors du haut des bras de ses bourreaux qui la rattrapèrent un peu plus bas, Legolas lui saisissant les poignets et Aragorn les mollets. Sous les beuglements de rage de la capturée, ils commencèrent à imprimer un mouvement de balancier au corps de Jade, largement encouragés par Typhaine qui hurlait :

- ALLEEEEEEZ ! ILS VISENT, ILS POINTENT, ILS LANCENT, ET... C'EST LE BUUUUUUUT ! UNE JADE A LA PISCINE !

- TYPHAINE YRANAWEN SHERIDAN, SI JE T'ATTRAPE, JE NE DONNE PAS CHER DE TA PEAU !

- J'ai peur, ma choupette. Pauliiiiiiine ? Claiiiiiire ? On démarre la seconde partie du plan ?

- Mais avec plaisir, cheftaine ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Alors filez chercher Liberta, Luna, Cassiopée et Lliane ! En avant ! (Nda: Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique envers cette pauvre Jade, quelle idée, lectrices adorés :D AÏX ! Doucement avec les tomates volantes, non mais !)

_¤OoO¤_

Une petite heure plus tard, une guerre ouverte était déclarée. Mesdames et messieurs, applaudissez nos courageux protagoniste !

D'un côté, donc, planqués derrière la table de jardin renversé sur la terrasse, on distinguait les yeux de Claire, Pauline, Typhaine, Aragorn et Legolas, et de l'autre, dans l'ouverture de l'écurie, on pouvait voir Liberta, Lliane, Jade, Luna, Cassiopée et en prime, Daumara et Arya, même si ces derniers ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait. Le cheval arborait d'ailleurs à présent une longue crinière vert pomme, des sabots d'un jaune poussin et une robe rose bonbon qui masquait avec peine le noir charbon des poils du frison. Après concertation, l'équipe de sadique avait également choisis de teindre la belle queue fournis de l'étalon en bleu roi. Seul la tête, l'encolure et une partie des jambes avaient été épargnées. Une fois le cheval relâché, il avait tourné deux ou trois fois sur lui-même, regardant sa queue et ses jambes, puis avait poussé un hennissement retentissant, nullement perturbé par ce changement de couleur. La chienne, quand à elle, avait à présent des poils rougeâtre, non pas résultat de peinture, mais d'argile.

Vaguement énervé, la légitime propriétaire avait sur-le-champ recruté les quatre arrivantes, à savoir Luna, Lliane, Liberta et Cassiopée en décidant d'une guérillas officiel entre les deux camps. Après instauration d'un temps mort, Jade et Typh, déclaré capitaine des deux équipes, devaient décider des règles de cette pseudo-bataille. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus semblait avoir entre-temps retrouvé sa bonne humeur en voyant que sa chienne semblait surexcité par ce quelle croyait être un nouveau jeu - l'animal allait et venait d'un groupe à l'autre, sa queue battant comme un essuie-glace, langue pendante et ponctuant ses aboiements joyeux de petits bonds.

Quelques minutes après avoir discuté et négocié sur les enjeux, chacune avait rejoins son clan en expliquant les règles après avoir installé tout le matos :

Au centre de la pelouse, à égal distance des deux camps, se trouvaient une fontaine installé près de la piscine, avec plusieurs seaux, des pots de peinture de diverse couleurs ouvert, le reste des teintures, rescapé de l'enfance des trois terriennes, neuf énorme pistolets à eau, et enfin, au bout de la piscine, dix balles multicolores. Egalement, dans chaque clans, une bassine vide.

Les règles étaient simple : Dix balles, dix joueurs. Pour le camps des bleus (capitaine : Typh, foulards ou tissus quelconques bleu autour du bras gauche), Legolas ou Aragorn devait prendre sur son dos ou ses épaules l'une des jeunes femmes, filer vers l'extrémité de la piscine, sauter dans l'eau, atteindre les balles, et là, leur coéquipière devait saisir l'une des balles sans tomber - le cas échéant, ils devraient attendre dix secondes avant de reprendre une balle - puis faire demi-tour et déposer la fameuse balle dans la bassine. Chaque balle validait un participant. Pour transporter les hommes, les trois femmes devraient se mettre à plusieurs, et seules celles qui avait déjà récupérés les balles pouvaient portées leurs coéquipiers.

Pour l'équipe des rouges (capitaine : Jade, tissus autour du bras droit), le principe était le même, sauf que pour transporter les membres de l'équipe, elles utiliseraient Daumara. Ainsi, personne ne serait pénalisé : Aragorn et Legolas étaient fort et rapide, et comme les jeunes femmes étaient bien moins puissante qu'eux, le cheval compenserait ce handicap sans pour autant avantager les rouges, car le grand trot et galop fut interdit. En plus, cela ferait d'une pierre deux coup : l'étalon sera ainsi en partie débarrassé des couleurs dont il était bariolé et tous pourraient s'amuser et se rafraîchir. L'eau n'avait jamais posé de problème au frison, Jade l'ayant souvent fait nagé quand il était plus jeune pour dévelloper sa musculature.

Enfin, la première équipe qui avait ses cinq balles pouvait prendre autant de matériel qu'elle voudrait, avec interdiction toutefois d'en prendre plus que nécessaire, laissant ainsi des chances à l'équipe adverse. Innocemment, aucune règle concernant la défaite n'avait été instauré.

Mais il manquait le principal : un arbitre...

_¤°OoO°¤_

_A suivre._

_¤°OoO°¤_

Voilà voilà !

Eh, quand même, un chapitre de douze pages, c'est pas mal, non ? Et en prime, vous avez un super jeu pour vos vacances, mdr !

N'ayez crainte, j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 26, MOUAHAHAHAHA-hein ? Quoi mon rire vous inquiète ? Meuh non, meuh non...

Maintenant, je pense que je vais enfin mettre moins de temps pour écrire, vu que je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre pour au moins trois ou quatre chapitres, il faut juste que je brode tout ça. Dès que j'ai mon arbitre, je mettrais sans doute entre deux et sept jours pour boucler le chapitre suivant et le poster.

Les Rars seront mise dans le prochain chapitre, car je boucle cette conclusion à Hendaye, près de St-Jean de Luz, avec interdiction par mon père et ma belle-mère de tenter de me connecter à internet.

Gros bisoux à toute et tous (sait-on jamais) et bonne fin de vacance ! Quoi, je pourris l'ambiance ? Mais je vous en pose des question, moi, mmm ?

J'en profite aussi pour faire un coup de pub à une excellente fic que je suis avec attention, **_Pirate_**, de l'auteuze _**Archange**._ C'est un peu dans le même état d'esprit que ma fic, d'ailleurs, c'est vraiment bien écris et très drôle ! A lire d'urgence ! ¤sors la tronçonneuse¤ N'est-il pas ?

Cordialement (et encore avec plein d'excuse),

Pegases.


	28. Bleu VS rouge !

_**Au delà de l'horizon**_

_¤°OoO°¤_

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Les bonus sont finis depuis un bail, mais je pense que je les mettrais à part. Je ne ferais plus de commentaire sur mes longs temps d'absence... mais bon, j'ai vraiment peu de temps, avec à la clé mon brevet, autant scolaire que cavalier. Et comme mes notes dégringole... _

_Enfin bref, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant, n'hésiter pas à allez voir les autres !_

_Place aux Rarrrrrrrrs :_

_**Lady Ange Shadow **: Mdrrrr, faut arrêter les bronzés, mouarf ! Je les aime aussi mes cinq folles, tellement elles sont... ben, folles. Et économises tes plombs, ça peut toujours servir, hein ! Eclate toi bien sur ce chapitre... déjanté. ;)_

_**Lalolie :** J'y tiens à cette fic, c'est ma préférée, même si je suis longue je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter ! Je m'amuse trop :D Euh... très vite ? ¤se met un sac sur la tête¤ Avec ma famille, c'est pire, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Bonne lecture !_

_**Anni-chan **: ANNICHOUUUUUUUUUUTE !! Tu sais que je t'aime toa ? Faut ab-so-lu-ment que je t'inclue dans ce monstrueux délire ! Combien de chapitre ? ¤réflexion intense¤ Sais pas :DD Et ne massacre pas trop mes petites persos... ¤sors l'orangina rouge et la tronçonneuse¤ N'est-il pas ? Bonne lecture aussi Annette (MOUHA !) !_

_**Gwinnyth : **MA AURYYYYYYY !! Je ne t'oublie pas frangine ! Tu me manques... mais je n'ai plus le temps d'allez sur Carpe Diem... ¤sniffle¤ Graah, quelle horreur pour ta fic, je sais ce que c'est, mon propre ordinateur portable est presque mort ! Quand j'aurais deux minutes j'irais te reviewer ! Je t'aime ma Naury ! Et l'arbitre ? Ton naaaaamoureux ! Héhé !_

_**Miss Lup Lup : **Mais c'que t'es possessive, mdrrrrr ! Peuh, j'aurais pas dû te donner la couleur bleu, ça fait équipe de France XD Bientôt on va t'appeler sur le forum Zidane, mouarf ! Eclate toi bien sur ce chapitre, Typhoune (niéhéééé...) !_

_**Dremy-chan :** MA DREMY NA MOI QUE J'AIMEUUUUUUH ! Ouf, c'est sortis XD Comment vaaaa ? Tu vas pas t'en remettre, de ce chapitre, mdr ! Ne me tape pas à la sortie, hein ! ¤attrape le champagne¤ Quelle douce idée, hé hé !  
Lliane: Oh nooon, on va encore la retrouver bourrée...  
Mais non, mais non... ¤sourire colgate¤ Review moi vite Dremychouuuute ! Bisous !_

_**Horsegirl : **Moi ? Mais quelle idée, mdr ! Dis bien à David que je ne renonce pas à le piéger un jour, niéhé ! Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais !! Et tu vas bientôt arriver ici, héhé !_

Aenora : Nein, miss ! Mon Farald est un Ange ! Qui cache bien son jeu ! Bonne lecture !

_Fin des Rarrrrrrrrrrs._

Bonne lecture à toutes !

_Pegases._

_¤°OoO°¤_

_Chapitre 27 : Bleu VS rouge ! _

_¤°OoO°¤_

_1er Juillet, Royan, 12h25_

_¤°OoO°¤_

Nous disions donc, il manquait un arbitre...

Et l'arbitre fut trouvé. Il vint à leur rencontre tel un chevalier dans son armure étincelante, chevauchant son fier destri... Hein ? Je m'égare ? Hum, désolé. Je disais donc, l'arbitre fut trouvé.

- Eh bien, les filles, on m'oublie ?

Tournant d'un même mouvement la tête vers la piscine, les dix compagnons ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant qui avait parlé. Mais la stupeur ne dura guère longtemps.

- SALUT FARALD ! Beugla Typh, ayant reconnus le jeune homme d'après les descriptions de son amie.

- Ouuuuups, on a faillis t'oublier, s'excusa Jade en quittant son abri pour courir vers son ami. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

- Deux minutes, j'étais parti faire le tour de la ville quand tes amies sont venues chercher Lliane. J'ai juste entendus les règles de votre jeu et que vous n'aviez pas d'arbitre. Je peux ?

- Avec plaisir, tu nous ôtes une belle épine du pied ! S'exclama l'elfe blonde, ne s'étonnant même pas que Farald se débrouille si bien sur Terre.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Bien, mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères soeurs, nous compétitions...

- C'est français, le verbe "compétiter" ? Ca vient de "compétition" ?

- Chut ! Siffla Cassiopé à Jade, reportant son attention sur Farald qui, assis sur le lion de la fontaine, clamait avec force gestes et exclamations les règles du jeu. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- ... nous compétitons donc pour le matériel situé à mes pieds. La première équipe se déclarant vaincue ou déclarant forfait fera gagner le clan adverse. Les montures, en place ! Les capitaines passeront en dernier, nous le rappelons !

Sortant de son abri, Legolas s'avança au bord de la terrasse et s'agenouilla pendant que Claire, qui semblait littéralement suffoquer de bonheur, bondissait sur son dos et se hissait sur ses épaules en quelques mouvements. Quand il se releva, Falcona s'était entre-temps mise en selle et serrait les rênes du hackamore (Nda : bride sans mors, l'action de la muserolle - la partie passant au-dessus des naseaux - est ainsi renforcé. Harnachement souvent en cuir et quelquefois renforcé de métal.), jucher à cru sur sa monture, car il était hors de question d'utiliser une selle, le chlore et l'eau aurait vite fait de la détruire. Chacun se mis le plus près possible de sa propre ligne de départ tandis que Farald levait un bras et trois doigts.

- Attention ! Trois... (Il abaissa un doigt) Deux... (Il abaissa un deuxième doigt) Un... (Il baissa le dernier doigt) PARTEZ !

A l'instant même où Farald baissait le bras, Daumara fit un bond prodigieux et manqua d'envoyez à terre Falcona, qui, elle, se maudissait d'avoir trop stimulé le cheval. Quand elle réussit à retrouver son équilibre, Legolas s'élançait déjà dans l'eau accompagner des cris de son équipe et de celui de Claire quand il pénétra dans la piscine. Envoyant l'étalon en avant, celui-ci s'élança au trot et eu tôt fait d'atteindre le rebord de pierre de la piscine de ses larges foulées. Il bondit une nouvelle fois et la formidable giclée d'eau faillit faire tomber Claire qui se saisissait de sa balle. Legolas, lui, fut littéralement noyé et Jade poussa un beuglement de joie en voyant son cheval nager vigoureusement vers les balles. Quand Falcona attrapa la balle, elle était trempée jusqu'à la taille et elle se félicitait d'avoir retirer ses chaussures avant de se hisser sur Daumara, puis elle entreprit la périlleuse manoeuvre de faire demi-tour sans envoyer valdinguer les balles hors de l'eau ni plonger tête la première. Mais une nouvelle fois, le cheval fut un peu trop enthousiasme et il tourna si brusquement que la cavalière serait tomber si elle n'avait pas eu assez d'expérience. Pendant que Falcona se débattait pour conduire le cheval vers les escaliers, Legolas avait déjà repris de l'avance et sortait de l'eau alors que l'étalon posait tout juste ses sabots sur la première marche. L'elfe galopa littéralement jusqu'à son équipe et Claire lâcha enfin la précieuse balle.

- Un - zéro ! Clama Farald.

Il sauta au bas de la fontaine, et courut prendre le foulard de Claire puis fit demi-tour pour l'accrocher à la patte avant gauche de la statue. Au même instant, Falcona atteignit son refuge et laissa la balle dans la bassine. Farald n'eut même pas le temps de crier le nouveau score que Luna bondissait sur le dos du frison, arrachant au passage le foulard de Falcona. Elle le lesta avec sa ceinture et le lança à Farald, sans même dévier de sa trajectoire.

- Un partout ! Cria l'ange en nouant le tissu sur la patte droite.

Aragorn courait déjà vers la piscine, Pauline perchée à moitié sur ses épaules quand Daumara, habilement dirigé par Luna, remonta à leur hauteur. Aussitôt, le rôdeur allongea ses foulées, fidèle à son surnom Grand-Pas. L'animal, lui, allongea l'encolure, utilisant sa tête comme d'un balancier pour rester le plus droit possible, encouragé chaleureusement par la jeune femme.

- ALLEZ LUNA ! Beugla Jade, les mains en porte-voix.

- VAS-Y POPY ! FONCE ARAGORN ! Gueula à son tour Typh, debout sur la table redressée.

Ne se formalisant pas du tutoiement, pris lui aussi par la frénésie du jeu, le rôdeur bondit dans l'eau, grignotant un peu de terrain au cheval. Mais l'étalon avait aussi retenus la leçon et il sauta aussi loin que son poids et sa corpulence le lui permettait. Atterrissant dans une vague, l'équidé commença à nager, mais Aragorn se planta devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer trop vite. Renâclant et secouant la tête, mécontent, le cheval chercha à contourner cet obstacle, mais Luna le contraignit à rester droit. Elle avait sa petite idée pour reprendre de l'avance.

Au moment même où Pauline se pencha pour attraper la balle, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, une queue volante la fouetta en plein visage. Déséquilibré, elle chuta et tomba.

- Dix secondes de pénalités ! S'écria Farald, chrono en main et main en l'air (1).

Sous les hurlements frénétiques de ses amies, la magicienne se saisit de son bien et fit tourner avec un peu plus de modération sa monture. Elle quittait l'eau et remettait le semi-trait au trot quand les dix secondes furent écoulés. Angoissé, Pauline repêcha la balle et faillit retomber quand Aragorn se jeta en avant, courant aussi vite que l'eau le lui permettait. Il sortait de l'eau quand le score fut modifié :

- Deux - un ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en enroulant le foulard rouge.

Serrant les dents, le Dunedains fonça vers la terrasse et voyant la balle dans la bassine, il catapulta Pauline sur l'herbe et percuta alors qui il devait prendre ensuite. Legolas éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son ami et c'est se bidonnant comme des malades que les deux anciens membres de la Communauté s'élancèrent vers l'objectif, Legolas jucher sur Aragorn. A eux deux, il mesurait ainsi presque trois mètres et Daumara pila tout net en voyant cette étrange créature foncer vers lui. Lliane avait déjà à la main la balle et avait fait demi tour, mais elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Aragorn bondir tout près du flanc de sa monture, et bien sûr, cela ne rata pas : l'étalon se cabra, surprit aussi. Lliane vida les étriers et atterrit lourdement dans l'eau.

- Cinq secondes de pénalités !

Debout sur le lion, les yeux vissés sur le chrono, Farald avait beau être également pris par le jeu, il n'oubliait pas les règles. Lliane ayant déjà la balle, elle n'avait que cinq secondes à attendre et non dix.

Les équipes sortirent à l'unisson de la piscine et filèrent chacun de leur côté. Les balles atterrirent au même moment dans la bassine et Farald eut juste de saisir au vol les différents tissus plus ou moins bien lestés.

- Trois partout !

A ce stade, le jeu prenait vraiment une tournure loufoque. Aragorn se cramponnait à la table pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait en voyant Legolas soulevé par une Pauline et une Claire vacillante malgré le poids plume de l'elfe. Cassiopé était également la cavalière la moins expérimentée du groupe et Daumara, rendus surexcité de tout ces changements de cavalier et les courses était de plus en plus difficile à manier. Les deux groupes zigzaguaient magnifiquement, leurs coéquipiers et coéquipières hurlant de rire au point de s'en péter les côtes. La suite ne fut guère mieux : Daumara caracola joyeusement et allât mâchouiller les cheveux de Legolas, sous les beuglements outragés de Typh qui ne cessait de hurler des encouragements ou des menaces très imagés. Jade en faisait tout autant, bien qu'ayant une voix moins puissante. Au final, ce fut donc un Legolas, une Claire et une Pauline dégoulinant de bave et d'écume qui entrèrent dans l'eau, à côté d'un cheval aussi joyeux et immature qu'un jeune yearling (Nda : Cheval pur-sang âgé de un à deux ans). Cassiopé était au désespoir quand, histoire d'en rajouter une louche, Daumara décida de s'accorder un petit bain... Et plongea dans l'eau. La malheureuse elfe dû rouer de coup de pied les flancs de sa monture pour la contraindre à sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup utiliser autant la force et manquait donc de conviction. Quand il daigna émerger, Legolas avait également basculer tête la première, ses montures étant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou et suffoquant à moitié.

- Dix secondes ! Allez, du courage, du nerf !

- ON FAIT QUE CA ! Rugirent en coeur les quatre protagonistes.

Finalement, Cassiopé, trop effrayée pour lâcher les rênes et la crinière, prit une grande inspiration et plongea la tête dans l'eau, attrapant à pleines dents sa baballe. Les cheveux dégoulinant de chaque côté de son visage, elle se plaqua sur son cheval amphibie et le laissa faire, déjà très contente d'être rester dessus. Le concerné ne se fit pas prier, s'amusant trop pour faire attention aux ordres de sa cavalière et il se rua vers l'autre côté, les deux jeunes femmes à ses trousses. Elles avaient beau boirent la tasse à chaque pas, elles luttaient farouchement, cramponnés aux jambes de Legolas qui tenait fermement l'avant-dernière balle.

L'excitation était à son comble quand ils bondirent d'un même élan hors de la prison aquatique et Daumara partit en saut de mouton (Nda : petit coup de cul qu'exécute un cheval quand il est joyeux) vers sa maîtresse, Cassiopé criant et gesticulant sur son dos. D'ailleurs, elle finit par être désarçonné, et alors que Farald s'apprêtait à clamer les fatidiques secondes de pénalités, elle atterrit... Dans la bassine.

- Quatre - trois ! Heu non, quatre partout ! Rectifia-t-il en voyant Legolas balancer de toutes ses forces son foulard vers lui.

La finale était enfin engagée.

Les règles étaient un peu différentes pour cette partie. Typhaine était libre de toute entrave et pouvait faire appel si elle le désirait à un de ses partenaires pour qu'elle lui envois la balle pour ne pas perdre de temps, et Jade avait le droit de galoper.

Au moment même où la capitaine de l'équipe des bleus s'élança de toute la vitesse de ses interminables jambes, Aragorn à ses côtés, Jade bondit sur son cheval, rassembla les rênes et fit pivoter l'animal.

- Cette fois, c'est juste toi et moi... murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son étalon, indifférente aux pressions de ses camarades pour partir.

Raccourcissant sa rêne droite, elle envoya un grand coup de talon en reculant sa jambe à sa gauche et lança le cheval au galop en poussant un grand cri pour le stimuler, passant en équilibre en pressant ses talons contre les flancs de l'animal.

En un rien de temps, une lutte acharnée se déroula. Typh plongea d'un même élan avec Daumara et nagea à en perdre le souffle vers les balles... qui avait coulées. Soupirant, elle aperçue alors Jade qui plongeait la tête sous l'eau, tendant le bras pour amener magiquement à elle sa propre balle. Immédiatement, la capitaine plongea, saisit l'objet et ressortant de l'eau, l'envoya de toute ses forces vers Aragorn qui la saisit au vol et fis demi-tour à l'instant. Jade surgit à son tour de la piscine et se lança aux trousses d'Aragorn.

Les deux clans hurlaient de plus en plus fort, surexcités. Aragorn courait à perdre haleine, serrant de toutes ses forces la balle, et se jetant en avant, il se rua vers la bassine et lança la balle dedans.

- CINQ PARTOUT ! Hurla Farald, sidéré.

Aussitôt, Jade fit volter son cheval et se lança au triple galop vers le matos, poursuivis par son équipe. Legolas et Claire était déjà sur place, une lutte féroce se déroula, et en quelques instants, il n'y avait plus rien. La bataille tourna alors en paint-ball géant, la peinture jaillissant de partout, tachant tout le monde et repeignant le jardin. Les pistolets regorgeaient de peinture, et Cassiopé et Legolas faisaient preuve d'une précision diabolique, mitraillant le camp adverse encore plus efficacement que leurs compagnons. Farald, prudemment retranché derrière son lion, observait la partie discrètement. Personne ne faiblissait.

Mais au bout d'une demi-heure...

- Y plus de peinture ! Gémit Falcona, pistolet en main.

- NIARK ! Rugit Typhaine, ignorant l'air outré de Jade qui semblait considérer son entorse à la langue française comme intolérable.

- Hum... Typh ?

- Oui Clairounette ?

- Claire, pas Clairounette.

- C'est pareil. Donc ?

- On a plus de peinture non plus.

Il y eu un petit temps de flottement, puis Farald amorça un geste pour déclarer la match comme nul. C'était sans compter l'esprit pratique de la maîtresse des lieux.

- Farald ? Intervint la blonde elfe, cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

- Oui ? Répondit l'interpellé en pivotant vers elle, toujours perché sur son lion.

La réponse se présenta sous la forme d'un ballon. Remplis d'un peu engageant liquides verdâtres mêlés à une substance qui semblait être par la consistance de la farine, par la couleur à du lait caillé et à l'odeur à du vinaigre. Comment Jade avait-elle eu le temps de préparer son projectile, ça, ce sera l'un de ces mystère dont l'humanité regorge...

Et la bataille repartie de plus belle.

L'été s'annonçait bien !

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_2 Juillet, Royan, 3h00_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Typhaiiiiiiiiiiiine ! Active, par Merlin !

- Tu te met aux légendes, maintenant, Jadounette ?

- Hin, hin. Active !

Pianotant sur le volant, la jeune femme foudroyait du regard Typh qui traînait une imposante malle derrière elle. Enfin, une fois tout les bagages enfournés, Typh boucla le coffre et rejoignit son amie à l'avant en l'avertissant :

- Si tu dépasses les cent vingt sur l'autoroute, je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir correctement après le coup de pied à l'arrière-train que je vais te flanquer !

- Tout de suite les menaces...

- Regarde où tu vas, plutôt.

Derrière elle, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, Claire somnolait sur l'épaule de Legolas tandis que Pauline faisait de même avec Aragorn. Le départ vers Thonon-les-Bains, Haute-Savoie, se fit dans un calme relatif. Après une bonne heure de route, les passagers s'étaient profondément endormis, à l'exception de Typhaine et Jade qui discutaient pour se maintenir éveiller. Elles s'étaient couchées beaucoup plus tôt que leurs amis et pour Jade, qui n'avait besoin que de trois heures de sommeil, conduire ne la gênait nullement. Quand le soleil se leva, elles purent contempler le levé du soleil avec un léger sourire.

Les milles kilomètres qui les attendaient ne les effrayaient pas.

Les Alpes se dessinaient enfin quand les autres se réveillèrent.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_A suivre._


	29. Les tarées à la montagne !

_**Au-delà de l'horizon**_

_¤°OoO°¤_

_Chapitre 28 : Les tarées à la montagne ! _

_Ou comment déclencher bêtement un pentacle et ne plus savoir s'en servir…_

_¤§°OoO°§¤_

_Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic !_

Ca faisait un bon moment que j'avais mon début de chapitre, sans savoir comment continuer… Et d'un coup l'inspiration m'est revenue, c'est pas beau ça ?

Je mettrais les reviews dans le prochain chapitre, comme c'est les vacances et que j'ai une semaine à tuer, avec de la chance, je vais pouvoir faire un autre chapitre. Faut espérer XD

Une grosse dédicace à toutes mes lectrices qui me lisent encore, vous êtes géniales, ça me fait toujours un très grand plaisir quand je reçois vos reviews !

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

Pegases.

_¤°OoO°¤_

_2 Juillet, Autoroute du sud de la France, vers Thonon-les-bains, Haute-Savoie, 15h00_

_¤°OoO°¤_

- On arrive quand ? Râla Pauline, les bras croisés, regardant avec un ennui mortel les voitures défiler.

- T'as finis de râler ? Protesta Jade en soupirant. Ca va faire dix heures que je conduis, et je n'ai même pas fais une malheureuse petite pointe de vitesse !

- Tes petites pointes ont une drastique tendance à passer de cent trente à cent quatre-vingt, Jadoune, fit remarquer Typh en roulant les yeux, amusée.

- Oui, bon, mais il y avait personne à trois heures du matin sur l'A 11 !

- Et heureusement que j'étais là pour t'écraser la cuisse pour enclencher la pédale de frein quand l'aiguille du compteur a brusquement filé vers le chiffre cent quarante !

S'enfermant dans un silence qu'elle trouvait plein de dignité, la conductrice dédaigna répondre et se concentra sur la route. Silence qui ne dura guère longtemps, d'ailleurs.

- Le lac Léman ! Hurla-t-elle alors en apercevant une immense tache bleu-vert clair qui scintillait au soleil.

On apercevait même les rives de la Suisse et les premières maisons, ainsi que le massif du Jura. Durant une dizaine de minutes, un enthousiasme débordant s'empara des vacanciers, particulièrement Legolas et Aragorn que la France intriguait au plus haut point. Ignorant superbement les exclamations outragées de Typh, Jade écrasa la pédale d'accélération, doubla trois Suisses en entrant dans Thonon – « sans blagues, ils font du trente à l'heure ! » - puis fila vers les hauteurs, à Armoy. Elle faillie écraser deux écureuils, quatre hérissons et un chat qu'elle récupéra au vol avant d'arriver vers les quartiers de sa cousine. Faisant preuve pour une fois d'habilité, elle manœuvra dans l'allée et fonça vers la maison dans les cahots du chemin graveleux. Aussitôt, une espèce de boule de poils aboya comme une furie et sauta devant le portail, bondissant et hurlant, folle de joie.

- BONJOUR PELUCHE ! Beugla Jade, coupant le contact et serrant le frein avant de bondir hors de la voiture et de foncer vers le portail.

- Ca va être gai, ces vacances, je le sens... maugréa Claire en déverrouillant la portière et en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle observa avec attention la maison de la cousine de Jade. C'était un long bâtiment blanc couronné d'un joli toit en bois de pin. Une allée de pierre blanche d'une petite dizaine de mètre reliait le perron ou portail, et de magnifiques fleurs poussaient dans les parterres la bordant. Une grande haie dissimulait aux regards le superbe jardin s'étendant sur la droite et pourvue d'un bassin avec une cascade ainsi que d'une grande piscine. Au bout de la maison, à droite, on distinguait une véranda ainsi qu'une terrasse, toujours de pierre blanche. A gauche, une pente protégée par un auvent descendait jusqu'aux portes du garage. On voyait derrière les montagnes.

L'ensemble était magnifique et Claire sourit. Les vacances s'annonçaient pleine de charme.

_¤§°OoO°§¤_

Après une brève visite des lieux, le clan se retrouva sur la terrasse à siroter du coca. L'instant resta d'ailleurs gravé dans les mémoires tant les tête que firent Legolas et Aragorn étaient comique lorsqu'ils avaient avalés leur première gorgée. L'elfe blond faillit recracher sa boisson tant le goût le surpris et le rôdeur s'étrangla à moitié à cause des bulles. Résolument, ils choisirent d'un commun accord à opter pour de l'eau.

- Oooh, même pas un petit sirop de menthe ? Protesta Isa, qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de redescendre encore dans le garage pour allez prendre des bouteilles d'eau de source en plus.

- Quel est le principe ? Interrogea Aragorn, ayant pris l'habitude de poser les bonnes questions au lieu de rester planté comme un gland pendant dix minutes pour comprendre seul les choses qui l'intriguaient sur Terre.

- Bah comme son nom l'indique, c'est une boisson avec de l'eau et de la menthe.

- Ca me convient.

Intriguées, les jeunes femmes observèrent l'homme et l'elfe qui reniflèrent un instant leur verre, sceptique, avant de finalement en prendre une gorgée chacun.

- C'est… original…

- AH ! S'exclama Isa d'un ton triomphant.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ce 'ah' plein de postillons ? Demanda Jade, l'air de rien, en feignant d'essuyer son visage.

- Gni, très drôle. Bon, abordons tout de suite _la_ question, voulez-vous ?

Faisant craquer ses jointures, la rousse jeune femme appuya ses mains sur la table, les regardant tous par en dessous.

- Qui va où dans les chambres ?

La réponse fut donner par la blonde-en-chef, Jade, pour ne pas la nommer.

- On pourrait en mettre un dans ma chambre, une dans la tienne, une autre dans…

Mais la principale concernée manifesta clairement son mécontentement :

- Ah non !! Rugit Isa, vous n'allez pas me les étaler partout !

- T'as une autre solution ? On les fait camper dans le jardin ?

- Très drôle. On déplie les canapés, tous dans le salon, et basta !

- YEAH !! Je dors avec Legolas !

- Alors là, tu rêve.

- Je te hais.

- A ton service.

- Wow, ce que c'est beau, l'amour familial, railla Typh en les observant.

Chacun pivota lentement vers les deux cousines qui fixaient la jeune femme d'un air pensif.

- On la jette dans le lac Léman avec des poids attachés aux pieds ? Suggéra Isa, tournant la tête vers la blonde en chef.

- Eh oh, vous me mettez pas dans l'eau, hein ! Protesta la principale intéressée.

- Ne sous-estime pas l'imagination de ma famille, Typhoune… susurra Jade, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne sous-estime pas _la mienne_, riposta-t-elle avec un sourire belliqueux.

Peu désireuse de s'attirer les foudres de son amie, Jade battit prudemment en retraite.

- Y a quoi au programme ? Ajouta-t-elle, finissant son cola.

- Il y a une chose que je voulais vous demander… se risqua Isa, fébrile.

- Nous t'écoutons…

- Vous pourriez me faire une démonstration de magie ?

Un petit blanc passa.

- Il n'y a que Jade qui sais le faire, prévint Pauline.

- Et elle est pas douée.

- Merci bien, Typhoune.

- Je t'en prie.

- Juste un truc basique ! Insista la Savoyarde.

- Moi je veux bien, mais ça m'arrangerais si on m'aidait… Legolas, Aragorn ?

- Je ne sais pas faire de magie, je ne peux pas vous aider, les renseigna Aragorn.

- Moi, éventuellement, je peux le faire… proposa Legolas.

- Parrrrfait ! Mais vaudrait mieux allez dans un coin tranquille… songea la magicienne.

- File-moi les clés de ta bagnole, je vous emmène ! S'exclamât Isa, tendant la main.

- Te passez les clés de MA voiture ?!

- J'en ai pas.

- Et pour cause, la dernière a fini dans l'arbre au bout du chemin !

- C'est pas de ma faute si cet imbécile de Popaille, aussi con que d'habitude, s'était foutu dans le ciment et avait pas été capable d'atteindre la maison avant que ça durcisse ! J'allais pas l'écraser, aussi débile fut-il !

- Popaille ? Interrogea Claire, perdue.

- Le chat noir qui ressemble à un croisement de persan et de siamois que j'ai chopé sur la route, la renseigna Jade.

- Alors, ces clés ?

- Mais on a même pas fini de vider la voiture ! Protesta Pauline, impatiente d'allez piquer une tête dans la piscine.

- Ca attendras.

Jade tenta encore d'argumenter, mais finalement, vaincue, elle tendit les clés à sa cousine qui les prit avec un sourire triomphant. L'instant d'après, ils étaient à nouveaux tous en voiture, et en route pour la plus proche forêt du coin. Ils y arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Aussitôt, le chemin se fit plus étroit et caillouteux.

- Ma voituuure… gémit Jade en voyant les torrents de poussière que soulevait Isa. Ma belle voiture toute neuve que je venais juste de laveeer…

- Un coup dans la piscine et ce sera réglé.

- Essaye et c'est ton chien qui finira dans ta piscine.

- Rooh, voyons, où est passé ton sens de l'humour !

- Il s'est échappé avec mon sens de l'aventure et de la politesse, grommela-t-elle en réponse.

- Vos forêts sont belles, mais elles sont bien clairsemées, remarqua Legolas, qui observait depuis un moment par la vitre.

- On abat régulièrement des arbres, expliqua Isa, ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand un choc soudain les propulsèrent en avant.

- Et voilààà ! S'exclama la conductrice, déverrouillant sa ceinture.

- J'espère que ça en vaut la peine, parce que vu la tronche de mon pare-brise, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le Paris-Dakar ! Siffla Jade, faisant de même.

- Cesse de râler et montre nous tes pouvoirs ! La pressa Claire, un brin amusé.

D'un air altier, l'apostrophée regarda autour d'elle. Une simple clairière, large et lumineuse, et bien loin du chemin tracé.

- Ca explique toute la poussière qu'on a soulevé…

- Quand tu auras finis de maudire la poussière qui traîne sur cette terre, on pourra te voir en action ? Railla Isa.

- Chef, bien sûr chef, tout de suite chef !

Accompagnant sa tirade d'un salut militaire, l'élue du feu sautilla jusqu'au centre de l'espace, Legolas sur ces talons. Pensive, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se mettre à ramasser et aligner des brindilles pour former, après quelques minutes, une grande étoile de David.

Intrigués, le groupe l'observa de loin, attendant la suite.

Se frottant les mains, elle fit signe à Legolas de se reculer pendant qu'elle levait les mains. L'instant suivant, tout le pentacle s'enflamma, sous les exclamations de surprise de ses amis, à la fois un peu effrayés et ravis.

Ce fut là que l'opération dérapa.

Prise d'une inspiration subite, l'elfe blonde se mis à psamoldier en elfique, langue qu'elle n'avait jamais apprise ni parlée, et encore moins entendue, bougeant ses mains pour former des tracés précis. Une lumière d'un rouge intense jaillit du sol, englobant tout l'espace disponible. Croyant toujours que Jade contrôlait la situation, Isa, Claire, Typhaine, Pauline et Aragorn s'émerveillèrent de la belle teinte rouge rubis de l'illumination.

Une seconde après, une explosion de lumière les aveugla tous.

Quand tout s'effaça, il restait les brindilles calcinées, et la voiture.

_¤§°OoO°§¤_

Un lumière aveuglante. Une chaleur suffocante. Des piaillements d'oiseaux.

Engourdis, Jade se tourna, le nez écrasé dans l'herbe. Il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais sur le sol. Et visiblement, en terrain herbeux.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Et d'en rester comme deux ronds de flancs.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment je me suis débrouillée pour arriver à Fangorn ? Murmura-t-elle, pétrifiée.

- Ca j'aimerais bien le savoir !! Rugit Falcona.

Ebahie, l'elfe tourna la tête vers son amie, qui écumait de rage. Que diable faisait-elle là ?

Allant de surprise en surprise, elle vit qu'autour d'elle, tous était là. Aragorn, Legolas, Claire, Typhaine, Pauline, Isa, Falcona, Cassiopée, Farald, Lliane et Luna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Hurla Isabelle, paniquée.

- Arrête de hurler ! Protesta Cassiopée, qui se relevait péniblement.

- Qu'on m'explique !! Rugit Falcona. J'étais bien peinarde en train d'étriller mon cheval quand une saleté de loupiote s'est pointé sous mon pif et la seconde d'après, j'étais là comme un gland, mon étrille à la patte !

- Et moi je dégustais enfin un moelleux au chocolat… gémit Cassiopée.

- Et nous on partageait avec elle ! Bougonna Luna, pointant Lliane et Farald.

- STOP !

Tous se tournèrent vers Typhaine qui semblait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

- On est en Terre du Milieu, hein ?

- Oui, Typhaine, répondit patiemment Jade.

- A Fangorn, hein ?

- Oui, Typhaine.

- C'est pas une illusion, hein ?

- Non, Typhaine.

- A cause de ton sort, hein ?

- J'en sais rien, Typhaine.

- Quel sort ? Les coupa Falcona, les yeux plissés.

- Je t'expliquerais.

- Et on risque d'y rester, hein ?

- Y a des chances. Et redis encore 'hein' et je t'assomme.

- … c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Ils restèrent un instant surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Cela contribua grandement à baisser d'un cran la tension ambiante.

Pauline, Isa et Claire étaient en revanche toujours sous le choc. Leurs esprits bien carrés fonctionnèrent encore un peu, puis débranchèrent la prise. Elles s'écroulèrent comme des masses.

- Oh non… gémit Jade.

- Que faisons nous ? Demanda Legolas.

Les deux hommes étaient fous de joies, bien qu'ils s'appliquaient à ne pas se laisser emporter par leur plaisir de retrouver enfin un monde qu'il connaissait. Sans voiture, sans train, sans rien d'électrique.

- Eh bah… commença Cassiopée.

- Mais c'est nos bagages !! S'écria alors Jade qui ouvrait de grands yeux, ébahie.

A à peine dix mètres, en effet, les valises jonchaient le sol.

- Eh bah on est pas mal barré… soupira Falcona. Dites, ça vous ferait mal de nous expliquer ? Parce que c'est pas qu'on comprend rien, mais juste un peu !

- Allons-y… soupira la jeune fille blonde.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la situation enfin éclaircie, chacun réfléchissait à tête reposé. Une seule conclusion s'imposait, il fallait le dire.

Ils étaient tous repartie pour une sacrée dose d'embrouille.

_¤§°OoO°§¤  
_

_Voilààà !_

Un ptite review pour encourager l'auteure… :)

S'il vous plaiiiit ! ¤puppy eyes¤


End file.
